Por un maldito juego de botella
by Elly Luz
Summary: AU Hermione tiene una deuda con Fred Weasley ¿Podrá pagarla?
1. Dos minutos en el paraíso

**Dos minutos en el paraíso.**

¿Cómo diablos había dejado que la convencieran para participar en una cosa como esa?

Notó como el sudor humedecía su flequillo y como sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente. Lo único que ocupaba su cerebro en aquel absurdo momento eran las mil y una formas de descuartizar a Cormac McLaggen y su estúpido juego de la botella.

¡Y pensar que toda esa estupidez se había producido porque Cormac quería una oportunidad con ella!

Bueno, lo único que podía pensar sobre eso era que le había salido el tiro por la culata, ya que al menos que ella se hubiera confundido de una forma descomunal, estaba segura que su compañero en aquel pequeño lugar no era McLaggen.

Cuando se apago la luz y la puerta del armario se cerró con un golpe seco, sintió un mareo. Tenía que escapar, el problema era como hacerlo.

Las reglas del juego eran simples y muy claras, el que era señalado por la botella tenía que quedarse dos minutos en aquel armario.

"Dos minutos en el paraíso". Para Hermione Granger eso no era el paraíso, era el mismísimo purgatorio. Empezando con el lugar y terminando con la compañía.

Aquel armario era demasiado pequeño y eso la ponía aun más nerviosa.

Quería salir de allí pero al hacerlo se le caería la cara de vergüenza al ver a los demás invitados de la fiesta. Si salía de allí despavorida no podría soportar las burlas. Estaba segura que si se negaba a besarlo todo el mundo llegaría a la conclusión de que ella jamás había besado a nadie.

Ese panorama le provocó una pequeña sacudida. A sus trece años nunca había llegado a besar a ningún chico. No quería ni imaginarse las burlas de Lavender Brown y su amiga Romilda si ese secreto suyo salía a la luz.

Además nunca imagino que su primer beso seria por culpa de un tonto juego de botella, en un armario oscuro debajo de las escaleras de la casa de su mejor amigo, con aquel pelirrojo de hermosos ojos azules.

Sintió la mano cálida del chico rozando una de sus manos temblorosas, y al instante agradeció que la luz estuviera apagada y que a el pelirrojo le era imposible ver su rostro pálido y sus ojos vidriosos y bien abiertos a causa del terror.

-Tienes las manos muy frías.- susurró el muchacho.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo espero.

-Creo que a McLaggen se le ha caído el alma al piso.- Rió- Apuesto lo que sea a que se muere de celos y que daría lo que sea por estar en mis zapatos

-¿Podemos terminar con esto de una vez?- le interrogó la chica con voz ahogada.

Notó como su compañero se tensaba, y casi pudo imaginar como el muchacho perdía la sonrisa.

-Tenemos dos minutos.- Le recordó.

-Ya, pero yo quiero terminar con esta tontería de una buena vez.

-Jamás pensé que estuvieras tan desesperada por besarme.- Se burló recuperando su buen humor.

-¿Por qué no te tiras de un puente, Weasley?

Comenzaba a perder la paciencia, quería que aquel suplicio acabara.

-Tienes miedo.- Afirmó el chico mirando con atención el lugar oscuro de donde provenía la voz de Hermione. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco culpable por estar disfrutando la situación, siendo completamente consiente del mal rato que estaba pasando su querida amiga.

-No tengo miedo.- negó la chica con aplomo.

-Si lo tienes.- Se plantó.- Y es normal, se muy bien que nunca has besado a nadie.

Hermione se escandalizó en el acto, perdiendo todo su buen temple.

-¿Quién rayos es el chismoso? ¿Quién se ríe a mis costillas? ¿Quién es? ¿Fue Ginny? ¿Harry? - Lo ametralló a preguntas en un susurro.- Solo ellos dos lo saben…

-Nadie me lo dijo.- le aseguró con una sonrisa traviesa que no pudo ver.- Solo lo sé porque te conozco mas de lo que crees.

La muchacha deseó poder verlo para saber si le estaba mintiendo, pero al final tuvo que conformarse con el tono de su vez, al menos este parecía sincero.

-Bien, lo sabes, te felicito.- Suspiro Hermione resignada.- Jamás he besado a nadie, a si que por favor terminemos con esto.

A pesar que todo estaba oscuro, cerró los ojos fuertemente y muy quieta esperó a que todo sucediera.

El pelirrojo comenzó a reír y su risa se acercó cada vez más y más a ella, podía sentir su cuerpo muy próximo al suyo.

Y la beso… pero en la punta de la nariz.

Hermione cerró aun más fuerte los ojos, estaba segura de que aquel chico iba a torturarla muy lentamente.

Por suerte para ella, no fue así.

-Tienes derecho a que tu primer beso sea con aquel que tú elijas, y no con el que eligió una estúpida botella.- le dijo con voz ronca.- Pero recuerda, un día de estos voy a querer este beso y no tendré el menor pudor de reclamártelo. Y te aseguro que te lo haré pagar con intereses, un beso por cada mes que pase.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, lista para negarse a ese trato, pero Fred Weasley ya había abandonado el armario.


	2. En camino

**En camino.**

Hermione Granger abrió perezosamente sus ojos marrones, cuando el irritante ruidito del despertador comenzó a retumbar por el pequeño cuarto de su apartamento en Londres. Aquella mañana había despertado con un extraña sensación en el pecho, nuevamente había soñado con esa tonta fiesta cuando apenas tenía trece años.

_Y te aseguro que te lo haré pagar con intereses, un beso por cada mes que pase._

Las palabras de Fred Weasley seguían en su mente como si acabara de susurrárselas al oído.

Bufó mientras retiraba las mantas para levantarse. Desde que su vecina y mejor amiga, Ginny, le contó que sus hermanos Fred y George Weasley regresaban a Inglaterra después de una ausencia de mas de nueve años, Hermione revivía esos estúpidos dos minutos todas las noches. Por lo visto su inconsciente estaba decidido a que recordara aquel momento cada vez que apoyara la cabeza en la almohada.

Mientras se cepillaba los dientes trataba de echar de su mente el odioso recuerdo de aquel armario oscuro.

No entendía porque le preocupaba tanto, si al fin y al cabo dudaba muy seriamente que Fred Weasley se acordara de aquel ridículo contrato ¿acaso ella no se había olvidado de el hasta que Ginny le mencionó el regreso de sus hermanos? ¡Era imposible que se acordara de algo que había sucedido una noche cuando tenía quince años!... Al menos eso esperaba Hermione.

Estaba convencida de que el pelirrojo no se atrevería a pedirle aquel beso ¡Eso seria ridículo! Pero si era completamente consiente que si Fred recordaba aquel trato ella se volvería el blanco de todas sus burlas…. Cruzaba los dedos para que Weasley hubiera madurado en este tiempo fuera del país.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y todavía un poco adormilada se dirigió a abrir, apenas eran las siete de la mañana pero no le pareció nada raro, ya que hacia una semana que su vecina estaba preparando su mudanza y siempre le tocaba para pedirle ayuda, hacerle alguna pregunta o como en esa ocasión, devolverle una par de libros que le había prestado.

Ginny Weasley entró al apartamento con unos libros de autoayuda que la castaña le había prestado hacia meses.

Hermione no tuvo que darle más de un vistazo a los libros para saber que aquella pelirroja no los había ni abierto. Suspiró, jamás lograría que su amiga leyera un libro de autoayuda.

-No me mires así, sabes que no me gustan.- Se defendió Ginny, poniendo un largo mechón de su melena pelirroja detrás de la oreja, de una forma que trataba de ser inocente.

-Son buenos consejeros… son guías muy útiles…

-Lo que tu digas.-resopló entregándole los libros.

-Como sea, ven, tomemos un café. Apuesto lo que sea a que todavía no has desayunado.

-Pues ganarías- le sonrió al tiempo que seguía a su amiga hasta la pequeña cocina comedor.- Me levanté temprano para empacar los libros, quiero estar adelantada para tener esta tarde libre…

La taza que acababa de sacar del armario termino en el piso, hecha añicos. La pelirroja la miró extrañada mientras Hermione trataba de culpar a su torpeza a la falta de sueño.

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien?- le interrogó con los ojos entornados.

-Por supuesto. —Le sonrió de una forma convincente Hermione.- Solo me acosté muy tarde anoche.

Ginny siguió mirándola con recelo mientras la ayudaba, sacando otra taza del armario.

La castaña no dijo ni una palabra mientras preparaba el café.

La verdad era que la razón por la que acababa de perder el control había sido el interés de Ginny por tener la tarde libre.

El único motivo porque quería ese tiempo era porque sus hermanos regresaban con su tío de Italia, después de casi diez años de ausencia. Volvían para quedarse, por eso mismo su familia tenía planeado una fiesta de bienvenida.

Una fiesta a la que ella estaba invitada…

* * *

Al subir al auto de su tío, Fred Weasley sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho. Volvía a Inglaterra al fin, y esta era la primera vez en diez años que regresaba sin una fecha de partida que le ennegreciera los días.

Regresaba a casa al fin.

Mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto no pudo evitar sonreír de una forma burlona a su hermano gemelo. George estaba con una mirada de bobo abrazando a su novia Angelina en el asiento de atrás.

Escuchó la risa discreta de su tío a su lado y al mirarlo pudo ver como el hombre observaba la empalagosa escena por el espejo retrovisor.

-Par de envidiosos.- Rió George abrazado aun más a su prometida.

Su tío rió con ganas. Fred solo se puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodo un poco más al tiempo que encendía el radio.

Si todo salía como él esperaba, George no seria el único con novia.

* * *

Hola! Espero que le haya gustado :D Gracias por el recibimiento! Los comentarios soy de mucho apoyo. Bueno esta historia tiene unos 17 capítulos así que voy a tratar de subirlos sin tardearme mucho ;) Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, Besos grandes.


	3. ¡Vaya fiesta!

**¡Vaya fiesta!**

Hermione se molestó aún mas consigo misma cuando se encontró a si misma frente al armario, buscando algún vestido que la favoreciera.

Mientras se bañaba y maquillaba, se había dicho que solo lo hacia porque quería estar arreglada para sentirse bien con ella misma. Pero estar entre el vestido negro y el rojo, era una fuerte afirmación de sus intenciones dirigidas por su inconsciente bien consiente.

Con un prolongado suspiro de resignación dejó los dos vestidos en el fondo del placar y tomó uno color azul que no era tan provocativo como los otros dos.

¡Fred Weasley no era Brad Pitt ni nadie por el estilo! Tenía que dejar de comportarse de manera tan absurda.

¡Todo eso era culpa de los sueño! Si no fuera por ellos, no estaría tan nerviosa. Tenía que relajarse, Fred no le pediría ningún beso.

Con cansancio se arrodilló junto a su cama y al meter la mano debajo de esta para tomar la caja de zapatos que iba a usar. Pero su mano rozó la punta de algo frío y duro. Al agachar la cabeza se encontró con una vieja caja de madera que su padre le había regalado cuando abandono su casa para ir a la universidad.

Con una sonrisa en los labios tomó la manija de la caja y la arrastró para sacarla de debajo de la cama.

Al mirarla frente a ella con una ligera capa de polvo no pudo evitar soltar una risita cargada de nostalgia.

Le echó un vistazo al reloj que había sobre la mesita de luz, todavía faltaban diez minutos para que fueran a recogerla. Con cuidado abrió la tapa y se encontró con docenas de pequeños subvenir, libros de bolsillo que la habían marcado en algún momento de su adolescencia, facos de cartas, CDs y un gran álbum de fotografías de color bordo con pequeñas flores doradas.

La tapa del pequeño cofre estaba revestida de recortes de periódicos, fotos de cantantes y actores que le gustaban, hojas secas y marcadores de libros con poemas. En un rincón enganchada con una hoja seca de otoño había una fotografía muy vieja que la castaña observó con cariño.

En esta estaba ella con apenas cinco años, en una pequeña plaza que había frente a la casa de sus padres; estaba sonriendo, rodeada de sus vecinos y grandes amigos. El hijo de los Potter, Harry, con su cabello azabache despeinado y sus ojos verdes detrás de gafas redondas estaba a su lado, tratando de hacer una mueca rara solo para molestar al fotógrafo.

También estaban los seis hijos y la hija de los Weasley, todos pelirrojos sonriéndole a la cámara. Bill y Charle, a pesar de estar en plena adolescencia sonreían alegres, disfrutando del tiempo con sus hermanos pequeños. Percy con sus gafas rectangulares ya a sus diez años tenía aquel semblante petulante de chico Yo-Lo-Se-Todo.

Hermione soltó un bufido al ver a los gemelos Weasley a sus "tiernos" siete años. George no le molestaba para nada, pero era ver a Fred en aquella fotografía con su odiosa sonrisa burlona haciendo muecas detrás de ella, y ya perdía todo su buen humor, y el cariño que le provocaba la foto se esfumaba.

Para no amargarse más, pasó sus ojos a los más pequeños del matrimonio Weasley, Ron con cinco y Ginny con apenas cuatro.

Era increíble como había pasado el tiempo. Aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado, otras no, y Hermione daba gracias al cielo de que así fuera. Aun trataba con casi todos los Wesley, siempre podía pasar horas hablando con Harry o con Ron y a pesar de que se hubiera mudado, ella seguía siendo vecina de Ginny.

El timbre la tomó por sorpresa. Cerró el cofre de un golpe seco y se apresuró a sacar la caja de zapatos de debajo de la cama y ponérselos a tropezones mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con un hombre alto de despeinado cabello negro y gafas, y detrás de este estaba su amiga Ginny, con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Lamento la tardanza.- dijo en voz ronca Harry con las mejillas carmesí.

-Llegaste en hora.-le aseguró Hermione mientras tomaba su bolso y salía de su apartamento

Ginny soltó una risita. La castaña puso los ojos en blancos, solo tenía que mirar con atención las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios rojos de sus amigos para saber que Harry había llegado mucho más temprano y se había encerrado junto a Ginny en el apartamento de esta para tener una larga sección de besos entre las cajas de la mudanza.

* * *

El auto dio vuelta la esquena y Fred tuvo la vista del lugar que tanto había extrañado. A su izquierda estaba el parque en que tantas veces había jugado de niño y a su derecha pasaban una por una las tres casa que mas le gustaban en toda Inglaterra. Primero pasaron frente a la casa de los Granger, al ver el jardín lleno de margaritas no pudo evita sonreír radiante. Inmediatamente pasaron por la casa de los Potter y al final estacionaron frente a la casa de los Weasley, la casa de sus padres.

-¡Fred! ¡George!

La señora Weasley corrió trabajosamente hasta el auto y abrazó al primer pelirrojo que alcanzo.

-Oh George, no sabes lo que los e extrañado.

-Yo también te extrañe mamá, pero soy Fred, no George.

-Ay lo siento mi cielo.-se disculpó con la mejillas encendidas.

-Era broma mamá. Si soy George- rió el chico.

Su madre solo rodó los ojos antes de ir a abrazar al verdadero Fred.

Louis, el hermano mayor de Molly Weasley, bajó del coche con una enorme sonrisa y abrazó con fuerza a su hermana.

-¿Cómo has estado Molly?

-Ahora que están todos aquí, estoy de maravilla.- le aseguró la mujer rebosante de alegría.

-Mamá, ¿Te acuerdas de Angelina?- George rodeó por la cintura a la morena.

Su madre sonrió extasiada, una cosa era saber que su hijo había encontrado a la mujer de su vida y otra muy diferente era verlo con sus propios ojos.

-¡Tíos!- gritó una niña pequeña de largo cabello rubio y enormes ojos azules que salio corriendo de la casa seguida por un hombre alto de cabellera pelirroja bastante larga, atada en la nuca con una coleta, y una mujer versión adulta del la pequeña.

Al llegar hasta ellos, la niña abrazó a Fred, el cual la levantó del suelo mientras daba vueltas para el gozo de la pequeña.

-Hola Vicky.

-Que bueno es tenerlos aquí- les sonrió Bill acercándose junto a su esposa Fleur.

Los gemelos sonrieron, ya estaba en casa.

El jardín de atrás de la casa de los Weasley estaba decorado con cintas de colores y lámparas colgadas, la larga mesa de la cocina había sido sacada para la celebración. Todos los que hasta el momento habían estado alrededor de la mesa se levantaron a la llegada de los gemelos y Louis.

Fred sonrió al ver al resto de sus hermanos. Charle, Percy y Ron por poco se llevan por delante a todo el mundo para ir a abrazar a sus hermanos. También estaba su padre, calvo, con gafas y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo en los labios.

También habían sido invitados los vecinos, los Potter y los Granger.

George, Fred y Angelina fueron presentados a un puñado de invitados, amigos nuevos y familiares lejanos de los Weasley.

Fred tuvo que reprimir unos cuantos comentarios sobre la nueva novia de su hermano Charle, pero no se mordió la lengua al momento de decir lo increíble que era que Ron hubiera conseguido una novia que no fuera una muñeca inflable.

Bill no tardo en poner música y la señora Weasley casi simultáneamente comenzó a hacer correr las bebidas y la comida.

El timbre sonó, pero apenas fue escuchado en el jardín de atrás por la fuerte música. George y Bill entraron a la casa. Fred apenas prestó atención a su ausencia, sus ojos azules se encontraron con Susan, la prima de su cuñada Fleur. La chica de apenas diecinueve años de corto cabello rubio le sonrío de una forma coqueta al tiempo que se le aproximaba. El pelirrojo le regalo una de sus sonrisa picaras, según el criterio de su madre, aquella chica era una niña para él, pero eso no le importo. Tal vez Susan lo podría ayudar en sus planes inmediatos.

-Así que eres el famoso Fred, todos aquí no paran de hablar de los geniales gemelos Weasley.-dijo en un tono meloso.

-¿Geniales? Creo que nos describieron a la perfección.

La chica rió tontamente y eso decepcionó completamente a Fred. Era demasiado bonita, era obvio que no iba a ser perfecta.

Antes de que se le ocurriera alguna buena escusa para alejarse de ella, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley hicieron acto de presencia en la fiesta, al instante Fred perdió todo interés en la chica que tenía enfrente y cruzando los dedos para que el hijo de los Potter siguiera teniendo las mismas amistades que había tenido de niño, volteó la cabeza, al instante una sonrisa picara decoro su rostro.

La suerte estaba de su lado.

Hermione trató de relajarse desde el momento que bajó del carro de su amigo. Cuando vio a George abrir la puerta por un momento se sintió mareada al confundirlo con su hermano. Reprendiéndose mentalmente por ese absurdo nerviosismo, saludó a George, el cual le sonrío pícaramente y le guiñó un ojo.

Por un instante Hermione tuvo el amargo presentimiento de que aquel pelirrojo estaba al tanto de lo sucedido en aquel armario hacia años.

Sacudió la cabeza con rapidez. Preocuparse por eso era absurdo e infantil. George no sabia nada, Fred no se acoraba o tal vez no le importaba y ella era la única idiota que se acosaba con aquel recuerdo de porquería.

Al salir al jardín, ya bañado por los débiles rayos del sol poniente, no pudo evitar querer ocultarse detrás de Ginny y Harry. Pero fue un intento tonto que no sirvió de mucho cuando la pelirroja corrió hacia su hermano para abrazarlo.

Si Hermione había pensado en su momento que George se veía bien, ahora simplemente no podía sacar los ojos de encima de Fred.

Definitivamente algo en Fred lo hacia ser, ante sus ojos, el gemelo mas guapo. Ya no era el adolescente larguirucho que ella tanto recordaba en sus sueños.

Fred Wesley físicamente había… madurado. Hermione dudo con aquella definición pero fue la única que logro darle su cerebro elentecido.

De inmediato sintió vergüenza de sus pensamientos. Fred era un idiota, con un ego enorme, y para empeorarlo todo, era un adicto a las bromas. Para Hermione aquellos "defectos" era inconcebible en un hombre de tan buen aspecto.

Después de haber abrazado a su hermana y a su cuñado, Fred se paró frente a una Hermione que lo miraba desafiante, lista para lo que fuera.

El hombre la abrazó.

Para algo como eso no estaba preparada. Le correspondió con educación mientras aflojaba su mirada glacial.

-Es bueno verte otra vez, ratón de biblioteca.

Le revolvió el cabello con su pesada manota, como cuando era pequeña. Hermione lo miró con mala cara pero Fred se limito a reír y dirigirse a la mesa para sentarse junto a su padre y su tío Louis.

La castaña suspiró tan ruidosamente que Ginny la quedó mirando con el seño fruncido, pero no le importo.

Al parecer Fred no se acordaba de aquella estúpida noche. Sonrió, ahora si podría disfrutar de la fiesta.

Bebió, bailo y rió con sus amigos. Era como si de pronto un peso enorme se le saliera de encima, se sentía como alguien que se había recuperado de una fuerte gripe.

-¿Y que tal es Italia? – le preguntó Hermione a George. Había pasado la mitad de la fiesta, ya había oscurecido y los faroles que Ron y el señor Weasley habían colgado iluminaban todo el jardín.

-Es un lugar magnifico si te gusta la noche o en el caso de tío Louis, si te gustan los museos.

Hermione rió, al parecer a George no le gustaba esa parte de su tío el historiador.

-¿Alguien vio a Ginny?-Bill miraba a todas partes en busca de su hermana.

-¿Para que la necesita? Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres.- se apresuró a acercarse Hermione.

-No, es que Ginny dijo que iba a traer unos CDs, creo que todos ya se aburrieron de los míos.

-Ha seguro esta dentro, yo voy a buscarla.

Ignorando la protesta de Bill, Hermione caminó muy decidida hacia la casa. Tenía el presentimiento de que Ginny en aquel momento no estaba presentando una imagen aceptable para cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Y no se equivocó. Al entrar a la sala se encontró con Harry y Ginny besándose apasionadamente sentados en el sillón. Ni siquiera le prestaron atención cuando tomó de una forma muy ruidosa los CDs que la pelirroja tenía en la cartera.

Sin poder evitar soltar una risita de resignación se encamino hacia la cocina. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a aquella actitud de parte de sus amigos, esos dos no podían estar ni dos horas juntos sin acabar besándose como si el mundo fuera acabarse en dos días.

Hermione amago el picaporte de la puesta de la cocina, pero una pesada mano se apoyó en la puerta, impidiéndole abrirla.

Al voltear el rostro un poco molesta se encontró con la sonrisa torcida de Fred Weasley.

La castaña quedó petrificada, el hombre la miraba de una forma tan descarada que Hermione tuvo la desagradable sensación de que la estaba desnudado con sus brillantes ojos. Se tensó un poco al notar que estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa forzada Hermione.

-Nop.

La chica miró de reojo la mano de Fred, aun apoyada sobre la madera.

-¿Me dejas pasar?

El pelirrojo le sonrío aun mas, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y corriéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón pero no pudo dar ni medio pasó porque Fred volvió a acercársele, esta vez por detrás, y en un susurró ronco bastante sexy, le dijo:

-No creas que me he olvidado de nuestro maravilloso contrato. Han pasado nueve años y once meses. Eso serian unos ciento diecinueve meses, ósea que me debes 119 besos. A ver cuando me los pagas linda.

Fred le regalo su sonrisa más arrebatadora al pasar a su lado para salir al jardín con los demás.

Hermione quedó boquiabierta en medio del umbral, todavía con los CDs en la mano.

¡Maldita fiesta!

¡Maldita suerte!

_¡Maldito Fred Weasley! _


	4. Sorpresas de la vida

**Sorpresas de la vida.**

El sol no había salido del todo cuando abandonó la casa de sus padres aquella mañana. No estaba muy seguro de adonde iba, pero no tenía sueño, quería estirar la piernas y pensar un poco lejos de los ronquidos de su hermano.

Silbando bajo comenzó a caminar a un lado de la casa, hacia la calle. Se colocó los cascos y puso al máximo su MP4, se había despertado con el irracional deseo de hacer explotar sus oídos con un buen solo de guitarra.

Cruzó la calle con las manos en los bolsillos, quería hacer algo pero no sabía que. Caminó lentamente por el césped húmedo de la mañana, dando vueltas por el parque que había frente a la casa de sus padres, hasta que al final se dejo caer en uno de los columpios que había allí.

Se meció apenas, como si aun fuera un niño, mientras pensaba en lo que había acontecido el día anterior.

Él no había deseado que las cosas se dieran así. Por nada en el mundo quería asustarla. Pero había actuado de una forma impulsiva, como siempre.

Se suponía que tenía que ser "delicado", como le había aconsejado Ginny. Suspiró ¿Cómo esperaba su hermana que él fuese delicado? Ese no era su estilo, estaba acostumbrado a darse la cabeza contra la pared, a caerse y levantarse una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué siento que tantos suspiros tienen nombre y apellido?

Dio un respingo al oír la voz de su cuñada, Angelina, a su lado. Al girar la cabeza a un lado la encontró sentada en un columpio, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué siento que tu leer mi mente?- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te conozco tanto como a tu hermano.

-Tal vez, pero creo que a George lo conoces con mas profundidad.-le miró con picardía.

Al instante recibió un golpe poco amistoso en el brazo.

-¡Ay!

-No era un cariñito.

-Si, ya me di cuenta yo solito.-murmuró al tiempo que se sobaba el brazo.

Angelina rió divertida al tiempo que jugaba con su cabello trenzado.

-¿Y cuales son tus planes ahora?-le preguntó meciéndose con un poco de fuerza.

-Me iré a vivir solo. – Contestó mirando el suelo.- Y luego veré que hago…

La verdad era que no tenía ni idea que iba hacer el día de mañana, se sentía un idiota sin brújula ni mapa, a la deriva, esperando un salvavidas que no llegaba nunca.

¿Y si tanta paciencia no servia para nada? ¿Si los consejos de su madre eran inútiles? ¡¿Qué pasaría con él si perdía lo único que había querido en la vida?! A veces pensaba que todo aquello era un sueño absurdo sin pies ni cabeza.

-No tienes porque rendirte, vas a lograrlo.- le apoyó Angelina son una sonrisa confiada.- has esperado esto durante años, mereces que todo salga bien.

Fred la miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Si todo fuera cuestión de ver cuantos años había estado detrás de aquel sueño, él se merecía realizarlo más que nadie, porque 21 años definitivamente era mucho tiempo.

-Es muy hermoso lo que haces.-susurró la joven mientras se mecía.- No todos los hombres los hacen.

El pelirrojo rió por lo bajo.

-Muchos dicen que soy un idiota.

-Los idiotas soy ellos, ya quisiera yo algo así.

-Lo tienes.-le aseguró Fred.- George se burlaba mucho de mi por esto, pero desde que te encontró en Verona dejo de molestarme. Creo que ahora me entiende.

Su cuñada sonrió encantada.

-Me alegro que ya no te moleste…. Aunque, ¿No tienes miedo de que el tiro te salga por la culata?

Aquella no fue la mejor pregunta para Fred.

-Lo cierto es que estoy aterrado…. Pero el que no arriesga no gana, si pierdo al menos lo habré intentado.

Fred le sonrió con sinceridad y la morena hizo lo mismo al tiempo que se hamacaba un poco mientras pensaba en los sueños de su querido amigo.

Rió.

Amores como esos no se veían todos los días.

( * — * — * )

Hermione dejó caer la última hoja de la larguísima novela que debía leer aquel día.

Estaba agotada y bastante molesta con su jefe, el cual creía que lo único que podía hacer ella, era leer y leer lo que él consideraba "obras maestras del siglo XXI".

Tomó los primeros cinco capítulos de la siguiente novela que debía leer, y los metió en su bolso. Debía largarse de allí antes que su jefe encontrara otra absurda razón para retenerla más tiempo en aquel diminuto cubículo.

Cuando obtuvo aquel empleo en la editorial Harris & Harris había creído que era lo mejor del mundo, y así había sido hasta que Zachary Harris tomó el lugar de su padre al frente de la editorial y se dedicó desde el primer momento a encomendarle tareas aburridas, como leer historias extremadamente predecibles y cursis para amas de casa desesperadas y adolescentes ingenuas con sueños absurdos de millonarios de buen corazón montados sobre una Harley o un Volvo.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida se despidió de la secretaria de Harris y de un par de colegas. Finalmente era viernes, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se alegraba de que así fuera.

Ya comenzaba a formársele una sonrisa de triunfo cuando llego a la recepción y vio la luz del atardecer atravesando la puerta de cristal. Cada paso que daba hacia la salida era un paso hacia una libertad que necesitaba hacia horas…

Pero lamentablemente el destino era cruel con ella. Por lo visto el Todopoderoso la había convertido en su broma predilecta.

-Hermione.- Zachary Harris, con su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado y su traje caro, dejó de hablar con la recepcionista y se acercó a la castaña con una enorme sonrisa.- Me alegro de verte ¿Ya leíste la novela que te mande?

Ante aquella pregusta la mujer bufó asqueada.

Lamentablemente su jefe era un hombre de pocas luces, e inmediato creyó que aquel bufido había sido un suspiro enamorado y que todas las señales de fastidio que daba Hermione eran en realidad desesperados gritos en busca de su atención.

Harris sonrió con suficiencia, era tan idiota que creía que tenía a Hermione comiendo de la mano.

-La novela es más de lo mismo, pero lo más probable es que tenga bastante públicos.- masculló mientras su jefe sonreía encantado.

Zachary Harris, a diferencia de su padre, no entendía la abismal diferencia que había entre un best seller de argumento original y exquisita narración y un best seller corriente que solo atraía a personas que rara vez se ponían a pensar en lo que leían después de cerrar la tapa.

-Estupendo, estupendo.-dijo mientras se frotaba las manos.

-Si, algo verdaderamente fantástico….- comentó sin muchos ánimos, pero al ver que el hombre estaba de muy buen humor se apresuró a decir con su tono más profesional.- Tengo entendido que ayer Susan Bones envió su ultima novela y que todavía no has asignado a nadie para…

-Se la voy a asignar a Hannah.-le atajó Zachary con rapidez.- Ella es muy buena con ese tipo de novelas históricas.

-Yo también lo haría bien si me dejara intentarlo.- Masculló la castaña, mirándolo desafiante.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?-l e propuso, ignorándola con descaro, mientras sacaba una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo del pantalón.

Hermione tomó aire y contó hasta diez para no mandarlo al diablo.

-No, gracias. Hasta el lunes.

Sin mirarlo siquiera, salió a la calle con la frente en alto y un humor de perros que estaba apunto de estallar.

Se sentía enojada con el mundo entero, ya no recordaba los tiempos en que amaba su trabajo, parecían sueños olvidados aquellos lapsos en los que entraba por la mañana con una sonrisa y salía a la tarde con una sonrisa triste. Extrañaba aquella época…

Su trabajo estaba a unas calles de su apartamento, por eso mismo su pequeño auto verde manzana estaba acumulando polvo en el estacionamiento de edificio. Cruzó la calle y dio vuelta en la esquina, solo podía fantasear con una larga y reconfortante ducha.

Decidió cortar camino por un pequeño parque que había en la zona, pero aquella no fue una idea muy buena. Al ver el césped y los árboles rebosantes de vida, la imagen del parque que había frente a la casa de sus padres se hizo presente en su cabeza. Se sintió repentinamente melancólica, mientras un viejo recuerdo de los once años se volvía más claro ante sus ojos.

Podía recordar a la perfección la vez que había caído de un árbol y se había lastimado la pierna. En aquella ocasión Fred la había retado a que lo hiciera y ella para no quedar como una "niña boba" (así la había llamado el pelirrojo) había accedido, pero al final su poca práctica trepando le había jugado en contra y había terminado en el suelo con un tobillo roto.

Se sintió molesta consigo misma al darse cuenta que el final de ese recuerdo no dejaba mal parado a Fred. En esa ocasión el chico, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, la había llevado en su espalda hasta su casa para que su mamá la llevara al hospital.

A Hermione no le gustaba admitirlo, pero Fred se había comportado muy lindo con ella esa vez. Suspiró. Tal vez se había mostrado tan atento y preocupado porque se sentía culpable por lo sucedido.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. No entendía porque rayos pensaba en Fred. Se había prometido aquella misma mañana no volver a mencionar, ver, escuchar o pensar en él.

Por nada en el mundo quería caer en sus jueguitos tontos.

Apuró el paso y al salir del parque camino un par de cuadras más hasta llegar al alto edificio en que vivía. No era un lugar muy lujoso, casi todos los apartamentos tenían solo un dormitorio y los balcones eran demasiado pequeños. Pero a Hermione no le importaba, porque aquel diminuto espacio en la ciudad de Londres era completamente suyo y de su gato Crookshanks.

Suspiró cansada mientras veía como unos hombres entraban y salían del edificio con cajas que sacaban de un auto que le resultaba ligeramente conocido. Por lo visto alguien acababa de mudarse allí.

Fue directo al ascensor al tiempo que pedía a dios que los nuevos inquilinos no se pusieran a hacer mucho ruido mientras ordenaban. Al salir del ascensor se encontró con un verdadero lío, de esos que le sacaban canas verdes.

El pequeño pasillo que compartían el apartamento 101, 102 y 103 estaba lleno de cajas.

Se sorprendió al ver a Eric, el hijo del encargado, ayudando a meter las cajas en el apartamento 101, el cual su amiga Ginny acababa de dejar vacío la tarde anterior.

Todo aquello le pareció sumamente extraño, el apartamento era de Ginny, ella lo había comprado hacia unos años con el dinero que había heredado de una tía, y estaba segura de que la pelirroja james le había comentado que había decidido alquilarlo o venderlo. Además por lo que tenía entendido, todavía quedaban cosas de su amiga allí dentro.

-Buenas tardes señorita Granger.-La saludó el muchacho de quince años al tiempo que sacaba una caja que estaba bloqueando la entrada al apartamento de Hermione.

-Hola Eric…-le sonrió.-No sabía que Ginny había vendido su apartamento.

-Ginny no lo vendió...- Le corrigió Eric mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Ha, no?- la castaña lo miró sorprenda, ¿Acaso Ginny había regresado al edificio? ¿Tan mal había salido el intento de convivencia con Harry?

Sin decir ni una palabra, saltó un par de cajas y entró por la puerta ya abierta del apartamento número 101. Si su amiga había regresado era por que había tenido una discusión muy fea con su novio, y de seguro estaría destrozada.

El lugar estaba lleno de cajas esparcidas en el suelo y de muebles recién comprados. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que había metido la pata al entrar allí. Si su amiga hubiera tenido una riña con Harry, ella hubiera sido la primera en enterarse.

"Ginny _no lo vendió_..." había dicho el chico. ¡Claro! No lo vendió, pero si lo alquilo.

Tratando de no abochornarse mucho más, intentó salir del apartamento, pero su racha de mala suerte seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y por esta salió un hombre alto de cabello rojo fuego. Al verla ahí parada con cara de sorpresa no pudo evitar reír con ganas.

-Hola Granger.

La chica empalideció. ¡¿Por qué su vida tenia que ser el guión de una mala comedia de bajo presupuesto?!

-¿Fred? ¡¿Qué diablos haces _aquí_?!

( * — * — * )

Espero Que les guste! Muchas gracias por los comentarios ;)


	5. Por un maldito auto

**Por un maldito auto.**

-¡Harry!- exclamó Ginny con la respiración entrecortada.- Harry… _por favor_.

Trató de apartarse de él, pero su novio estaba demasiado concentrado en besar su cuello y desabrochar su blusa para escucharla.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior mientras escuchaba como su teléfono sonaba sobre la mesita ratonera de la sala. Trató de alcanzarlo pero se encontró atrapada entre los cojines del sillón y su acalorado novio.

-¡Harry James Potter, si es mi jefa la que llama y por tu culpa me meto en un líos, te juro que no me veras desnuda por un mes entero!

El moreno paró en seco, levantando la cabeza ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos.

-Está bien.-masculló mientras se sentaba a un lado del sillón, dejando bastante espacio entre ambos.

-Eres un niño bueno.- le sonrió antes de tomar su móvil.

-_¡¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste que Fred se mudaría a tu apartamento_?!- la voz furiosa de Hermione casi la deja sorda.

-Hola a ti también.-le atajó Ginny, un tanto molesta.

La respiración agitada de su amiga se escucho desde el otro lado.

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste?_

-No creí que te importara

-_Pudiste habérmelo comentado… acabo de meter la pata entrando al apartamento creyendo que habías vuelto._

-¿Y por qué rayos creíste eso?

-_Yo que se, pensé que te habías peleado con Harry o algo así. _

-¡Gracias por la fe que le tienes a nuestra relación!- comentó Harry, el cual podía escuchar a la perfección los gritos de su amiga.

-_Oh lo siento, no quise decir que no crea que ustedes son una pareja…_-trató de defenderse con un tono mas tranquilo.

-Ya se amiga.-sonrió Ginny.- Pero no entiendo porque te molesta tanto, es Fred, lo conoces desde que tienes dos años. No creo que se haya molestado contigo por entrar a su casa…

_-No, no se molesto. Pero ya sabes como es_…

-¿Te hizo un par de bromas?-preguntó en tono comprensivo la pelirroja.

-_Si_-gruñó su amiga.- _Le dijo a Eric que llamara a la marina y al ejército porque una loca había entrado a su apartamento para violarlo._

Ante esto ni Harry ni Ginny pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Vamos Hermione, ya conoces a Fred.- le dijo Harry, aprovechando que su novia había encendido el altavoz.- Él es así, todo un payaso.

-_Lo se_.- suspiró.-_Pero desde que llego, sus bromas se están pasando de castaño oscuro._

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

_-Nada, déjalo. Tengo trabajo que hacer, los veo el fin de semana._

Antes que Harry o Ginny pudieran hacerle más preguntas, la conexión se cortó.

Harta, Ginny dejó su teléfono sobre la mesita.

-Creo que el plan de Fred no esta saliendo muy bien que digamos.- Comentó amargamente Harry.- Hermione lo detesta cada día mas.

-Lo se- suspiró la chica sentándose a su lado para que este la abrazara.- Pero Fred esta decidido. Ya sabes todo el empeño que puso en este plan.

-Lo se, lo se. No te olvides quien fue el que se aseguro que esa estúpida botella señalara a Fred.

( * — * — * )

Hermione suspiró mientras se retocaba el maquillaje. Aquella semana había sido espantosa, el trabajo se había vuelto mil veces más tedioso y su jefe doblemente más insistente. Por eso mismo estaba en aquel momento arreglándose para ir a un estúpido lanzamiento de una novela mediocre con Harris.

Esta vez si que no había encontrado escusa para escapar de aquella obligación. Bufó, aquella noche seria la más aburrida de su vida y lo peor de todo era que la iba a compartir con el idiota de su jefe.

Tomó su bolso y salio de su apartamento lista para ir al matadero.

- … ¡Ho párese ser que le caes muy bien!

Al salir al pasillo se encontró con su vecina, la señora Kafieri y el idiota descerebrado de Fred.

Hermione reprimió un gemido, había pasado toda la semana tratando de no cruzarse con él, y ahora en el peor momento se lo venia a encontrar. ¡Su vida no podía ser peor!

-Buenas noches señora Kafieri.- la saludó tratando de no mirar la cara burlona de Fred.

-Buenas noche querida-le sonrió la anciana.- ¿ya conoces al nuevo inquilino?

-Si, si. Es hermano de Ginny, claro que lo conozco.-masculló.- Hola Fred.

Lo miró de reojo con mala cara, el hombre estaba sonriéndole mientras jugaba muy divertido con el pequeño chihuahua de la señora Kafieri, Simi.

-Hola Simi, ¿Cómo estas preciosa?-saludó Hermione a la perrita, tratando de que se notara de que le importaba mas saludar a la perra que a él.

-Hola Hermione.- le sonrió, sin darle mucha importancia a la cara de pocos amigos de la castaña. – Hace días que no te veo.

-Bueno, eso suele pasar cuando las personas trabajan ¿no? – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, y casi murmurando añadió.- No tengo tiempo para ver a vecinos pesados como tu.

-Oye Hermione…-comenzó a decir Fred muy serio, pero la chica lo atajó con rapidez.

-Tengo que irme, espero que tengan una buena noche.- sin mas se metió en el ascensor.

-¿No es muy tarde para salir y mas así?- le miró con desapruebo su vestido negro.

-Tengo una cita.- le espetó Hermione de mal humor.- Además yo me visto como me viene en gana.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron antes de que pudiera escuchar lo que Fred le contesto.

Ahora si que estaba de mal humor, y dudaba poder soportar una velada junto a Harris sin terminar desempleada.

( * — * — * )

-¿Una copa?- le ofreció Harris con una sonrisa que intentaba ser encantadora.

Al instante negó con la cabeza mientras jugueteaba con la pulsera que llevaba.

-No, gracias.

-No has tomado nada en toda la noche.-le reprochó su jefe sentándose junto a ella en la mesa.

-No me gusta el alcohol.- se excusó. No era que no le gustara, pero no quería beber nada estando con Zachary. Sus frustraciones mezcladas con unas cuantas copas podían hacer que despertara a la mañana siguiente en la cama de ese idiota.

-Vamos Granger, diviértete un poco, ni siquiera has bailado.

-No me gusta bailar.-mintió mientras miraba hacia todas partes.- Creo que yo ya me voy.

-Oh no.-protestó Harris un tanto molesto.- Vamos a divertirnos.

-¿Divertirnos? Harris esta fiesta se termino hace quince minutos, ya no queda casi nadie.-Trató de levantarse pero Zachary se lo impidió.

-Entonces vamos a otra parte.- le sonrió de una forma picara. Harris era muy guapo, Hermione lo aceptaba a regañadientes, pero su enorme ego hacia que lo odiara.

-Yo me largo. Tenia que acompañarte a esta porquería de evento, pero nada mas...

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cascarrabias?

-Soy así, lo tomas o lo dejas.- esta vez pudo levantarse sin que se lo impidieran y salió del enorme salón antes de que Harris intentara seducirla de una forma poco caballerosa.

Detestaba tener que trabajar para ese idiota.

Estaba llovía a cantaros cuando salió de la mansión dónde se había celebrado la fiesta, se metió en su coche y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo.

"_Que hermosa noche"_ pensó con sarcasmo.

_-"Esto sacas por no haber fingido una fractura de pierna" _susurró una voz molesta, muy parecida a la de su amigo Harry, dentro de su cabeza.

"_No, esto me saco por no haber renunciado el mismo día que el padre de Zachary dejo la editorial"_

-_"No te lo discuto… aunque venir esta noche con Harris si que fue una estupidez… ¡Y decirle a Fred que era una cita! ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Acaso querías ponerlo celoso?"_

"_¡Yo no quería ponerlo celoso!"_ chilló en su fuero interno mientras aceleraba. _"¿Por qué diablos piensas que voy a querer que Fred se ponga celoso?"_

_-"Tu lo sabe y Yo también…. ¿Para que preguntas?"_

"_¡Cállate!"_

_-"No tengo ganas… Oye ¿llevaste el auto al mecánico? La ultima vez que lo usaste no sonaba muy bien…"_

De pronto el motor hizo un espantoso ruido y dejo de funcionar en el acto, mientras el humo comenzaba a salir.

-¡Maldita sea!

Salió del coche, furiosa, mientras la lluvia la mojaba de pies a cabeza. Miró el auto furiosa, no sabía que diablo hacer. Volvió a meterse dentro y sacó su móvil del bolso.

Marcó al número de su mecánico para que este fuera por el auto, pero dio ocupado.

-¡Odio _mi_ vida!-bufó mientras volvía a salir del coche otra vez.

Observó lo que la rodeaba, estaba en el medio de la nada ¡¿Por qué diablo el maldito evento tenía que ser en una mansión en medio del campo?! Debía de estar a dos o tres kilómetros de Londres. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, en cualquier momento Harris pasaría por ahí y no le quedaría otra que pedirle que le diera un aventón. Soltó el aire, resignada. Su vida no podía ser peor.

De pronto los faroles de una camioneta negra que se acercaba la cegaron momentáneamente. Se llevó la mano hacia la cara para hacerse sombra mientras el vehiculo paraba a unos cuantos metros.

_-"¡Genial, ahí viene la ayuda!"_

"_O un asesino en serie que viola a las chicas idiotas que se quedan varadas en medio de la nada porque olvidaron enviar el auto al mecánico"_

_-"Esa también puede ser una opción, pesimista." _

-¡¿Solo a ti te pasan este tipo de cosas?!-le preguntó el conductor al tiempo que salía de la camioneta.

Al escuchar esa inconfundible voz solo atino a mirar al cielo negro mientras gritaba:

-¡¿Esto es una broma?! ¡¿Tiene algo contra mi?!

-¿Así recibes a las personas que quieren darte una mano?-le sonrió Fred mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Daba una vuelta por ahí, y me encontré una guapa amargada en apuros.

-¿Una vuelta por ahí?- le interrogó mirándolo con los ojos entornados.- ¿A kilómetros del Londres? ¡¿Crees que soy idiota?!

-¿Quieres que te conteste?-Hermione lo miró furiosa.-¡Oh vamos preciosa, solo abraza con fuerza las cosas buenas que te da la vida?

-Lo haría si me diera algo bueno.

Fred solo sonrió.

-Vamos, sube a la camioneta, estamos empapándonos aquí fuera.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?

El pelirrojo dejó el tono de broma en el acto.

-Estas en el medio de la nada, nena, y estás empapada. Si quieres enfermarte o que un pervertido te secuestre, quédate aquí. Si no, sube ya.- abrió la puerta del copiloto y espero bajo la lluvia que Hermione se decidiera a subir.

-Pero mi auto…

-Acabo de llamar a una grúa. Tú no te preocupes.

Hermione dudo.

_-"Vamos chica, es él o Harris. Tu eliges."_

Con un suspiro de resignación tomó su bolso y subió a la camioneta.

-No me creo nada que estuvieras casualmente pasando por aquí- refunfuñó Hermione cuando Fred se subió.

-¿Entonces como explicas que me haya topado contigo?-le miró pícaramente mientra prendía la calefacción.

-¿Llamaste a Ginny y le preguntaste donde estaba?

Los ojos de Fred brillaron con culpabilidad en la oscuridad del vehículo.

-¿Por qué crees que haría eso?

-Porque eres un entrometido…

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó mientras se ponía en marcha y se alejaban a toda velocidad del humeante auto de Hermione.

-Claro que si, te entrometiste en esto, como cuando salí del apartamento y me criticaste mi forma de vestir.

-Yo no hice eso.- se defendió con una risita.- Tan solo pregunte si pretendías salir así.

-Eso se llama entrometerse.

-Eso se llama preocuparse, ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo sexy que te ves con ese vestido?!- la miró de reojo, se veía mucho mas sexy ahora que estaba toda mojada.- ¡Diablos, si yo quiero arrancarte ese vestido con los dientes! ¿Te imaginas las fantasías que puedes provocar en un desconocido?

-¿Así que según tu, es mas seguro excitarte a ti que a un desconocido?-No puedo evitar reí por lo absurdo de la conversación.

-Al menos yo no te tocaría sin tu consentimiento…-le aseguró sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.

-Oh claro, me olvidaba, eres todo un caballero.

Hubo un largo silencio, en que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar. Hermione seguía preguntándose si Fred de verdad le había dicho que se veía sexy. Y también si era verdad que estaba en esos momentos en su camioneta. ¡Aquello era absurdo! Fred acababa de aparecer para salvarla de la oscuridad de la noche como todo un príncipe azul montado sobre una 4x4.

Cuando la ciudad de Londres comenzó aparecer a su alrededor, Fred decidió abordar un tema que hacia horas que le daba vueltas por la cabeza.

-Hermione…-la llamó de una forma suaba.

-¿Si?

-Tengo dos dudas que me están matando.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, no había rastro de burla en su voz.

-Adelante.

-¿En verdad tenias una cita?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque la gente normal no tiene citas en medio de la nada.

-No, no era una cita.-admitió con un suspiro.- Era un lanzamiento de una novela muy importante para el idiota de mi jefe.

-¿Y por qué me dijiste que era una cita? ¿Querías que me pusiera celoso?-rió apenas.

Hermione bufó.

-Claro que no, solo estaba molesta porque te habías metido con mi vestido.

-Creo que ya quedo claro porque me metí con tu vestido… aunque siendo sincero, aún quiero meterme con tu vestido. Me pregunto cuanto tardaría en quitártelo…-les sonrió provocativamente.

-Idiota.-masculló Hermione, fastidiada.

-Y eso me lleva a mi segunda duda. ¿Por qué me odias?

-Yo no te odio.-le atajó con rapidez Hermione, aunque después lo pensó un poco.- Bueno, creo que _"odio" _es una palabra muy fuerte… mas bien, me fastidia tu existencia.

-Wow, si que eres sincera.- comentó tratando de sonar burlón.

-Lo siento, creo que esa tampoco es una buena definición de lo que siento hacia ti…

-¿Y que siente?

-No lo se, primero me fastidias con ese estúpido contrato que hicimos cuando éramos unos niños y ahora aparéese como todo un protagonista de novela rosa para sacarme de una carretera oscura. No puedo odiarte y tampoco quererte… ¡Es difícil!

Fred parecía satisfecho con aquello.

-Creo que con eso me puedo conformar… _por ahora._


	6. Un pelirrojo en la cabeza

**Un pelirrojo en la cabeza.**

Se estremeció al sentir aquellos brazos tan fuertes y calidos a su alrededor. Dejó escapar un suspiró al notar esas manos masculinas recorriéndola a una lentitud torturadora, paseándose sin el menor pudor por sus muslos mientras subía un poco mas su falda.

¡Maldita sea, el muy desgraciado sabia que era lo que tenía que hacer para hacerla estremecer!

La cabeza de Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas al sentir los calidos labios del hombre besándole el cuello de una manera salvaje. Todo aquello era maravilloso.

-Fred…-gimió al tiempo que lo abrazaba como si su vida se fuera en eso. Lo necesitaba cerca, no quería que volviera a alejarse de ella, en aquel momento lo deseaba con locura, lo quería dentro de ella…

El pelirrojo le sonrió con malicia al darle un suave empujón para dejarla de espaldas al colchón y con agilidad se sitúo sobre ella, haciéndole sentir lo mucho que la deseaba.

Continúo con sus caminos de besos acalorados hasta llegar a su escote.

Hermione no puso resistencia al notar como comenzaba a desabrocharle la blusa.

Jamás en su vida había experimentado algo tan estupendo como las manos ardientes de Fred apretando con suavidad sus pechos erguidos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar por el placer que le provocaba sentir el cuerpo de aquel insoportable idiota sobre ella.

Sus ojos brillaron de deseo al ver ese pecho musculoso, ese dorso perfecto que estaba hecho para comérselo a besos.

-Te deseo… siempre lo he hecho.- confesó entre jadeos Fred antes de mordisquear con suavidad su cuello.- Te amo, ratón de biblioteca.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¡Dios, como la ponía ese hombre con unas cuantas carisias y un par de palabras!

Dejó que sus manos se dieran el gusto, dejándolas vagar a su antojo por aquel dorso desnudo que la dejaba sin aliento.

Gritó de placer al sentir dos largos dedos de Fred hundirse en su interior ¡Fred Weasley era la puta perfección!

Mordisqueó su hombro pálido y salpicado de pecas.

_-Te amo Fred…_

-¿Hermione? ¡Hermione!

La chica casi cae redonda al piso al escuchar la voz divertida de su colega, Helena Yost, llamándola.

Miró alrededor aturdida, se había quedado dormida sobre su escritorio. Con las mejillas al rojo vivo miró a Helena, la cual la miraba con mucha atención a través de sus gruesas gafas rectangulares.

-Te quedaste dormida.- dijo en un tono que estaba muy alejado al de reproche. Le sonrió abiertamente.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó Hermione mientras se alisaba la ropa- Últimamente no estoy durmiendo muy bien.

-Eso no es lo que parecía-la miró con picardía.- Tenias una sonrisa enorme… ¿Con quien estabas soñando? ¿Con Brad Pitt?

Hermione soltó una risita.

-Mas o menos.

Riendo como loca, Helena abandonó la pequeña oficina después de dejarle sobre el escritorio la última novela rosa súper cursi que Harris le había asignado.

Con un resoplido observó el faco de hojas frente a ella. No podía creer que todo aquello fuera un sueño. Era increíble. Había sido tan real que aún podía sentir la respiración agitada de Fred en su cuello y sus manos atrevidas en su parte mas intima. ¡Por el amor del todopoderoso, ese había sido sin duda alguna el sueño más vivido y erótico que había tenido en la vida! Que injusticia, se lamento mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sin poder evitarlo miró alrededor a la espera de que Fred apareciera en algún rincón y le dijera que nada había sido un sueño. Suspiró derrotada. Su inconsciente era una creatura cruel que la estaba volviendo loca.

Volvió a sentir un hormigueo en el pecho al recordar esa perfecta imagen de Fred con el pecho desnudo. Sintió una enorme vergüenza al percatarse del inmenso e impulsivo deseo que tenía de correr a su apartamento y averiguar si el verdadero Fred estaba tan bueno como él del sueño. Agitó la cabeza en un intento de ahuyentar esas ideas desesperadas que hacían que sus hormonas enloquecieran.

Le echó un vistazo al reloj. La jornada laboral estaba apunto de llegar a su fin. Con una pequeña sonrisa ordeno su escritorio y metió la novela en su bolso. Había quedado con Harry y Ginny para tomar algo en un bar que había a unas calles.

Tratando de ignorar el sin fin de sensaciones que le había dejado aquel extraño sueño, tomó sus cosas y salió casi a las corridas para evitar a Harris.

Sin dejar de sonreír caminó calle abajo. De pronto todo le parecía más hermoso, hasta esa aburrida tarde gris. No pudo evitar reír al pensar en lo que su amiga Ginny siempre repetía, según la pelirroja un poco de sexo siempre levantaba el ánimo, pero… ¿se podía considerar un sueño erótico con su vecino, como sexo? Hizo un esforzó para borrar la sonrisa, pensar de esa forma de Fred era completamente inapropiado…. Pero no tenia la culpa de haber tenido el mejor sueño del mundo, simplemente ella no podía controlar el nebuloso universo de los sueños.

Al entrar al bar se encontró con Harry y Ginny en una mesa muy apartada, por suerte para ella no estaba besándose de una forma empalagosa.

A cada paso que daba hacia ellos, las imágenes de su sueño se hacían más palpables en su cabeza. No pudo evitar sentirse muy incomoda, no le gustaba la idea de pensar en Fred desnudo mientras tomaba una cerveza con su hermano del alma y su mejor amiga.

¿Por qué rayos no podía dejara de recordar ese sueño estando con sus amigos?

Sonrió más abiertamente, la respuesta era demasiado obvia: ¡Aquel par era la personificación terrenal de la lujuria!

-Hola Hermione.-le sonrió con cautela Harry.- ¿Por qué tan feliz?

La castaña se encogió de hombros. Nada en el mundo la haría decir la verdad.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal la vida?-les saludó alegremente.

Harry y Ginny se miraron incrédulos.

-¿Y los gritos?-le preguntó Ginny con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.- ¿Los reproche?

Hermione reprimió una risita antes de pedirle a una mesera que le trajera una cerveza.

-No se de que están hablando…- En realidad si lo sabía, pero le resultaba muy divertido verlos tan tensos y asustados.

-Creí que nos habías invitado aquí para reprocharnos por haberle dicho a Fred sobre ese dichoso evento del sábado.-dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse seria. Tamborileó la mesa con los dedos mientras miraba fijamente a sus amigos.

-Está bien ¿Por qué se lo dijeron? Saben perfectamente que Fred y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.-"Al menos en el plano real, porque en el de los sueños ya es otra cosa…"- Y para ser sincera me sentí muy incomoda cuando apareció la otra noche para recogerme.

Sus amigos intercambiaron una extraña mirada.

-Veras Hermione…- trató de comenzar Harry de una forma diplomática, pero su impulsiva novia lo interrumpió.

-La verdad es que no se porque te enojas, no hicimos nada malo. Fred fue a la casa de Harry…- su novio hizo una mueca al escucharla, así que la chica se apresuro a corregirse.- ¡Esta bien, Potter!... Fred fue a "nuestra casa" a tomar algo y nos pusimos a hablara.

-En una cosa y otra salio tu nombre…

-Él comentó que tu habías salido.-prosiguió Ginny mientras la camarera regresaba con tres cervezas.- También nos dijo que te habías molestado un poquito con él al salir.

-"Un poquito" es minimizar las cosas.- masculló Hermione antes de beber un trago de su cerveza

-Lo importante.-continuó Harry, ignorando a su amiga.-Es que yo le pregunte si habías salido con tu coche, Fred dijo que no lo había visto en el estacionamiento al salir. Entonces yo comente que el auto hacia tiempo que no sonaba bien y que me preocupaba que te quedaras varada en medio de la nada por culpa de esa chatarra vieja.

-Después de eso me pregunto si yo sabía donde estabas, se lo dije y se fue sin decir nada… ¡Te juro que no tenia ni idea que iría por ti!

Resopló antes de beber otro trago, Ginny tenía razona, ellos no habían hecho nada malo y Fred solo se había comportado como un buen amigo al preocuparse por ella.

-No se porque te molesta tanto Fred.-Comentó Harry con serenidad.- Él fue muy gentil al ir a recogerte.

-Lo se…-admitió derrotada.- Solo que me resulta difícil aceptar a Fred….en mi vida….

Harry y Ginny compartieron una mirada de complicidad que Hermione no advirtió.

-Yo en tu lugar haría un esfuerzo para _"aceptarlo en tu vida"._ Porque mi hermano vino para quedarse.


	7. ¡Idiota con complejo de héroe!

**¡Mil gracias, idiota con complejo de héroe!**

-Dime la verdad. ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre Fred y tu?-le preguntó Harry a Hermione, mientras Ginny iba al baño del bar. La castaña bajó su cerveza sin dejar de mirar a su amigo con asombro.

-Entre Fred y yo no hay absolutamente nada.-Dijo con una seguridad demoledora.

-Si, claro.- Harry puso los ojos en blanco antes de tomar otro sorbo de su bebida.- Vamos, se nota a kilómetros que te esfuerzas en detestarlo. Pero no entiendo porque… ¿Qué te pasa con él, Copito?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el estúpido sobrenombre que le había puesto su padre cuando era pequeña, apodo que su mejor amigo solía utilizar para molestarla cuando estaba aburrido.

-No me pasa nada con Fred.- Harry la atravesó con su mirada esmeralda, esa atenta y estudiosa que siempre la hacia aflojar la maldita lengua.- Esta bien. Fred…. Él es desesperante, sus bromas son insufribles y cada vez que lo veo sonreír ¡Aggg! ¡Simplemente lo quiero estrangular!

Sin razón alguna sintió un fuego en su interior, muy parecido al que había ardido en su pecho al despertar aquella tarde después de ese escandaloso sueño con el pelirrojo.

Harry la miró con atención, con esa expresión de consejero sabio que siempre le sacaba desquicio.

-Creo que te entiendo.-le sonrió.

Hermione agitó la cabeza con fuerza. Dudaba muy seriamente que su amigo la entendiera de verdad.

-¿De que hablan?- Ginny regresó a la mesa con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hablábamos de la gran cantidad de canas verdes que me han salido desde que comenzamos a vivir juntos.-le guiñó un ojo el moreno, mientras la castaña suspiraba aliviada al ver que Harry no parecía interesado en ventilar su pequeña conversación sobre Fred.

Ginny lo miró con una fingida expresión de ofensa.

-Lo siento, señor Potter, si tantas canas le provoco será mejor que esta noche duerma en el sillón.

Hermione rió con ganas al ver la cara de terror que ponía Harry.

-Cielo, era una broma, lo siento mi pichoncita…

-¿Mi pichoncita?-se dobló de la risa.- ¡Patético!

Harry la miró con los ojos entornados al tiempo que Ginny riendo a carcajadas le desordenaba el cabello.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, quedamos en cenar con Lily y James, y vamos a llegar tarde.

-Que se diviertan.- le deseó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué vas hacer esta noche?-le preguntó la pelirroja mientras se ponía su abrigo.

-Mmm… nada, beberé otra cerveza y me iré a casa. Necesito dormir un rato largo.- _"Haber si consigo otro sueñito lindo"_

-Si quieres venir con nosotros…-le ofreció Harry al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-No chicos…

-Vamos, a Lily no le molestara, al revés, se ofenderá si se entera que te invitamos y tu dijiste que no.-le aseguró Ginny.

-Pues espero que no se atrevan a decirle que rechacé una de sus cenas.-soltó una risita cansada.- Enserio chicos, estoy bien y quiero un rato para estar conmigo.

-¿Segura?

-Vamos Ginny, tu sabes que me gusta tomarme una noche a la semana para hacer nada.

-Está bien.-la pelirroja se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Al pasar junto a Harry, este le susurró un casi inaudible: _"Llámalo"_

La chica le sonrió abiertamente antes de salir del bar con su móvil en la mano.

Harry aprovechó el momento a solas con su amiga y le susurró mientras se inclinaba para dejar el dinero de las cervezas sobre la mesa.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Ginny a veces es desesperante. No hay un día en que no haga una de sus locuras y además es mas terca que una mula ¡Y sabe dios que hay veces en que quisiera estrangularla!... Pero a pesar de todo, no veo la vida sin ella.

Le dedicó una sonrisa llena de misterios antes de dar media vuelta y salir del local para reunirse con su novia.

Los vio caminar calle abajo, Ginny le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y Harry le pasó el suyo por los hombros, mientras reían alegres entre pequeños besos y apretones mimosos.

¿Acaso Harry insinuaba que ella podía tener algo parecido… con Fred?

Agitó la cabeza de nuevo al tiempo que abandonaba la mesa y se sentaba en la barra.

Era imposible, ella y Fred eran polos opuestos, era absurdo pensar en ellos como una pareja. Su concepto de diversión era leer un grueso libro de letras diminutas junto a una chimenea encendida, mientras que el de Fred era ir de fiesta en fiesta hasta caerse muerto.

Ellos jamás serian como Harry y Ginny. Sus amigos eran parecidos y a la vez diferentes, ambos eran unos tercos de primera. Harry era un tanto tímido, cerrado y demasiado maduro para su edad, mientras que su novia era muy alegre y alocada. En cierta forma, uno tenía lo que le faltaba al otro. Pero… ¿Qué eran Fred y ella? ¡Incompatibles! Así de fácil. Ella era una chica con los pies en la tierra que trabajaba todos los días para pagar las cuentas y Fred Weasley era un soñador que ambicionaba con ser actor.

-Una cerveza, por favor.- le pidió a uno de los meseros.

Ahora si quería borrarse a Fred de la cabeza. Una cosa era tener sueños eróticos, pero otra muy diferente era que su mejor amigo insinuara que ella no podía ver la vida sin Fred "Ego Enorme" Weasley. ¡Eso era absurdo! Desde pequeña lo había detestado.

_-"Pero te gustaba cuando él era dulce y atento". _Le recordó la maliciosa voz de su conciencia.

"_Eso pasaba muy pocas veces". _ Masculló en su fuero interno antes de tomar un trago la cerveza que acaba de darle el mesero.

_-"Te gusta su presencia"_

"_¡Cada vez que lo veo quiero ahogarlo!"_

_-"¿Ahogarlo?.. No estabas precisamente ahogándolo en ese sueño, nena…"_

-Tom, dame algo más fuerte.

El muchacho que estaba atendiendo en la barra la miró con los ojos entornados.

-Muy mal días ¿Eh, Hermione?

La castaña se encogió de hombros. Su subconsciente y Harry se habían unido sin proponérselo para que pasara las horas pensando en ese pelirrojo maldito.

-Hoy fue un día… movido.-suspiró.

Tom le sonrió antes de colocar una especie de coctel de frutas con poco alcohol frente a ella. Hermione lo miró con el seño fruncido.

-Dije algo fuerte.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y le clavó sus grandes ojos negros.

-Si Hermione, te escuché. Pero no quiero que mañana aparezcas por aquí enojada conmigo por no haber hecho algo para evitar tu borrachera.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada mientras lo veía alejarse riendo alegremente. Aunque le molestaba aquello, tenía que admitir que se lo agradecía enormemente, y más cuando la segunda voz que más odiaba en el mundo se hizo escuchar a su lado.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de girar la cabeza y ver a Zachary Harris sentado a su lado.

-Yo debí ser una persona muy mala en la otra vida.-comentó.

Harris frunció el seño pero a pesar de eso no dejo de sonreír.

-Me alegra verte aquí.

-Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo.- le aseguró con frialdad. La cerveza ya estaba provocando estragos en su lengua.

-Empiezo a pensar que mi presencia te molesta.-la miró con una mirada tan provocadora que cualquier mujer con poco seso se hubiera derretido en el acto.

-¿En serio crees eso? No se porque piensas algo así.- comentó con el sarcasmo mas puro y duro.

Harris hizo una mueca.

-Se que debe resultarte raro ya que trabajamos juntos, pero creo que deberías divertirte un poco mas.- le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Divertirme? ¿Contigo precisamente?

-Puedo ser muy divertido si me lo propongo.-se aproximó un poco. Hermione se enderezó, lista para golpearlo si era necesario.

-Señor Harris, creo que se esta tomado demasiadas libertades.-dijo con un tono terriblemente forma.

-Vamos Hermione, ya no estamos en la oficina, puedes llamarme Zachary.

-Preferiría no hacerlo, usted es mi jefe y nada…

-Si soy tu jefe…-la atajó- pero eso no evita que podamos pasar un rato juntos.- se acercó aun mas.- Tengo que decir que me desilusionó mucho que me bajaras solo la otra noche…

-El evento había terminado, y mi obligación con usted también.

-Ese es tu problema.- resopló Zachary con desesperación.- Siempre tomas todo como una obligación.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos echando chispas. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía el muy ególatra?!

-¡AMOR!

Al escuchar aquella voz su corazón se aceleró. No sabía si su presencia era algo bueno o todo lo contrario.

Al mirar a un lado vio a Fred con su mejor y más encantadora sonrisa, llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados. Tenia una apariencia de chico rebelde que la dejo sin aliento.

-Siento mucho la tardanza, cielo. Es que tuve quedarme un rato con el director. Pero no te preocupes, te recompensare.-la miró pícaramente antes de rodearla con un brazo y besarla en el cuello de una forma descaradamente acalorada.

-Fred…-susurró sin saber que hacer. Miró a Harris de reojo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse a carcajadas. El rostro del hombre no tenia precio, sus ojos eran los de un búho y su boca una perfecta "O"

-Hola ¿tu quien eres?-le sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Zac… Zachary Harris.-balbució.

-Oh claro, eres el jefe de Hermi. Yo soy Fred Weasley.-le extendió la mano de la forma mas educada, aunque Hermione pudo notar como lo miraba con desagrado.

-Un placer.-dijo Harris, no muy convencido.- ¿Tú eres el novio de Hermione?

-Sip.-contestó Fred con firmeza mientras apretaba suavemente a la castaña contra si, para que no metiera la pata.

-Oh… no sabia que Granger salía con alguien.-miró a la chica como si esta acabara de engañarlo de la forma más atroz.-No me lo dijiste.

-Es que…- ¿Y ahora qué? Ella no sabía mentir.

-Bueno es algo resiente, supongo que por eso no a tenido tiempo de decírselo.- rió alegremente Fred.

-Bueno… la felicito señorita Granger.

La muchacha solo sonrió al ver como todo el valor de Harris se esfumaba. Bueno, no era para menos, él era un idiota bocón, desgarbado y sin mucha coordinación, mientras que Fred era alto, atlético y su mirada seria daba miedo.

-Gracias Harris.

-La cuenta de la señorita.-le pidió Fred a Tom, el cual se la dio con una mirada divertida.

-¿Qué haces?-le interrogó Hermione.

-Nada, solo nos vamos. Tengo planeado hacerte una cena deliciosa.-le guiñó un ojo.

La castaña le sonrió agradecida.

-Me alegro, porque me muero de hambre.-le siguió la corriente.

Le dedicó una sonrisa venenosa a Harris y se despidió de Tom antes de tomar la mano que le ofrecía el pelirrojo y abandonar el establecimiento.

-Gracias.-le susurró en cuanto pusieron un pie en la calle.

-Fue un placer, Copito.

Sin decir ni una palabra caminaron hacia el edificio donde estaban sus apartamentos, atravesando el parque iluminado por los faroles.

-Fred…-el muchacho la miró de lado con una sonrisa torcida.- ¿Cómo sabias que Harris era mi jefe?

Fred rió por lo bajo.

-Lo comentaste en la fiesta que hicieron cuando llegué de Italia.

Hermione lo miró con el seño fruncido, muy recelosa. Lo cierto era que no recordaba haber hablado de su trabajo en aquella reunión.

-¿Y como sabias que él me estaba molestando?

El pelirrojo estalló en carcajadas.

-Vamos Hermione, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta, le estabas echando una de esas miradas que matan…. Esas que siempre usas conmigo.

La castaña soltó una risita. Que acertado era Fred a veces.

Al salir del parque las mejillas de Hermione comenzaron arder cuando se percato de que su mano seguía agarrando la de Fred con fuerza.

Miró al hombre con intensidad, sin animarse a poner fin al contacto. Se sentía inexplicablemente cómoda y protegida. Como cascada, las imágenes de su sueño inundaron su cabeza.

¿Ese Fred seria tan perfecto como él del sueño? Su corazón estallo ante aquel pensamiento.

¡Diablos! Se sentía tan perdida. Una parte de ella quería tirarlo por un décimo piso, mientras que la otra…. ¡La otra quería encerrarlo en su cuarto, atarlo a la cama y hacerle mil cosas indecentes!

Meneó la cabeza y le soltó la mano de un tirón. Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

Fred la miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Cruzaron la calle y entraron al edificio sin mirarse.

Al subir al ascensor Fred cortó el silencio insoportable que los rodeaba.

-¿Qué quieres que te prepare?

La pregunta la tomó totalmente desprevenida.

-¿Eh?

-De cenar. ¿Qué quiere que te prepare? -Volvió a preguntar con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Ay Fred.-agitó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Él no tenia remedio alguno.

-Bueno, bueno. Admito que no soy nada bueno en la cocina, pero podemos pedir una pizza o algo. Yo soy un experto en el mundo de la comida adomicilio.

-Fred, gracias por la invitación, pero estoy muy cansada. Tal vez otro día.

El pelirrojo la observó con una sonrisa irrompible, pero Hermione pudo ver cierta desilusión en sus hermosos ojos.

Se sintió un poco culpable, él la había salvado de un mal rato con Harris y ahora le proponía una cena de la forma más amistosa.

Suspiró. Aunque la culpa la matara, era mejor así. Ya había tenido bastantes fantasías locas por ese día, y entrar al apartamento de Fred no la iba ayudar en nada.

Así las cosas estaban bien. Mantener la distancia era lo mas sabio que podía hacer.

-Está bien.-dijo Fred y la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

Las mejillas de Hermione volvieron a arder cuando sus manos un poco temblorosas le impidieron poner las llaves en la cerradura a la velocidad habitual.

No se sentía cómoda sabiendo que los ojos azules del pelirrojo la miraban fijamente.

-Bueno…- dijo dándose la vuelta cuando al fin pudo poner la llave.- Gracias por… Bueno, no era necesario que esperaras hasta que entrara…

-Quería hacerlo.-le atajó con una sonrisa torcida.

-Gracias por ayudarme a escapar de Harris.-volvió a agradecerle… ¿Por qué se sentía repentinamente nerviosa?

-Ya es la segunda vez que te salvo de algo… Creo que mis rescates funcionan como citas.

[i]"¡Genial! Ya tenia que empezar con sus bromitas estúpidas…"

-"Hace cinco minutos lo querías abrazar y agradecerle de mil formas haberte salvado de Harris"

"Si. ¡Pero gracias a dios este idiota siempre encuentra la forma de recordarme que es un bromista insufrible!"[/i]

-Esto no son citas Fred.- replicó Hermione con interminable paciencia.

-Y ya que esta es nuestra segunda cita…-continuó el muchacho haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de Hermione.- Creo que tengo derecho a besarte.

-Ay Fred…. Mira, no me da ninguna gracia tus…

La boca del pelirrojo calló el intento de protesta de la chica.

Sin importarle lo mas mínimo lo que pudiera pensar de él, la aprisionó contra la puerta de su apartamento, mientras una de sus manos se aferraba a su cuello y la otra subía por uno de sus costados, rozando con suavidad parte de su muslo hasta acabar peligrosamente junto a uno de sus pechos. Aquello era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado. Hermione simplemente era perfecta.

No cabía con tanta felicidad, hacia años que deseaba probar esos labios, y ahora que lo hacia le parecía un sueño maravilloso.

A pesar que su primera idea fue rechazarlo con una buena patada en dónde mas le doliera, no pudo hacerlo. Le fue imposible.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas solo atino a rodearle el cuello con los brazos, obligándolo a pegarse a su cuerpo. ¡Al diablo con todos! Eso era mil veces mejor que cualquier estúpido sueño. ¡Por dios Fred sabia besar, el muy cretino sabía hacerlo como los dioses!

Entreabrió los labios, deseosa de saborearlo por completo. Al diablo el autocontrol, jamás en su aburrida y predecible vida había sido besada de esa forma, se sentía deseada… se sentía amada.

-Buenas noches, jovencitos.

Actuando por instinto, la castaña empujó a Fred hacia delante, haciendo que chocara contra el barandal de la escalera que había junto al ascensor. El muchacho hizo una mueca de dolor.

La señora Kafieri del 103 acababa de salir de su apartamento con su pequeño perrito y los miraba con una evidente sonrisa picara.

Hermione deseo que la tierra la tragases, sus mejillas quedaron como dos tomates mientras escuchaba a la anciana reía entre dientes.

-Buenas noches señora Kafieri. ¿Cómo esta su pierna? Tenía entendido que ayer se callo.- comentó Fred con un tono tan tranquilo que nadie que no hubiera estado un minuto atrás hubiera creído lo que habían estado haciendo sus labios o sus manos.

-Ho estoy perfectamente, gracias por preguntar.- le sonrió la mujer al tiempo que caminaba hacia el ascensor y entraba en este.- Espero que tengan una maravillosa noche.

Antes de cerrar la puerta del ascensor, la anciana les guiño un ojo.

-Me agrada esa mujer.-rió Fred volviendo su atención a Hermione, que había abierto la puerta de su apartamento de un portazo.

-Fred, lo que paso hace un momento…

-Si lo se, fue fantástico ¿no? Es que soy tan buen besador..-le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Tienes un ego monumental!-chasqueó la lengua, furiosa.

-No te oí quejarte de mi ego cuando por poco me comías el rostro o cuando parecías un pulpo.

-El único que parecía un pulpo aquí, eras tú Weasley.-le espetó echando chispas por los ojos.- No creas que me he olvidado donde tenías las manos hace unos minutos.

Le lanzó una última mirada envenenada y le dio la espalda para entrar a su apartamento.

-Aunque no me creas la pase muy bien. ¡Ah! por cierto, me debes 118 besos, muñeca.

La sangre de la castaña volvió a hervir. Se volteó, lista para mandarlo al más profundo de los infiernos.

Nuevamente Fred se limitó a callarla con un beso.

-117.


	8. Un rato en el hospital

**Un rato en el hospital.**

-¡Que guardado te lo tenias!

Hermione frunció el seño al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una Ginny Weasley que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola a ti también, Ginny.

-Si, si. Como sea.- Entró al apartamento mirando a su alrededor con mas interés de lo normal. – Todo esta demasiado ordenado.- comentó en un susurro que la castaña no llegó a escuchar.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo guardado?-le preguntó pacientemente después de cerrar la puerta.

-A mi no me pongas esa cara de inocente.-le advirtió la pelirroja mientras agitaba su dedo índice frente a la cara de su amiga.- Me encontré en el ascensor con la señora Kafieri y me contó lo que hiciste anoche, picarona.

En el acto las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieron como un par de tomates. Era demasiado temprano para que le recordaran lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Eres una mala amiga.- Siguió la pelirroja con gestos teatrales.- Yo preocupada por que ibas a pasar la velada sola… ¡Y resulta que terminaste teniendo una clase practica de anatomía humana! ¡Y con mi hermano! ¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¿Ya puedo llamarte "cuñadita"?

-¡Ginny!-chilló Hermione antes de taparse la cara con ambas manos por pura vergüenza.- No empieces con tus cosas locas, Ginevra, que la única que tiene largas clases practicas de anatomía aquí eres tu.

A diferencia de Hermione, Ginny no se sonroso al escuchar aquello, simplemente se dedicó a acentuar su sonrisa traviesa.

-Aquí no estamos hablando de mi excelente y muy activa vida sexual, querida amiga, sino el hecho de que la señora Kafieri vio como Fred y tú se besaban "inocentemente" en el pasillo.

La castaña se dejó caer en el sillón, derrotada.

Ya se podía imaginárselo, ahora Fred y ella eran el jugoso chisme del edificio, todo cortesía de la señora Carlota Kafieri.

-Yo no lo bese, el muy lanzado me beso a mi ¿entendido? ¡Cuando los vea a él o a Kafieri…! Aggg ¡Los mato!

Ginny soltó una risita divertida mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga.

-No te preocupes por Carlota, ella no es ninguna chismosa. Solo me lo contó a mí porque sabe que Freddie es mi atolondrado hermano.

-Genial, entonces iré a prisión solo por un asesinato… supongo que eso reducirá la condena, pero pensándolo bien, tal vez la reina me da una medalla por librar al mundo del insoportable de Fred. No te ofendas amiga, pero me encantaría patearle el culo al idiota de tu hermanito.

La chica soltó una carcajada, Hermione estaba verdaderamente enojada con Fred… y pensar que todo lo que hacia su hermano era para impresionarla.

-Creo que quieres hacerle muchas cosas a Fred, pero ninguna incluye patearle el culo.

-Enserio Ginny, no se que tanto insinúan Harry y tu.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi sapito en todo esto?

-Tu "Sapito" me dijo ayer que… bueno en realidad insinuó que Fred y yo podríamos tener algo. – resopló.

-¿Eso que mal trae?

-¡No soporto a Fred! ¡¿Cómo puedo salir con alguien que hace una cosa bien y luego veinte que me sacan desquicio?!

Ginny la miró por un momento con mucha atención.

-Veamos ¿Cuándo son los momentos en que te cae bien mi hermanito?

-Bueno…- lo pensó un largo rato.- Cuando no hace sus estúpidas bromitas… O sea ¡Casi nunca!

-¿Cuándo son eso momentos?-insistió.

-Cuando apareció la otra noche para recógeme… fue muy atento.-admitió Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.- Y ayer se hizo pasar por mi novio para librarme de Harris en el bar y luego me invito a cenar…

-Oh, la cosa se esta poniendo interesante.- sonrió la pelirroja mientras se ponía de piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón y miraba a la castaña con mucho interés.- ¿Y que paso en la cena?

-Nada, porque le dije que no.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Quiero mantener la distancia.

-¿Por…?-frunció el seño aun más.

Hermione se sonrojo al recordar aquel sueño con el pelirrojo.

-Porque si. Fred siempre me molesta y no quería darle la oportunidad…

-Pero te beso…

-Si, empezó a bromear sobre que tenia derecho a besarme porque ya era nuestra segunda cita.

-¿Segunda cita? ¡Espera! ¿Qué capítulo me perdí?

-No te perdiste de nada, Fred tomó como citas los favores que me hizo, ya sabes, recogerme cuando mi auto se descompuso y sacarme del bar cuando Harris se puso pesado.-Explicó con mala cara Hermione.

La pelirroja se hecho a reír con ganas, solo su hermano podría arriesgarse de esa manera con una jugada tan osada.

-¿Entonces te beso?

-Si, y después comenzó a joderme con lo de nuestro contrato.

-¿Contrato? ¿Qué contrato?-le hizo la desentendida Ginny.

Hermione bufó, ya no valía la pena intentar ocultar aquel absurdo secreto.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que jugamos al juego de la botella en el cumpleaños de Harry?

-Claro que me acuerdo.- soltó una risita la pelirroja.- Mi primer beso con Harry fue gracias a esa botellita.

-Bueno, si. Recuerdas que Fred y yo… ya sabes, tuvimos que meternos en el armario.

Ginny asintió.

-Tu me dijiste que Fred no te beso porque sabía que jamás habías besado a nadie…

-Si, pero paso algo mas. Veras, Fred dijo que no me besaría esa noche, pero si lo haría en algún momento y que por cada mes que tardara, yo le debería un beso mas. Según tu hermano… le debo 119 besos.

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces. ¡Esa definitivamente no la sabía! ¡119! Ella siempre había pensado que el único as bajo la manga que tenía Fred era tan solo un beso jamás dado.

-Bueno… ¡Siéntete feliz Hermione! Ahora solo le debes 118 besos.

La castaña soltó una muy fea exclamación.

-En realidad… le debo 117…

**(* — * —*)**

-¿Y la besaste así? Uff ahora entiendo porque yo estoy comprometido y tú todavía la sigues remándola.- agitó la cabeza George Weasley mirando a su hermano con incredulidad.

-¿Y qué esperabas?-le interrogó Fred- Llevo años aguantándome las ganas.

-Si, pero eso no quita que te hayas comportado como un adolescente acalorado. Ahora Hermione debe odiarte mucho mas… se supone que debes conquistarla, no espantarla.

Fred terminó su café de un sorbo y dejó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa del bar que había frente al teatro donde trabajaba.

-Tal vez, pero te aseguro que ahora tengo mas posibilidades con Hermione.

-¿Ha si? Vamos Fred, lo único que tienes es la ayuda de Ginny y Harry, y todavía no se que verso les lanzaste para que te ayudaran, yo en su lugar te hubiera dicho que la dejaras en paz de una buena vez.

Fred le sonrió a su hermano.

-En otras circunstancias te diría que tienes razón.- aceptó.- pero después de lo de anoche, estoy seguro que tengo una oportunidad con ella.

-No me digas, ¿acaso ella te lo a dicho?-le miró suspicaz su gemelo.

-Claro que no.-rió Fred.- Pero anoche la bese dos veces y no se resistió en ningún momento.

-¡Pues claro! Ya escuchaste a Harry, ella es una mojigata, jamás ha tenido a un hombre que le moviera el piso. De pronto apareces tú y la besas, la haces sentir deseada… ¡Joder! No es ninguna sorpresa que sus hormonas se alboroten y te de pase libre. –George tomó aire.- Mira Fred, si sigues así ella va a creer que lo único que buscas es meterla en tu cama. Creo que deberías ser más cuidadoso y serio. ¡Si Freddie, mas Serio! Déjele bien en claro cuales son tus intensiones para que luego no te rechace.

-Wow ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con me hermano?

-Nada, solo te digo las cosas como son. Ten cuidado o la perderás y todos estos planes locos se irán por el inodoro.

**(* — * —*)**

Hermione se acurrucó en el sillón de su pequeña salita, junto a su chocolate caliente, un plato de pastelitos y su ejemplar de _El misterio de Sans-Souci_ de Agatha Chistie, mientras su gato rojizo y peludo, Crookshanks, se acomodaba en su regazo ronroneando.

Era viernes por la noche, estaba lloviendo a cantaron afuera y lo único que había para hacer era descansar. Y Hermione después de una semana terriblemente larga y pesada, lo hacia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de lo ocurrido en el bar, Harris había llenado de trabajo su escritorio para vengarse del mal momento que le había echo pasar Fred. Hermione llevaba lo mejor que podía las largas horas laborales, aunque algo bueno venia de todo eso, ahora Harris no la molestaba mas y era muy indiferente con ella, para la castaña aquello era la gloria. Podía trabajar tranquila en su oficina sin preocuparse que su jefe apareciera en cualquier momento con alguna escusa tonta.

El verdadero agotamiento llegaba a ella cuando salía del trabajo y pasaba el resto del día evitando a Fred en el ascensor, en el pasillo que compartían sus apartamentos y hasta en las escaleras.

Después de aquel beso no lo había vuelto a ver. Solamente había tenido que lidiar con la señora Kafieri, que siempre que coincidían en el ascensor la miraba con picardía y reía entre diente.

Aquello lo podía soportar, pero cuando se quedaba dormía y Fred aparecía en sus sueños son su sonrisa mas sexy, la cosa se ponía mas alocada.

Hacia todo lo posible para auto-convencerse de que odiaba aquellos sueños, pero eso era la mentira más grande. Adoraba cuando el pelirrojo aparecía a su lado y la hacia olvidar lo que era el recato.

Abrió su libro en la página marcada e intentó leer mientras una de sus manos mimaba a su gato.

Intentó concentrarse por un largo rato pero le fue imposible, al final dejo el libro aun lado. La imagen de Fred besándola en el pasillo seguía vivida en su mente. Y lo que era peor: ¡Deseaba con locura que volviera a repetirse!

Jamás había querido tanto que un hombre la tocara de la forma que lo había hecho Fred.

En otros tiempos, nunca hubiera aceptado tanto descaro de un chico en el primer beso… pero con el hermano de su amiga la cosa era diferente.

¡Por el amor de lo hermoso! Si hubiera sabido que Fred Weasley besaba tan bien habría aceptado gustosa aquel beso en el armario. Hubiera sido perfecto que Fred le hubiera dado su primer beso, y no el idiota de Viktor Krum.

Crookshanks comenzó a golpear suavemente la mano Hermione con su patita cuando esta inconscientemente dejo de acariciarlo.

-Lo siento bebe.-se disculpó al tiempo que le rascaba debajo de las orejas.- Estoy un poco detraída últimamente.

El gato maulló suavemente mientras se dejaba hacer.

-¿Tu que piensas de Fred?-le pregunto y el gato la miró fijamente.- Eso supuse.

El teléfono que tenía al lado comenzó a sonar.

-¿Si?

_-Hola. ¿Usted es la señorita Granger? –_preguntó la voz de una mujer bastante adulta.

-Si, ¿usted es?

Antes que la mujer pudiera contestar otra voz se escuchó.

_-¿Hermione? Soy yo, Fred._-susurró el hombre.

La castaña estuvo apunto de cortar, pero algo en la voz del chico la detuvo.

-¿Estas bien?

_-¿Define bien?_-trató de reír pero lo único que consiguió fue soltar gemido de dolor.

-¿Qué te paso?-le preguntó mas preocupada de lo que le hubiera gustado aceptar.

_-Tuve un accidente en el trabajo.- _Explicó.- _Hermione, se que estas un poquito molesta conmigo, pero… ¿podrías venir a recogerme? Estoy solo en el hospital con una compañera, pero ella no puede llevarme. _

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces.

-Bueno…yo…-titubeó un momento, pero luego recordó lo que había hecho Fred cuando se enteró que su auto no estaba funcionando bien. – Claro, voy para allá. ¿En que hospital estas?

Fred se lo dijo y antes que la castaña pudiera cortar, añadió.

_-Ginny me dijo que tú tienes una copia de la llave de mi apartamento._

-¡Se la iba a devolver, pero se me olvido!-exclamó Hermione con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

_-¿Entonces todavía la conservas?_

-Si

_-De acuerdo, ve a mi apartamento, en mi cuarto en el cajón de la mesita de luz están las llaves de mi camioneta…. ¡Ah! Y por nada del mundo le digas nada de esto a mi madre. _

-Está bien.

La llamada se cortó.

Por un momento Hermione miró a su gato el cual la miraba con desconfianza.

-No me mires así. Tengo que ayudarlo.

Se puso su abrigo, tomó su cartera y la copia de la llave que guardaba en una lata en la cocina. Al entrar al apartamento de Fred casi le da algo. Un "_Hombres_" salió de sus labios al ver el enorme desorden que había. Tuvo que caminar dando saltos para pasar entre las cajas de la mudanza. Hacia dos semanas que vivía allí, y todavía tenía todo desordenado como si acabara de llega.

Tomó las llaves tratando de no mirar tanto el desorden que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Al llegar al hospital, fue directamente a la habitación que Fred le había indicado. Allí lo encontró en una cama con la pierna izquierda enyesada y un feo raspón a un lado de la cara. Junto a él, sentada en una silla, había una mujer mayor de unos cincuenta años, envuelta en un chal verde claro.

-Hermione…-le sonrió con esfuerzo Fred.

-Hola.-susurró acercándose a la cama.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como un idiota que no escuchó al contratista cuando dijo que no subiera al escenario hasta que lo reforzaran.-dijo la anciana poniéndose de pie- Hola, soy Celine Parker, te lo hubiera dicho cuando te llame hace un rato, pero este tonto me quitó el teléfono de la mano. – le sonrió mientras sus ojos claros se llenaban de ternura.- Un placer.

-Igualmente.-Hermione volvió la mirada a Fred que las miraba con los ojos entrecerrado a causa de los calmantes.- Solo tu te subes a un escenario inestable.-le retó.

-¿Qué te dije Celine?-le sonrió Fred a la anciana- Tu te vas, pero alguien viene a tomar tu lugar para sermonearme un rato mas.

-Me alegro.-sonrió.- Bueno, el show debe continuar. Tengo que hablar para que arreglen el desastre que dejaste y también debo llamar a tu remplazo para que venga mañana. ¡Diablos niño! Me has dejado todo patas arriba.

-No tienes porque preocuparte.-le aseguró Fred en un tono tan serio que sorprendió a Hermione.- En dos meses me sacaran esto- señaló la pierna- tendré tiempo suficiente para estar listo para el estreno.

-Eso espero, porque no te dejare subir a ese escenario hasta que estés como nuevo.

Celine se despidió y se marcho mientras aseguraba que mañana le dolería mucho más.

-No sabía que tenías un papel en una obra.- comentó Hermione sentándose en la silla junto a la cama.

-Conocí a Celina en Italia, ella me dijo que planeaba presentar una obra aquí en Londres y me ofreció un papel… esa fue una de las razones por las que decidí regresar. –Miró por un momento a Hermione antes de regresar su mirada a su pierna rota.- Solo a mi me pude pasar algo así… Si pierdo esta oportunidad por esto…

Hermione lo miró conmovida. Por lo visto Fred en verdad amaba actuar, y aquel accidente le estaba arruinándole su primera gran presentación.

-Ya veras que te recuperaras rápido.-le aseguró dándole un apretó cariñoso en la mano. Fred la miró agradecido.

**(* — * —*)**

Hola! Espero que les guste la lluvia de capítulos que les voy a dejar ;) Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D besos grandes.


	9. Extrañamente conectados

**Extrañamente conectados.**

-El cinturón.- le indicó Hermione a Fred en cuanto se sentó junto a este en el asiento del conductor en la camioneta del chico.

-Si mamá.-rodó los ojos antes de obedecerla.

Puso en marcha el armatoste y salió del estacionamiento del hospital sin ningún tipo retraso. Odiaba aquella camioneta tanto como su dueño, se sentía pequeña frente al volante y eso la fastidiaba.

-¿Por qué rayos tenías que comprarte una camioneta? ¡Las odio!

Fred soltó una carcajada que terminó en quejido.

-En realidad quería una motocicleta, pero mi madre me dijo que ya sufría bastante con Charlie y su trabajo con animales salvajes que no soportaría verme a mí arriesgando la vida en un ataúd de dos ruedas.

Hermione lo miró de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy con ella, si eres un peligro sobre tus pies, no quiero saber como terminarías con una motocicleta…. Pero la verdad me sorprende que no la hubieras ignorado.

El pelirrojo la miró con cara seria, cosa que la alarmo.

-Tal vez sonare como un niño de mami: pero jamás haría algo que la hiciera sufrir. Así que si ella dice nada de motocicletas, ¡nada de motocicletas será!

La chica sonrió aun más al escuchar esa declaración. En el fondo era un buen muchacho preocupado por el bienestar de su querida madre.

-Eres un buen hijo.- comentó. Se sentía cómoda con aquella situación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo hablaba con Fred sin enojarse. Por lo visto los calmantes mantenían las bromas y el sarcasmo de Fred a raya.

-Viniendo de ti, creo que debo tomar eso como un cumplido.- susurró acurrucándose en el asiento del copiloto.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Se veía tan tierno con los ojos cerrados abrazándose a si mismo, parecía un niño agotado después de un día largo lleno de juegos.

De pronto se percató que lo único que llevaba Fred era una camisa muy ligera. Encendió la calefacción y poco a poco vio como las mejillas del chico comenzaban a tener mas color… ¡se veía tan dulce!

-Tienes mucha suerte ¿sabes?- comentó para no prestarle tanta atención a su aspecto y poder concentrarse en el camino.- Pudiste romperte el cuello.

-Si. Hoy tuve mucha suerte.- sonrió mirándola con dulzura.

La castaña pasó saliva al notar ese brillo especial en los ojos de Fred, ese mismo brillo que veía en los ojos de Harry cada vez que lo veía mirar a Ginny o en los de Ron cuando lo atrapaba observando a escondidas a su amiga Luna.

-Suerte…-susurró antes de parar en un semáforo. Al notar que el chico seguía observándola de esa manera, decidió cambiar de tema.- Este… ¿Por qué no querías que se lo contara a tu madre?

Fred meneó la cabeza ligeramente.

-No siempre hago lo que mi madre me dice, Hermione. Ella no esta muy de acuerdo con mi trabajo en el teatro. Si la hubiera llamado para que me recogiera, no me hubiera dejado en paz nunca.

-Entiendo… ¿Pero no se enterara al final? –Le preguntó.- El doctor dijo que no te sacarían el yeso hasta dentro de cuarenta días ¿Cómo vas a ocultárselo a Molly?

-Ya inventare una buena escusa… algo como que me caí de la escalera del edificio o que quise salvar un gatito de un árbol.

-¿Y por qué no llamaste a alguno de tus hermanos?- Esa era una duda que hacia rato daba vueltas por su cabeza. Fred tenía muchos hermanos. ¿Por qué iba a llamarla a ella cuando tenía tantas opciones?

-Bill fue a Francia con su esposa y su niña, Charlie volvió ayer a África con sus amados leones, George esta con Angelina casa de sus suegros, en Manchester. Ron esta en no se donde con Lovegood, y la verdad no me apetece interrumpirlos y Ginny ahora mismo esta cenando con Harry en casa de mis padres, así que llamarla no era una opción…

-¿Y Percy?

-¡¿Estas loca?! ¿Percy el prefecto súper perfecto? El está con mi madre, dice que ser actor es una perdida de tiempo y no va a ayudarme en mi futuro.

-Es bueno saber que tienes el apoyo incondicional de tu hermano mayor.-le sonrió Hermione.

-Bueno, al menos papá y los demás me apoyan.

Hermione no volvió a intentar entablar conversación por miedo a que Fred volviera a ser el de antes y le hiciera alguna broma que arruinara ese momento tan agradable. Cuando entraron al estacionamiento del edificio en que vivían, Fred se animó a cortar aquel silencian.

-Gracias por irme a buscar.- dijo con una tímida sonrisa.- Ciento haberte molestado, supongo que tenías mejores planes que ir al hospital a buscar a tu odioso vecino. Lo siento.

-No tienes que sentir nada Fred. Tú no hiciste esto a propósito, los accidentes pasan y necesitabas ayuda.

-No eres tan mala como te quieres mostrar.-comentó con una pequeña sonrisa- Me sorprende que aun no me hayas mostrado los dientes como siempre que estamos juntos.

-¿Mala? ¿Yo?- soltó una risita divertida.- Yo no soy mala, soy distante e indiferente, contigo y Harris, obviamente. Jamás he podido hacer algo malo. Sino me crees pregúntale a Ginny, cuando era pequeña creaba millones de planes para vengarme de tus bromas pero nunca los llevaba acabos porque tenía miedo…

-¿Creías que yo me podía desquitar después? – rió divertido.

-No…- estacionó la camioneta y se fijó en la pared que tenía enfrente, no quería mirar a Fred cuando dijera lo que seguía.- Tenia miedo a lastimarte.

Fred la miró incrédulo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había tenido miedo de lastimarlo? La vio ruborizar mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro detrás de su densa cabellera castaña.

Se lo impidió, quería verla a los ojos en aquel momento. Estiró la mano y colocó el cabello que le ocultaba medio rostro detrás de la oreja. Acto seguido la tomó del mentón y con suavidad la hizo voltear para que lo viera los ojos.

Lo miraba avergonzada con las mejillas al roja vivo. Era tan hermosa cuando se ponía así, tan hermosa como cuando se enojaba.

Se aproximó lo más que pudo a eso labios que lo enloquecían. Su pierna enyesada y su tórax golpeado le impedían moverse mas, si Hermione deseaba besarlo tanto como él, tendría que ser ella la que diera el siguiente paso, acortando los diez centímetros que los separaban.

La chica también se inclino, haciendo que el corazón de Fred estallara de felicidad. ¡Lo había aceptado! Podía haberse alejado y mandado al diablo, pero no lo había hecho… ¡Lo había aceptado! ¡Ella también quería besarlo!

Hermione suspiró suavemente y su aroma lo inundo por completo, haciendo que la deseara aun más.

Comenzó a preocuparse al ver que la chica no seguía avanzando. Podía ver la confusión en sus ojos castaños, como si estuviera sorprendida de sus propias acciones. Se notaba dudosa. Al instante recordó las palabras que su hermano le había dicho días atrás.

"… _si sigues así ella va a creer que lo único que buscas es meterla en tu cama… Déjele bien en claro cuales son tus intensiones para que luego no te rechace."_

George tenía razón, si seguía por ese camino la perdería. Retiró la mano de su rostro.

-Lo siento.- dijo alejándose.- Lo siento mucho…

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Hermione aturdida.- Ya te dije que no tuve problema en irte a buscar al…

-No, eso no.-negó con la cabeza.- Siento mucho haberte besado la otra noche…

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquello. ¿Lo sentía? Eso quería decir que se arrepentía…. Aquello le dolió más de lo que estaba dispuesta admitir.

Sintió sus ojos arder. Por un momento había creído que Fred la quería de verdad ¡Apenas hacia unos segundo había creído que quería besarla de nuevo!

-No importa.-susurró retirando el cinturón de seguridad que la rodeaba.-Mejor vámonos.

Abrió la puerta con demasiada fuerza.

-No, espera.-Fred la tomó del brazo para retenerla en la camioneta, y se quedo helado al ver sus ojos humedecidos. Se sintió de lo peor al pensar que él era el culpable de todo eso.- No lo siento porque este arrepentido, Hermione.

-¿Enserió?

-Si, fue maravilloso y ahora mismo muero de ganas de volver a hacerlo, lo juro-le aseguró mirándola con intensidad.

-¿Entonces por qué lo sientes? – todo aquello la confundía aun mas.

-Por que debí haberlo hecho mejor.-Hermione frunció el seño ¿podía haberlo hecho mejor? ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Si besaba como los dioses! – No debí besarte cuando tu estabas molesta (¡Pero es que te ves tan linda cuando estas enojada!) y tampoco debí decirte lo del estúpido contrato después….Lo siento.

La chica sonrió apena antes de volver a inclinarse y besarlo con suavidad. Fue un beso extremadamente corto pero Fred lo recibió gustoso, era la primera vez que Hermione lo besaba y era algo maravilloso.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó con voz ronca Fred.

-Dijiste que morías de ganas de volverlo hacer ¿no? –le sonrió tímidamente antes de salir de la camioneta.

Fred estaba que alucinaba. ¿Se habría golpeado la cabeza al caer del escenario y ahora se encontraba inconsciente?

Caminar hasta el ascensor fue más difícil de lo que Hermione esperaba. Fred se negaba rotundamente a usarla de apoyo y cojeaba con lentitud hasta llegar a su objetivo. Por suerte el portero les dio una mano cuando los vio y los ayudo hasta llegar arriba.

El hombre y Fred se dirigieron al apartamento de este último cuando el ascensor se abrió pero Hermione se los impidió.

-No Michel, tráelo para acá.-le pidió mientras abrió la puerta de su casa. Al instante pudo notar la sonrisa picara del trabajador y la mirada de sorpresa de Fred.

-Hermione no es necesario…-comenzó a decir el pelirrojo pero la chica lo atajó.

-Entré a tu apartamento hace un rato y es un desastre, Weasley.-se cruzó de brazos.- No podrás ni dar dos paso ahí dentro sin romperte la otra pierna.

Fred comenzó a protestar cuando Michel comenzó a hacerlo caminar hacia la puerta de Hermione.

-Ya escucho a la señorita. No se debe discutir con una dama.-le sonrió el hombre.

-Así se habla Michel.-sonrió la castaña con autosuficiencia

-¡Que tontería! Yo puedo estar muy bien en mi casa, Granger. Se como cuidarme.

-Si, lo que tu digas. Pero no te dejare entrar ahí hasta que este todo ordenado, mañana llamare a Harry y a Ron para que me den una mano con las cajas.

-Si quieren puedo enviarles a Eric para que les de una mano.-les ofreció Michel al tiempo que dejaba a Fred en el sillón de la salita, como Hermione se lo había indicado.

-Gracias Michel- se lo agradeció la chica.

El hombre se marchó y Hermione cerró la puerta con cuidado mientras soltaba un larguísimo suspiro. ¿Estaba bien hacer eso? Agitó la cabeza. ¡Claro que esta bien! Ella no podía dejar solo a Fred, muy bien se lo había dicho el doctor antes de darle el alta, tenía que ser cuidado porque la mayoría de los traumatismos todavía no aparecerían hasta la mañana siguiente.

Se volteó a ver a Fred apoyando la espalda en la puerta, el muchacho la miraba con mala cara mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me pondrás un babero y me darás papilla?

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Eres igual a Harry, a él tampoco le gusta que lo cuiden.-Lo miró con dulzura.- Pero adivina que Weasley, entre Ginny y yo le enseñamos a aceptar la ayuda cuando estaba enfermo. Y te aseguro que si pude con ese testarudo, contigo también puedo.

Fred la miró un tanto divertido.

-El cuatro ojos tiene razón, eres una hermana mayor protectora con todas las letras.

-Así es.-le sonrió aun mas.- Y mañana cuando salgas de aquí podrás decirle al mundo que Hermione Granger te a hecho tomar la sopa y te a arropado antes de dormí.

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada dolorosa.

-Granger estás muy mal acostumbrada a tratar a todos los hombres como si fuéramos Harry.-le sonrió con picardía.- Pero yo no soy Harry, muñeca. Yo soy mas terco que él, a mi no me vas a poder amenazar con acusarme con Ginny si soy desobediente…. Y definitivamente yo no te veo como a una hermana mayor.-ante esas últimas palabras la recorrió con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza de una forma poco fraternal.

Hermione se ruborizó al notar como los ojos azules de Fred se detenían más tiempo en sus pechos, que subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración agitada. Sintió mas vergüenza al comprobar que le gustaba que la mirara de esa forma tan descarada y… sexy.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad. Pensar en la palabra "sexy" teniendo a Fred enfrente la acaloraba bastante.

Se aproximó mostrando una seguridad que no poseía. Tomó uno de los cojines del sillón y lo puso sobre la mesita de café y luego ayudó a Fred a poner la pierna enyesada arriba. Cuando el pelirrojo estuvo cómodamente sentado, un gato rojizo se sentó sobre su regazo.

Hermione tuvo que contener un grito y se apresuró a estirar los brazos para tomar a Crookshanks, pero no llego a rozar su pelaje cuando notó que el gato estaba ronroneando contento. Dio un paso atrás, sumamente sorprendida.

Crookshanks era la mascota más celosa y sobreprotectora que había tenido en su vida, con las mujeres era muy mimoso, pero cuando se trataba del género masculino la cosa cambiaba mucho. Los único hombres que dejaba que se le acercaran eran su padre, Harry y de vez en cuando su amigo Ron.

Que el gato aceptara los mimos de Fred de una forma tan tranquila y confiada era algo digno de celebrar.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó tranquilamente el pelirrojo sin dejar de rascar debajo de las orejas del animal.

-Nada… es que….-miró al gato aún sorprendida.- Jamás vi a Crookshanks siendo tan confiado y menos con un hombre, la mayoría del tiempo los araña o les clava los dientes como si fuera un perro.

-¿Enserio? A mi me parece un animalito muy chulo.-sonrió mientras le acariciaba el lomo.- Apuesto a que te a espantado a unos cuántos pretendientes.

Hermione bufó al escuchar eso. Crookshanks le había arruinado muchas citas.

-Es demasiado celoso, la mayoría de los chicos terminaron corriendo hacia la salida o me hacían elegir entre ellos y Crookshanks.

Fred miró al gato con una gran sonrisa. Acababa de encontrar otro gran aliado.

-Por lo visto Crookshanks era más importante que esos chicos.

-Siempre. Creo que eso se lo tengo que agradecer- se sentó en la orilla de la mesita ratonera y estiró la mano para acariciar al gato en la pancita.- Siempre me a protegido espantando a los cretinos con malas intenciones.

-Entonces Crookshanks considera que yo no soy un cretino y que tampoco tengo malas intenciones.-le sonrió.

-O tal vez te tenga lastima porque te ve lastimado y este esperando que te recuperes para poder clavarte las uñas.-le contradijo sonriendo con misterio.

-Repítetelo hasta que te lo tragues, Hermione, ¡este gato me ama!


	10. ¡Gallina!

**¡Gallina!**

Hermione rió con ganas mientras Fred tomaba en brazos a Crookshanks y lo abrazaba al tiempo que lo llenaba de besos.  
- Crookshanks, Crookshanks ¿Por qué eres tu Crookshanks?  
-Ya déjalo Fred, o me lo dejaras traumado.-rió la chica.- Bueno creo que ya se a quien debo acudir cuando necesite que cuiden a este principito.  
-Cuando usted mande mi señora.-le sonrió el pelirrojo.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder apartar los ojos de esa mirada tan increíblemente tentadora. Quería volver a besarlo…. Quería hacer muchas cosas.

Fred desvió la mirada, no le gustaba que lo cuidaran y tampoco le gustaba no entender a Hermione. La chica se mantenía alejada como si nunca lo hubiera besado. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas y quería que le contestara con la verdad.  
Miró alrededor y se encontró con el sillón de un cuerpo que había junto a el. Arriba de este había un libro pequeño y junto al mueble estaba la mesita del teléfono donde descansaban un pequeño plato con pastelitos y una taza de chocolate ya frío.

- Interrumpí tu merienda, lo siento.-la miró culpable.  
-Si mi dieran un centavo cada vez que dices "lo siento" ya seria millonaria.-bufó fastidiada.- Deja de disculparte ¿bien? Me resulta irritante.  
-Esta bien, pero solo porque me lo pides tu, Copito.

Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Está bien, iré a buscar algo de ropa para ti, ¿quieres que te traiga algo en especial?  
-Bueno ya que estoy secuestrado aquí hasta mañana, supongo que necesitó algo de ropa para dormir.  
-De acuerdo, tú no te muevas.  
-Como si pudiera…

Hermione regresó minutos después con la ropa.

-No encontré por ninguna parte tu pijama así que te traje un deportivo y una remera. Espero que te sirva.  
Fred soltó una sonrisa.  
-No me sorprende que no encontraras ningún pijama, nena, ya que no uso.-levantó una ceja mirándola de una forma juguetona.  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, un día atrás hubiera golpeado a Fred por mirarla de esa forma, pero por alguna extraña razón, ya no le molestaba ni eso, ni tampoco sus comentarios.

-Como sea.- suspiró.- te traje ropa para que pudieras bañarte… bueno…-se ruborizó ligeramente.  
-No te preocupes Copito-le sonrió Fred.- Ya me he roto huesos otra veces, se como bañarme solo en estas circunstancias…. A menos que tú quieras acompañarme y enjabonarme la espalda- le cerró un ojo de una forma increíblemente sexy.

-Ya quisieras tu…-farfulló antes de dirigirse a la cocina- haber como te las arreglas para ir a la baño, yo voy a preparar la cena.

Al llegar a la cocina se dejó caer en una silla. ¡Que ganas de ir con Fred a la ducha!  
Tomó aire y comenzó a hacer la cena tratando de alejar la imagen de Fred desnudo en su regadera.

Puso un par de patas de poyo al horno y comenzó a preparar una ensalada cuando el teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?  
-_Hola Hermione, soy Harry, siento llamarte a esta hora, pero es que Ginny esta muy nerviosa._  
-¿Qué paso?-preguntó alarmada.  
-_No lo se, Ginny lleva rato tratando de hablar con Fred pero no contesta el teléfono ni el celular. ¿Podrías ir a su apartamento y ver si esta ahí?_  
Hermione sudó en frío. ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos si se enteraban de donde estaba Fred en ese preciso momento?

-¿Dónde estas ahora Harry?-le preguntó, tampoco quería meter la pata y contarle lo ocurrido a su amigo si este estaba en casa de sus suegros.  
-_En mi casa…_  
-Bueno en ese caso puedo hablar.-suspiró.- Mira Fred está bien, esta aquí en mi casa.  
-_¿En tu casa? ¿Contigo?... ¡¿están juntos…juntos?!_-la voz de Harry no podía estar mas sorprendida.  
-¡No de la forma en que estas pensando, tonto! Fred tuvo un accidente…  
-_¿Un accidente? ¿Está bien?_  
-Si, estaba en el teatro y se cayó de un escenario inestable, tiene la pierna rota pero sigue igual de pesado que siempre, así que se podría decir que esta bien. Por favor, Fred no quiere que se lo digan a su madre, a si que por favor no se lo digas.  
-_Oh esta bien no diré nada…_-le aseguró.- _mmm ¿y tu estas haciendo de su enfermera?_-pudo notar en el acto la nota de diversión en el tono de Harry.  
Soltó un bufido ¡maldita la hora en que su amigo se había juntado con Ginny y había dejado de ser un mojigato con esos temas!

-No pervertido, solo le estoy dando una mano.- resopló.- ¡Ah por cierto! Mañana tú y Ron tienen que venir y ordenar el apartamento de Fred, el lugar esta lleno de cajas por todos lados y no puedo dejar que el pobre se quede en ese desastre.  
-_Esta bien, iremos en la tarde…. ¡pero espera! ¿Donde dormirá Fred esta noche?_- se escuchó receloso.  
-Bueno…- se sintió ruborizar.- Se quedara aquí conmigo… ¡No te atreva a insinuar nada Potter!- le advirtió al escuchar su risa.- Ve y tranquiliza a Ginny. Te veo mañana.

Al cortar notó que Fred se encontraba en la puerta que daba a su cuarto, lleva el cabello húmedo y tenía puesto la remera blanca y los deportivos negros que le había traído. Estaba apoyado en el marco mientras mantenía la pierna enyesada unos centímetros sobre el piso.

-¿Le paso algo malo a Ginny?-le preguntó preocupado.  
-No, solo estaba preocupada porque no contestabas el teléfono. ¿Oye donde esta tu móvil? Dice que te llamo a el y no contestaste.  
Fred le mostró un pequeño celular con la pantalla rota que tenía en su mano.  
-Se rompió en la caída.  
-Uy, que pena ¿era nuevo?  
-Me lo compre cuando llegue a Inglaterra.- suspiró.- Da igual, mejor esto que mi cuello ¿no?  
Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.  
-Ven, siéntate un rato y ve un poco de televisión mientras se cocina el poyo.

Le tendió el brazo para que se apoyase, pero nuevamente Fred se rehusó y cojeó hacia el sofá.  
-Ahora caminas más rápido.-observó la chica.  
-Sip, creo que ya le agarré el truco.- sonrió mientras se sentaba y la invitaba a que hiciera lo mismo a su lado.  
Después de dudarlo un segundo, se sentó y le tendió el control remoto.  
-Mira lo que quieras.

Fred comenzó saltar canales sin prestarle mucha atención a la tarea, mientras que Hermione a su lado lo miraba casi sin pestañar.

De acuerdo, era guapo, muy guapo. Tenía un sentido del humor muy espacial y se llevaba muy bien con su gato. ¿Qué más le faltaba? Era un buen muchacho preocupado por aquellos que amaba y tenía una gran facilidad para hacerla sentir deseada.  
Deseada…. Ese era el problema, Fred era demasiado difícil de entender, por un momento parecía solo querer llevársela a la habitación besándola como un loco en el pasillo y luego le pedía perdón.  
Por una vez en la vida quería que le dijera lo que sentía, para que ya no estuviera tan perdida.

-¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó el pelirrojo al notar su mirada estudiosa.  
-Nada… Voy a ver como va la comida.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina sin atreverse a mirar atrás. ¡Se estaba volviendo loca!

Fred la vio alegarse sin entender nada. De acuerdo, había conocido mujeres extrañas pero definitivamente Hermione era la mas rara de todas. Por un momento parecía querer besarlo y luego se alejaba. ¡Vaya locura!

_"Si sigues así ella va a creer que lo único que buscas es meterla en tu cama…"_

Bufó, ¡maldita sea la repentina sabiduría de su gemelo!  
Está bien, si Hermione creía eso, haría todo a su alcance para que dejara de ser así.

Un rato después Hermione regresó a la sala con una bandeja con dos paltos de ensalada y poyo. Mientras que cenaban la castaña fingía interés en el canal que había puesto Fred, pero la verdad no entendía de nada. Tenía los ojos fijos en su comida, estaba decidida a no mirar a Fred por nada del mundo.  
Mientras tanto el chico la observaba aun mas preocupado ¿Qué le pasaba?

Después de la silenciosa cena, Hermione recogió todo y lo llevó a la cocina donde se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en lavarlos platos y guardarlos en su lugar.  
Cuando regresó a la sala se encontró con Fred dormitando en el sillón mientras Crookshanks se acurrucaba en su regazo.

¡Se veían tan tiernos!

-Fred.-lo llamó suavemente, el chico la miró un tanto confundido.- Ven vamos, necesitas dormir.

Ahuyentó al gato y lo ayudó a ir a su cuarto.  
-¿Dormiremos juntos?-le preguntó en un intento de broma, pero al parecer los calmantes que había tomado después de la cena ya le estaban dando efecto, y ya estaba muy adormilado.  
-No, yo dormiré en el sillón.-le dijo al tiempo que abría la cama para dejarlo acostar.  
-Ah no,- exclamó dando un paso atrás mientras se frotaba los ojos. – Yo dormiré en el sillón.  
-¡Bah! Tú necesitas una cama. Ya estas muy magullado como para dormir en un sillón. –le riñó.  
-Dije que no…  
-Y yo que si. -Lo empujó hacia la cama- ¡acuéstate!  
-No me dejaras ganar ¿verdad?  
-¿Tú que crees? Olvídate de la caballerosidad y duerme un rato.  
Fred trató de contener un bostezo.  
-Esta bien, pero duerme aquí conmigo.  
-Yo no… yo…-jadeó Hermione mirándolo sorprendida.  
-Vamos, no me sentiré bien si yo duermo cómodo y tu no. Además, ¿Qué cosa puede pasar si compartimos cama? En estos momentos estoy mas con Morfeo que contigo.

Lo miró por un segundo. Se moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero no podía.

-Acuéstate ¿bien? Buenas noches.-dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

Fred quiso decir algo para detenerla pero estaba demasiado dormido para poder decir algo coherente. Al finar se dejó caer en la cama poniendo con cuidado la pierna sobre el cojín que le había dejado Hermione.

Suspiró, esa chica era demasiado terca.

Después de ordenar la sala volvió a entrar a su cuarto, donde Fred descansaba, trató de no hacer ruido y caminó hacia el baño. Al pasar junto a la cama comprobó que el muchacho todavía no se había dormido del todo.

-¿Vienes a hacerme compañía?-le preguntó con una sonrisa sin abrir los ojos.  
-Ya quisieras tú.- refunfuñó antes de tomar su camisón y una toalla.  
-Eres una cobarde.-la acusó.-Una verdadera cobarde.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada.  
-No soy ninguna cobarde, Weasley.  
-Entonces demuéstralo.

Hermione soltó una fuerte exclamación que fue ahogado por el portazo que dio al cerrar la puerta del baño. Al instante pudo escuchar la risa perezosa del pelirrojo.

-¡Jodido pendejo!- escupió ante de meterse en la regadera.

Permaneció bajo el agua un buen rato mientras dejaba que los problemas y las dudas la abandonaran. Fred estaba allí fuera insistiendo para que se acostara a su lado. Jamás en la vida había tenido una propuesta tan tentadora.  
Por un momento se imaginó abrazada a Fred mientras dormía y eso fue suficiente para acelerar su corazón.

_"No me sorprende que no encontrara ningún pijama, nena, yo que no uso."_

¡¿Por qué diablos le había echo esa confesión?! ¡Ahora no podía dejar de imaginarlo desnudo entre la sabanas! Se sentía una pervertida y se preguntaba que tenía que hacer para que Fred terminara como dios lo trajo al mundo en su cama…  
Salió de la ducha y se colocó su camisón. Una camiseta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, blanca y con la cara de Mickey Mouse, un camisón muy sencillo y nada provocativo. "El Mickey mata pasiones" como bien lo había bautizado su amiga Ginny una vez.  
Al salir del baño fue directamente a su armario y sacó una colcha, al acercarse a la cama por una almohada, escuchó con claridad la voz dormida de Fred.

_-Gallina…_

Hermione lo miró furiosa mientras se mordía el labio. ¡Nadie la llamaba gallina! Dejó la colcha en el suelo y de un salto se metió a la cama antes que lo pensara mejor y se arrepintiera.  
Al instante los brazos de Fred la rodearon y la apretaron suavemente contras su pecho. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al notar la calidez de su contacto y el tranquilo sonido de su corazón bajo su mejilla.

-Buenas noche, Copito.


	11. Ni sueñes que me disfrazare de enfermera

**¡Ni sueñes que me disfrazare de enfermera!**

A la mañana siguiente despertó muy aturdido por la culpa de los calmantes.  
Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de donde estaba. Pero al hacerlo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y se ensanchó aun mas cuando notó como los finos y suaves brazos de Hermione lo rodeaban, mientras su despeinado cabello castaño se desparramaba sobre su pecho.  
Se tomó un momento para mirarla, feliz de la vida. Era tan increíblemente hermosa e inocente que con solo mirarla tenía una razón más para seguir con su plan de conquistarla.  
La idea de despertar cada día junto a ella era de lo más tentadora.

Hermione comenzó a despertar, después de unos minutos la chica lo miró con los ojos adormilados.

-Buenos días, Copito.

La chica sonrió apenas, era bonito que las ultimas y las primeras palabras del día que escuchara fueran de boca de Fred.

-Buenos días.- susurró antes de abrazarse aun mas al pecho del pelirrojo. Era obvio que aun estaba muy dormida.

Fred le depositó un dulce beso en la frente... Oh si, definitivamente le gustaba la idea de despertar así todos los días que le quedaban de vida.

_"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?"_ La odiosa voz de su conciencia se hizo escuchar con fuerza._ "Odio ser la amargada aquí. Pero... ¡Es Fred Weasley y estas acostada con él! ¡Como si fueran un par de amantes!"_

Al pensar en aquello se alejó del muchacho como si acabara de recibir una fuerte descarga eléctrica, la rapidez fue tanta que casi cae al piso. De un saltó salió de la cama bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? No podía permitir que Fred se acercara tanto... ¡Ella no podía acercarse tanto!

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-le preguntó el pelirrojo incorporándose un poco.  
-¡¿Que si ocurre algo?!-exclamó con una voz sumamente chillona- ¡Ocurre de todo! ¿Acaso crees que duermo con todas las personas que invito a mi casa?

Ante aquel ataque de histeria de parte de la castaña, Fred se dejó caer de vuelta en la almohada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, muy frustrado. ¿En qué diablos había pensado al retarla a dormir a su lado?  
Hermione estaba confundida y él no hacia nada para conquistar su confianza. Sabía que lo quería, podía notarlo en su mirada, pero tenia demasiadas dudas para aceptarlo.

-Tranquilízate Hermione, tranquilízate.- murmuró la chica antes de tomar ropa del armario y desapareces por la puerta del baño.

_Vaya suerte la suya._

Se levantó como pudo de la cama, no logro reprimir un quejido al ponerse de pie. Al fin entendía completamente porque Celine le había asegurado que al día siguiente le dolería mucho más.  
¡Y si que le dolía mucho mas!

Cojeando salió de la habitación hasta llegar al sillón que había junto al teléfono. Se desplomó en este y se apresuró a tomar el tubo y marcar antes de que Hermione saliera del baño.

-Llámame idiota-resopló en cuanto se escuchó la voz adormilada de Harry al otro lado.  
-_Está bien, eres un idota._- Bostezó el muchacho.- _¿Pero por qué necesitas esa obvia afirmación?_  
-Dormí con Hermione...  
-_¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ¡Por dios Fred! ¿Ni con la pierna rota paras?_  
-No tuve sexo con ella, Potter-le atajó el pelirrojo.- Solo dormimos en la misma cama ¡solo dormimos!-recalcó con fuerzas, como si estuviera hablando con un niño tonto de cabeza muy dura.  
-_Ahhh...Pero si solo durmieron ¿Por qué eres un idiota? Si no hicieron nada malo..._  
-Hermione esta muy difícil. No tengo ni idea de que hacer.

Rodó los ojos al escuchar como Harry suspiraba largamente.

_-Fred es muy temprano para comenzar con esto otra vez.-_dijo con ese tono que usaba con sus alumnos de Literatura.-_Hermione no es como las demás chicas, lo sabes. Ella es el tipo de persona a la que debes ir con la verdad y de frente, solo de esa manera podrás conquistarla..._  
-¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

Harry hizo una pequeña pausa y Fred no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para imaginarlo con los ojos cerrados contando hasta diez con mucha lentitud.

_-Dile cuanto la quieres, dile como y cuando te enamoraste de ella._  
-Se reirá de mí en la cara. Como lo hace George cada vez que lo recuerda.

En el acto se escuchó un escándalo seguido por un corto forcejeo y al final la voz de su hermana sonó victoriosa por el auricular.

_-¿Crees que se va a reír? ¡Rayos Freddie! Hermione solo necesita un empujoncito. Si ella sabe que la quieres de esa forma seria, mandaría al diablo todas sus dudas. Escúchame, ella es mi mejor amiga y la conozco a la perfección. Sigue el consejo de Harry. Dile la verdad. _

Fred iba a negarse nuevamente, pero antes que pudiera comenzar con su protesta, pudo escuchar a Hermione en la habitación.

-Tal vez lo intente. Los llamo luego.-dijo presuroso antes de dejar el teléfono en su lugar en el preciso momento en que la castaña salía del cuarto. Ya estaba completamente arreglada, tenia su cabello recogido en una apretada cola de caballo, llevaba unos vaqueros que se pegaban a la perfección a su cuerpo delgado y una blusa rosa con un pequeño escote que hacia que la imaginación de Fred volara.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo terriblemente tentadora que se veía vestida de esa forma? ¿Lo hacia agrede?

El pelirrojo no pudo hacer nada para evitar que su mirada la devorara con ansias. Se moría de ganas por tocarla, por besarla de nuevo...

-Voy a preparar el desayuno.-le informó fríamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Quieres algo en especial?  
-Comeré cualquier cosa que me prepares.-le aseguró, sintiéndose terriblemente frustrado por la nueva barrera que había alzado entre ellos Hermione.

La chica asintió con sequedad al tiempo que emprendía camino hacia la cocina sin decir ni una palabra más.

Se sentía tonta tratando de ser fría con Fred. El había estado dopado toda la noche, tal vez ni siquiera recordaba que habían dormido toda la noche abrazados. O podría ser que si lo recordaba, pero eso no lo incomodaba o le importaba en los mas mínimo.  
Estaba siendo demasiado exagerada y lo sabía. Pero no podía evitarlo. Ella no dormía abrazada de sus invitados... ¡Nunca había dormido abrazada de ningún hombre!  
Se sentía una tonta inexperta. Seguramente a Fred aquella situación le era totalmente normal, seguro que ella no era la primera mujer que compartía cama con él.  
Aquel pensamiento la molesto de una manera que la dejó pasmada. ¿Que le importaba a ella si Fred tenia experiencia en _"esa"_ aria en particular?

Preparó un desayuno rápido, llenó dos tazas de café con leche y un plato de tostadas que llevó a la sala en una bandeja.

El silencio no podía ser mas incomodo cuando entró a la salita. Fred estaba sentado en el sillón de dos cuerpos con la mirada fija en el techo mientras acariciaba a Crookshanks, que se acurrucaba en su regazo.  
Hermione encendió el televisor en el noticiero, no era una fan de ese medio de comunicación en particular, pero no quería soportar ese insoportable silencio. Fred se acomodó en el sillón apoyando la espalda en el brazo acojinado para estirar la pierna encellada sobre el sillón para dejar la mesita de café para que la chica pudiera poner la bandeja con el desayuno.  
Después de alcanzarle la taza de café con leche a Fred, se sentó en el piso alfombrado con la espalda contra en el sillón, con la mirando fija en el televisor.

-¿Sabes que esto es absurdo, verdad?-le preguntó Fred después de un largo y frío silencio de parte de Hermione.  
La joven lo miró por encima de su hombro, paresia sorprendida.  
-¿Que cosa es absurda?  
-Creo que sabes de lo que hablo.- Fred la miró fijamente, dejando su taza sobre la mesita.  
-No quiero hablar.- Volvió la mirada al televisor.  
-Vamos Hermione, somos un par de adultos que compartieron una cama...  
-Te dije que no quiero hablar.-le atajó antes de tomar una tostada con mermelada.

Fred la miró pasmado. ¿Desde cuando Hermione era una niña inmadura?

-Mira Granger.-exclamó de tal modo que la chica no pudo ignorarlo.- Soy una persona de muy poca paciencia, si por mi fuera te llevaría ahora mismo a la habitación y te haría muchas cosas hasta que los dos quedemos exhaustos. Claro, lo harían si tú me dejaras... y si no tuviera la pierna rota, obviamente.

Lo quedó mirando boquiabierta al tiempo que se ponía de pie de un salto. Jamás en su vida le habían dicho algo semejante. Sabía que debía mostrarse ofendida, pero por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender, aquel comentario no la molestaba tanto como esperaba. Tal vez era la lastima que le provocaba ver a Fred lastimado…  
No estaba muy segura. Había algo en su interior que le decía que aquel extraño sentimiento que había despertado dentro de su pecho no tenia nada que ver con la lastima...

-¿Por qué cada vez que abres la boca terminamos hablando de tus supuestas ganas de llevarme a la cama?- Le interrogó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.  
- Te enojas cada vez que estoy demasiado cerca, te enojas porque digo que me gustaría estar contigo, te enojas porque dormimos en la misma cama,... ¿Acaso jamás te despertaste con alguien al lado?

La pregunta escapó de sus labios antes que pudiera siquiera pensarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver como Hermione se ruborizaba de una forma violenta... De la misma forma que siempre se ruborizaba cada vez que el daba en el clavo.

_¡Ahora si la había cagado!_

-¿Jamás estuviste con un chico..._así_?  
-¡Ese no es asunto tuyo!-lo fulminó con la mirada, tratando de disimular la vergüenza que sentía.  
-Lo se- agachó la cabeza, abochornado.- No es asunto mío. Lo siento.

Hermione se quedó con las palabras en la boca. ¡Eso no se lo esperaba! Creía que Fred se burlaría usando alguno de los viejos comentarios dañinos que todos sus ex habían utilizado al enterase hasta donde llegaba su inocencia.  
El hecho que él se disculpara de una forma sincera era algo que despertaba más de un sentimiento confuso en ella.

-¿Me perdona? Lo dije en broma, no quise molestarte.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. ¡Odiaba cuando Fred se comportaba de esa forma! Quería tener razones para detestarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero cada vez que el pelirrojo abría la boca y se disculpaba o decía algo bonito, ella perdía toda su fuerza y determinación. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Fred tenía la facilidad de echar abajo las barreras que con tanto esfuerzo levantaba para mantenerlo a una distancia saludable.

_"¿Por qué lo haces?"_- Escuchó una voz muy parecida a la de Harry en su cabeza._-"¿Por qué quieres mantener distancia?"_

Resopló. Ni ella tenía un argumento decente para poder responder esas preguntas.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué era mas fácil mantener a las personas alejadas? ¿Por qué si no se involucraba no sufría?

-No... No pasa nada.-dijo.-Tienes razón, es absurdo ponerse de esta forma solo por haber compartido una estúpida cama. Mejor olvidémoslo ¿si?- Trató de zanjar el tema con una sonrisa temblorosa.  
-Hermione- la voz calmada de Fred la hizo mirarlo con mas atención.- Lo siento, de verdad.  
-Ya te dije ayer que no quiero oírte decir lo siento a cada rato.- lo regañó sonriéndole de una forma sincera que hizo que el corazón de Fred se acelerara.  
-Tú ordenas, yo obedezco mi hermosa rosa.  
-¿Mi hermosa rosa?-rió.-Es mejor que te de tus calmantes, ya estas diciendo tonterías.-Se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua para que pudiera tomar sus medicamentos.

Fred suspiró largamente mientras rascaba a Crookshanks detrás de las orejas.

-Es más inocente de lo que pensaba.- murmuró para si. El gato soltó un gruñido mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.- Oye no me mires así, sabes que la quiero.  
El animal le lanzó una última mirada antes de acurrucarse un poco más en su regazo.

-Aquí tienes.- Hermione regresó con un vaso de agua y el frasco de calmantes.  
Fred hizo una mueca al verlo. No importaba que edad tuviera ¡Él odiaba el sabor de los remedios!

La castaña soltó una risotada.  
-Vamos, si te lo tomas te daré un premio.

El pelirrojo no pudo alejar sus ojos de los carnosos labios de la chica al escuchar aquello. Conocía el premio perfecto que podían darle esos maravillosos labios.  
Paso el coctel de medicamentos con un gran trago de agua, como un dulce niño obediente.

Hermione frunció el seño al verlo hacer una mueca de dolor al inclinarse para beber el agua.

-¿Qué te duele?  
-La pregunta correcta es "¿Qué no me duele?"-le sonrió volviendo a recostarse en el cojín que había entre el respaldo y el brazo del sillón.

Al instante Hermione recordó que el doctor le había advertido que a la mañana siguiente el dolor seria aun peor. Lo observó detenidamente, en los brazos desnudos del chico ya se notaban mucho más los moretones que le había provocado la caída.

-¿Te duele el pecho? ¿Las costillas?  
Fred asintió al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a un lado, soltando un gruñido.  
-Quítate la remera.- le ordenó sentándose junto a la pierna encellada.  
Los ojos azules de Fred casi salieron de su cabeza. ¿Había escuchado bien o ya estaba delirando?

-¿Q-qué cosa?  
-Quiero echar un vistazo, sácate la remera.

Fred la miró sorprendido. Hermione no parecía darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo, parecía tranquila, completamente despreocupada. Fred sonrió, conocía esa mirada de determinación, era la mirada que hacia brillar sus ojos cuando estaba concentrada en algo.

-No sabía que tuvieras un diploma en medicina.-le regaló una sonrisa torcida.  
-Cuando era joven fui ayudante de enfermería en un par de campamentos.  
-Mmm ¿Ayudante de enfermería?-le sonrió pícaramente mientras el diablillo que había dentro de él se asomaba con una sonrisa maliciosa listo para molestarla un poquito.- Genial, aunque si te vistes de blanco con una falda muy cortita, la cosa se pondrá mas que interesante.  
-Ni sueñes en que me disfrazaré de enfermera, pervertido.-lo miró con los ojos entornados.

En otro momento se hubiera molestado, pero ahora sabía (o mejor dicho, podía aceptarlo) que Fred no lo hacia de maldad. Hacer bromas era parte de su naturaleza. Y Hermione no se imaginaba a un Fred sin ese humor picante y sarcástico.

-Eso es lo que tú dices. Pero apuesto lo que sea a que ahora mismo te lo estas imaginando, y eso te encanta.  
-Cállate.-le clavó un dedo en uno de los moretones que tenia en el brazo.  
-¡Ay!  
-Jodete.-le sonrió maliciosamente.  
-Se aprovechan de mi nobleza.-farfulló al tiempo que se sacaba la remera con ayuda de Hermione.

La castaña se quedó sin aliento al ver su pecho desnudo. ¡Dios, su inconsciente era un niño tonto y casto! ¡Lo que tenia enfrente dejaba por el piso a todas sus aniñadas fantasías!  
Allí había una tableta de chocolate firme y perfecta .Sin duda Fred se había convertido en todo un deportista, dejando en el pasado su escuálido cuerpecito de quinceañero.  
De acuerdo, ella no era el tipo de mujer que se quedaba sin aire por un dorso bien formado... Pero Fred era su excepción personal.

Trató de relajarse y continuar con su tarea. Lo observó con mucha atención, tenía un par de grandes moretones que parecían doler mucho. Con muchísimo cuidado paso sus dedos por uno de manchas moradas que tenia a un lado. Se mordió el labio, era difícil concentrarse en las heridas cuando su paciente estaba tan... ¿Bueno?

-Si le sacas una foto te dura más.

Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no decirle que prefería verlo así, en vivo y en directo.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan mal pensado?-le interrogó tratando de sonar despreocupada.  
-¿Yo malpensado? La que babea aquí eres tu, muñequita.  
-¡Yo no babeo! Simplemente me sorprendí. Estas...estas bastante...-Se ruborizó ante la perspectiva de admitir lo sexy que se veía.  
-¿Bastante bueno?-rió Fred.  
-Que ego- exclamó al tiempo que seguía revisando un par de raspones. Mientras lo tocaba Fred se mantuvo callado. Si le dolía, no lo demostraba. Sintió pena y deseo poder evitarle el dolor. Sin pensarlo siquiera comenzó a pasar una de sus manos por su piel, estaba hechizada por el cosquilleo que sentía al tocarlo.

¡Por un demonio, la sensación de tocarlo era mil veces mejor a la del sueño! ¡¿Podía ser tan jodidamente perfecto?!

Deseaba abrazarlo, volver a sentir ese aroma tan viril envolviéndola como en la noche, mientras sus brazos fuertes la apretaban contra su cuerpo.

No tardo mucho tiempo en olvidar su objetivo. Jamás había deseado tocar el cuerpo de un hombre de esa forma, nunca había tenido aquella necesidad. Se sentía avergonzada pero a pesar de eso no se detenía, paso sus dedos por el abdomen perfectamente trabajado de Fred. Bajó su mano y quiso seguir su insensata exploración. Recorrió con la mirada el camino de vello que descendía desde el ombligo y se perdía debajo de la tela de su deportivo. La voz ronca de Fred la hizo apartar la mano con rapidez.

-Si sigues por ese camino tendremos problemas...

Levantó la mirada avergonzada, no se sorprendió al ver que el pelirrojo la miraba despreocupado, con las manos detrás de la cabeza.  
Pero para su asombro había algo diferente en su mirada y su sonrisa. Sus ojos azules la estudiaban con interés y su sonrisa no era burlona ni mucho menos, simplemente era tranquila, como si disfrutara aquel momento de una forma inocente.

-Lo siento, no se porque lo hice.-Murmuró antes de ponerse de pie.

Fred la tomó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse nuevamente, pero esta vez lo suficientemente cerca como para rodearla con sus brazos... y así lo hizo.

-Si sabes porque lo hiciste.-sentenció.  
-¡Fred!-exclamó tratando de levantarse pero el joven la abrazaba con firmeza.  
-Dilo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
-No empieces...  
-Hermione...  
-No soy de piedra ¿si? Los hombres no son los únicos que se dejan llevar con estas cosas.

Hizo otro intento de zafarse, pero esta vez con mucha menos intensidad, dejando en evidencia sus pocas ganas de que la soltaran. Esa posición era demasiado cómoda.  
Si tan solo cerrara los ojos, podría dejarse llevar por el calor de la piel pálida de Fred, ese calor que la abrazaba, invitándola...  
Quería más que cualquier otra cosa tener el valor suficiente para rodearlo con sus brazos y aceptar que lo quería así para siempre. Sintió un escalofría... Para que mentir: Lo quería con ella a pesar de todas las canas verdes que le provocaba. Por un instante las palabras que Harry había pronunciado en el bar días atrás resonaron en su cabeza, cobrando un nuevo significado. ¿Era posible que Fred y ella no fueran tan incompatibles después de todo?

-¿Te gusto?

La pregunta tan directa la dejo aturdida.

-¡Eres insoportable..!.- lo miró directamente a los ojos de forma feroz.  
Fred ni se inmuto.  
-¿Te gusto?  
-¡Odio tus bromas...!  
-Lo se... ¿Te gusto?  
-¡Detesto ese enorme ego que tienes...!  
-¿Te gusto?-Fred no se iba a rendir, en sus ojos ya brillaba una chispa de esperanza.  
-Odio cuando me miras así...-susurró sin fuerza en su voz, al tiempo que se perdía en aquel mar azul intenso que la observaba con cierta adoración.  
-¿Te gusto, si o no?

Hermione se ruborizó con intensidad cuando las palabras ya no podían formarse en su cabeza y mucho menos salir por su boca.

Ante eso el pelirrojo la apretó un poco más contra su pecho magullado al tiempo que en su rostro despertaba una sonrisa radiante.

-Te gusto.- Ya no era una pregunta.- Tal vez sea tan solo un poquito. Pero te gusto y eso es lo que me da esperanzas...

La castaña lo miró a los ojos mientras lo veía sonreír más feliz de lo que lo había visto desde que regreso de Italia.  
Ella también quería sonreír, también quería compartir esa inmensa felicidad que parecía tener. Pero había un par de cosas que la detenían.

-¿Y tu, Fred? ¿Te gusto también o todo esto es otra de tus estúpidas bromas?- le interrogó con una seriedad demoledora.

La sonrisa de Fred se borró en el acto, dejando en su lugar una extraña mueca de dolor. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan horriblemente desconfiada? Era muy difícil amar a alguien que pensaba que todos se acercaban a ella para reírse de una forma u otra.

_"De acuerdo, momento de poner en practica el consejo Potter número 1408"_

Tomó aire y mirándola fijamente a los ojos comenzó.

-Hermione, yo...

El maldito teléfono del diablo comenzó a sonar, captando toda la atención de la dueña de casa. Se levantó de un saltó y tomó el teléfono, aliviada de poder alejarse de Fred lo suficiente para aclarar su mente.

_-¡Hola cuñadita!_  
-No empieces Ginny.- le cortó con ferocidad.  
-_Uhh que humor-_soltó una risita risueña.- _¿Acaso interrumpí algo importante?_  
-Ginny.-pronunció su nombre con inmensa paciencia.- ¿Para que llamas?  
-_¿Qué? ¿Acaso una buena amiga no puede llamar tan solo para...?_  
-¡Ginny!  
-_Esta bien, esta bien, no te estreses._-suspiró sin perder su característica alegría.-_Harry no puede ir por la tarde._  
-¿Cómo? Pero yo necesito...  
_-No comiences a ahogarte en un vaso de agua._-le previno.-_No puede ir por la tarde, así que Ron y él estarán yendo para allá ahora._  
-Pudiste empezar por ahí...  
-_Y tu pudiste avisarme que mi hermano tenia la pierna rota._-le reprochó con seriedad.- _¿Cómo esta el?_  
-Perfectamente.-lo miró de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.- Haciendo bromas como siempre.

-Ahh así que hablan de mi.- comentó por lo bajo el pelirrojo sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

-_Me alegro, cuando no contestaba anoche, me lleve un buen susto._  
-¿Quieres hablar con él?  
-_No, deja, mas tarde iré para allá._  
-Esta bien, te vemos luego, entonces.  
-_Si... Pero, ¿Lo que Harry me dijo es verdad? ¿Tu estas cuidando a Fred?_  
La castaña tomó aire y contó hasta diez como su amigo Harry le había dicho más de una vez que hiciera, y más cuando se trataba de Ginny.  
-Si, le estoy dando una mano.- contestó tratando de sonar tranquila.  
-_Ahhh... Oye: ¿Quieres que te preste mi disfraz de enfermera? Es el favorito de Harry, pero creo que no se molestara si te lo presto para cuidar y mimar a mi hermano un ratito..._

Hermione quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Hermana de Fred Weasley tenias que ser!


	12. ¡No le mientas a mamá!

**¡No le mientas a mamá!**

Fred se mordió el labio para no soltar una carcajada al ver a Hermione echando chispas por los ojos al momento de colgar.

-¿Te ofreció su disfraz de enfermera?-le preguntó tratando de sonar despreocupado, al tiempo que se volvía a poner la remera.  
Hermione le lanzó una mirada envenenada.  
-Tú hermana tenia que ser.-masculló furiosa, antes de sentarse en el sillón, tratando de contar hasta diez sin mucho éxito.

-Bueno, creo que la entrene bien ¿no?-sonrió un tanto temeroso.  
-Tu mejor no hables.-le advirtió con aspereza antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el balcón para tomar aire y tratar de controlar esas ganas que tenia de matar a alguien.

De acuerdo, ponerse así de furiosa por una broma de Ginny era lo mas estúpido que podía hacer. La pelirroja siempre había sido una bromista al igual que todos sus hermanos. Se suponía que ella estaba más que acostumbrada al humor pervertido de su amiga, pero cuando el chiste incluía a Fred, simplemente no lo podía tolerar.  
Era como un nervio que cada vez que tocaban la hacían explotar. Era algo más fuerte que ella.

Se aferró con fuerza al barandal del balcón mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

Lo que mas le fastidiaba de todo eso, era darse cuenta que Ginny había dado en el clavo, como siempre. No en la parte del disfraz, si no en la de mimarlo. Tenia que aceptarlo, quería mimarlo, cuidarlo. Lo quería….

Aceptar aquello la golpeo con fuerza, dejándola aturdida de verdad.

Fred, Harry, Ginny…. Todos ellos sabían la verdad. Todos se habían dado cuenta antes que ella.

Volvió a tomar aire, bastante agitada. Aceptar que quería a Fred tal vez de una forma mucho mas intensa, explicaba muchas cosas.  
Ahora entendía como había echo para no matarlo en todo este tiempo…. Se estaba enamorando del pelirrojo bromista que mas detestaba.

Crookshanks se refregó en sus pies, captando de inmediato su atención.

-¿Por eso no lo arañaste, verdad?

El animal ronroneo clavando sus pequeños ojos en los de su dueña.

-Genial, hasta mi gato se dio cuenta antes que yo.- agitó la cabeza sorprendida de su propia ignorancia.

Aunque la verdad no se sorprendía tanto. Al final ella no era el tipo de chica que se daba cuenta cuando los hombres se acercaban a ella con un interés fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo, Fred había sido muy directo con ella desde el primer momento, pero simplemente Hermione no había querido tomarlo en serio, para evitarse una decepción mas tarde.

Permaneció allí largo rato, pensando, hasta que el timbre sonó. Se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, pasando de largo a Fred.  
Al abrir se encontró con Harry y el hermano menor de Fred, Ron. Ambos le sonrieron abiertamente.

- ¿Donde esta el idiota que me va a hacer trabajar un sábado por la mañana?-dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.  
Hermione sonrió.  
-¡Ey! Más respeto con los adultos, niño.-le retó Fred desde el sillón, con una falsa expresión de seriedad.  
-Lo que digas abuelito.-le sonrió burlón, aunque sus ojos brillaron de preocupación cuando vio a su hermano desparramado en el sillón con la pierna en alto.  
-Si no estuviera convaleciente te juro que te patearía el cu….

-Bueno, bueno.-intervino Harry, tan diplomático como siempre.-Menos amenazas y mas acción. ¿Vinimos a ser las mucamas de Fred, no?  
-¡¿Mucamas?! ¡Diablos Harry! ¡Dime por favor que no trajiste el disfraz de Ginny!-le imploró Fred poniendo cara de susto.- ¡Por dios, me quedare ciego si te veo con una faldita!

El moreno lo miró con los ojos entornados mientras su rostro enrojecía.

-Cállate o te romperé la otra pierna. - Le advirtió  
-¿Acaso no dijiste "menos amenazas y mas acción"?-le recordó Hermione antes de entregarle la llave del apartamento de Fred.- Háganme el favor de hacer que ese agujero que Freddie llama hogar se vuelva un lugar habitable para un ser vivo… o al menos para él.

Harry tomó la llave con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y tu por qué tienes las llaves de su casa?

La castaña los sacó de su apartamento a empujones.  
-Limpien, y si se portan bien les daré pan duro y agua del grifo.-con una sonrisa maliciosa les cerró la puerta en las narices.  
-Oye Granger, la esclavitud se abolió hace mucho.-se escuchó la voz divertida de Ron al otro lado.

Hermione lo ignoró al tiempo que se acercaba a la mesita de café para levantar lo del desayuno.

-Fred.-lo llamó picada por la curiosidad.- ¿Cómo es que conoces tan bien el guardarropa prohibido de Ginny?

El pelirrojo la miró con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Me quede unos días en la casa de Harry antes de mudarme aquí.-soltó una risita.- Cuando Ginny llevó sus cosas allí yo la ayude y me topé con una caja llena de disfraces que no eran exactamente para Halloween.- soltó una risita divertida.  
La joven agitó la cabeza de forma negativa al tiempo que sonreía.  
-Debió ser incomodo, digo, es tu hermanita.  
-Si. Pero no es como si fuera una loca adicta al sexo ¿verdad? Yo también dejaría volar mi imaginación si tuviera una relación como la de Harry y Ginny. Tengo que admitir que hay veces en las que me dan miedo.  
-Si lo se, no son normales. Se llevan demasiado bien a veces….  
-Exacto, no es saludable, una que otra pelea no les vendría nada mal. Aunque creo que están muy ocupados para discutir, cuando tienes mas de cincuenta diferentes disfraces para usar.

Hermione rió. Sabía que Ginny no siempre había sido tan alocada con lo que se refería a su intimidad. Pero cuando comenzó a salir con Harry fue como prender la luz. Simplemente se había dejado llevar. Eran un par de inexpertos dispuestos a comerse el mundo.

-Están enamorado, todos hacemos cosas locas cuando el amor nos toca-sonrió mirándolo con atención.

Fred volvió a atravesarla con esa mirada brillante que parecía ser exclusivamente para ella.

-Tienes razón, solemos hacer cosas muy locas cuando nos enamoramos, y más si eres un Weasley.

Hermione pasó saliva. Fred todavía le debía una respuesta, una muy importante.

Una parte de ella quería hacerlo hablar, pero la otra sencillamente quería evitar el tema y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque eso iba a ser muy difícil, ahora que Fred sabía que ella tenía sentimientos hacia él.

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir sin poder controlar su lengua. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Volver a preguntarle si sentía algo por ella o sacar algún tema inofensivo para hacer correr las aguas? Votó por el camino del cobarde.- Bueno, ahora podrás iré a tu casa…  
Fred sonrió aliviado.  
-No sabes las ganas que tengo de irme.

Hermione lo miró claramente ofendida, en el acto Fred supo que había metido la patota y la había lastimado mucho.

-Para ser alguien que pasa el día insinuándose, parece que no soportas mucho mi compañía.-comentó asidamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Fred deseó poder patearse.

-No quise decir eso, te lo juro.-le aseguró enderezándose.-Adoro tu compañía, podría pasar el día pegado ti. Pero no me gusta que me cuiden, Hermione. Me hace sentir una carga, una molestia.

La castaña quedó muy sorprendida, mientras todo su cuerpo se relajaba en el acto. Lo miró con tanta dulzura que Fred se asustó un poco.

-No eres ninguna carga.-le aseguró sentándose a su lado.-ni mucho menos una molestia.  
-Hermione, me sentiré más cómodo en mi apartamento.  
La chica rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco?  
-Weasley, lamento decirte que aunque te vayas de aquí, yo seguiré cuidándote.

Fred la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, bastante receloso.

-Tu me cuidaste cuando me rompí el tobillo.-le recordó con una pequeña sonrisa, sin mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Te acuerdas? Me llevaste de caballito a casa y luego no me soltaste la mano en todo el viaje al hospital. Fuiste muy atento conmigo y creo que nunca te lo agradecí.

El chico se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Hermione todavía recordaba aquel catastrófico día.

-Estaba aterrado.-dijo sin una pizca de alegría en su voz.- Tenía miedo que no volvieras a caminar o algo así.  
-¡Pero que exagerado!-soltó una carcajada.- Solo fue un tobillo roto.  
-Un tobillo roto, rodillas raspadas, un brazo machucado y la frente sangrando.-numeró usando los dedos.- Creí que iba a pasar lo peor. Estaba espantado y tú no dejabas de llorar.

Hermione quedó sin aliento, Fred parecía tan preocupado ante el recuerdo, que su corazón se alocó.

Antes que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo beso apasionadamente. Enterró sus dedos en su cabello pelirrojo mientras el muchacho, aun sorprendido, la rodeaba con sus brazos apretándola suavemente contra su pecho.  
Le dolía todo, pero no le importaba. Hermione lo estaba besando como una poseída. Eso no pasaba todo los días.

Reprimió un gemido cuando Fred jugueteaba con su lengua. Se sentía tan bien y sorprendentemente cómoda.  
Por primera vez desde que Fred había regresado no escuchaba una irritante vocecita que le dijera que aquello estaba mal. Lo cierto era que ya no pensaba que hacer algo como eso con Fred fuera algo equivocado.

Cuando se separaron sin aire, se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-Hermione…-susurró Fred acunando su rostro entre sus manos.  
-No me arrepiento.-le aseguró con firmeza.  
El chico sonrió, feliz de la vida.  
-No sabes lo mucho que había esperado escuchar decir eso.- volvió a besar, pero esta vez lentamente, aprovechando cada segundo, de una forma increíblemente tierna.

El timbre sonó.

-¡La pu…!-Hermione se levantó de muy mal humor.-Si es Harry lo mato…

Fred soltó una carcajada, el hecho que la chica se molestara tanto por la interrupción le encantaba.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón, lista para mandar al diablo a quien sea. Su mal temple no se aminoro al ver a una Ginny sumamente pálida.

-Lo siento.- dijo en un hilo de voz.  
Hermione frunció el seño antes de darse cuenta de que detrás de su mejor amiga estaba nada más y nada menos que Molly Weasley.  
-¡Ouuu!-fue lo único que atinó a soltar al ver que la mujer no estaba nada contenta.

-¡¿Dónde esta ese irresponsable?!-exclamó con los brazos en jarra.

Hermione sin decir ni una palabra dio un paso al costado para dejarla pasar.

-Ahora Fred si la va a pasar mal.-susurró Ginny parándose junto a su amiga.  
-¿Cómo se enteró?  
-Fue a verme y me escuchó cuando hablaba con George por teléfono.  
-Uhh esto se pondrá feo-murmuró Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Fred empalideció al ver a su madre entrar.

-¿Mamá?-dijo en voz ahogada.  
-¡Mi niño!-chilló antes de acercarse casi a las corridas y abrazarlo con fuerza.  
-Mamá, me duele, no aprietes tanto.-se quejó tratando de poner espacio entre ellos.  
-Oh lo siento.-se disculpó. De pronto toda la furia de la mujer se desvaneció dejando a Ginny y Hermione completamente sorprendidas.  
-No pasa nada, ma.  
-No vuelvas a ocultarme algo, debiste habérmelo dicho.-le reprendió mientras acariciaba su cabello al tiempo que lo miraba con adoración.  
-Lo siento.-masculló con un poco de monotonía.

La mujer miró a su hijo de arriba a bajo. Y cuando se aseguró que había tomado sus medicinas, decidió que era el momento de atacar

-¿Fue en el teatro, verdad?

La señora Weasley se mostró inflexible mientras miraba a Fred en espera de una respuesta. El muchacho se mordió el labio, molesto.

-Fue en las escaleras del edificio.

Fred y Ginny miraron sorprendidos a Hermione cuando dijo aquella mentira completamente segura de si misma.  
Los dos hermanos trataron de disimular su sorpresa mientras Molly miraba a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿En las escaleras de aquí?  
-Así es.-asintió.- Conoce como es Fred, hay un ascensor, pero él prefiere las escaleras.

La señora Weasley la observó por un momento que para Hermione le resulto eterno. Cuando la vio aceptando la mentira, casi suspira de alivio.

-Bueno, mi cielo, deberás ser mas cuidadoso.-le advirtió como si fuera un niño pequeño bastante idiota.  
-Si, mamá.-dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Molly se puso de pie, acercándose a Hermione.  
-Gracias por cuidarlo, corazón. Eres una buena chica.-le dio un abrazo que la hizo sentir culpable por mentirle en la cara.

-Solo hice lo que debía.-murmuró incomoda.  
-No digas tonterías.-le sonrío y en voz mas baja añadió.- No me sorprende que Fred te quiera tanto.

Hermione quedó de piedra. ¡Hasta ella lo sabía!

-Bueno, iré a ayudar a los chicos a ordenar.- salió del apartamento después de darle un último vistazo a la pierna rota de Fred.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Hermione-les sonrió Fred.  
-A mi me sorprendió que le mintieras. ¿Desde cuando eres tan buena?-le interrogó Ginny soltando una risita.  
Hermione también rió mientras se encogía de hombros.  
-Me salió bien. Aunque creo que me creyó solo porque jamás le he mentido antes.  
-Uhh que hermoso debe ser tener los antecedentes limpios.-soltó una carcajada su amiga.-Como sea, voy con mamá antes que comience a atormentar a Harry, últimamente esta muy pesada con la idea del matrimonio.-soltó un resoplido, repentinamente amargada.- Ahora resulta que según ella, Harry no quiere convertirme en una mujer honrada ¿pueden creerlo? Amo a mamá, pero últimamente te sale con cada cosa…

La pelirroja siguió a su madre sin muchas ganas mientras seguía murmurando.

-Gracias.-volvió a decir Fred cuando se quedaron solos.- No se como agradecértelo…

Hermione sonrió, ella tenia un par de ideas de cómo podía agradecerle.


	13. Pequeñas confesiones obvias

**Hola! Aquí estoy con más capítulos de esta historia demasiado azucarada jaj ;) Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios Valeria, TheDiariesDarkness, Ally, lobita22 y Waaleej :D Espero que les siga gustando! Besos. **

**Pequeñas confesiones obvias.**

Fred volvió a su apartamento esa misma tarde y la señora Weasley se encargó de él todo el día (eso no le hizo ninguna gracia al pelirrojo) Mientras tanto Hermione trataba de utilizar el tiempo a solas para poder pensar y poner todas sus ideas en orden.

Desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Fred, el rostro del muchacho daba vueltas por su cabeza con mucha más recurrencia. Lo había besado…lo había aceptado con una rapidez tan grande que ella misma se había sorprendido de sus propios actos. ¿Y ahora que debía hacer? Ella jamás había tomado la iniciativa en esas cosas. ¿Qué pensaría Fred de ella en esos momentos? ¿Qué era una buscona desesperada por un tipo que le hiciera caso? Se quedó sin aire al comprobar que le importaba lo que él pensara de ella. ¿Desde cuando eso ocurría?

-Tu dueña tiene un gran lío en la cabeza.- le dijo a su gato, el cual se limito a mirarla con poco interés mientras paseaba por la salita en busca de un buen lugar para echarse una siestita.

Resopló, se sentía una completa idiota. ¿Cómo era posible siendo ella tan lista que no se diera cuenta antes de lo increíblemente obvio? El cosquilleo en la panza cuando era pequeña, sus manos sudosas y los sonrojos cuando la miraba directamente a los ojos, cuando entraba a la pubertad. Era todo tan obvio que tuvo ganas de patearse la cara.  
Pero no, no se había dado cuenta hasta que Fred tuvo que casi gritarle en la cara que la quería y su mejor amiga le ofreció su trajecito de enfermera pervertida. Se sentía en las páginas de una de las tontas novelitas rosas que tanto le gustaban a su atolondrado jefe. Vaya estupidez.

Se recostó en el mismo sillón donde había estado Fred y sonrió a sentir en los cojines el sutil aroma de su colonia. Él estaba al otro lado del pasillo, pero aun así lo extrañaba. Apenas había estado unas cuantas horas en su apartamento, pero Hermione ya sentía que al lugar le faltaba algo, o mejor dicho, le faltaba a alguien. Se abrazó a uno de los cojines, disfrutando con descaro aquel olor tan increíblemente masculino.  
Jamás había sido la clase de mujer que le daba vueltas al asunto del amor. Si venia, venia. No lo buscaba, porque al final había llegado a la conclusión que a esas alturas de su vida no encontraría a un hombre en la faz de la tierra que pudiera soportarla a ella y a su gato.

Pero Fred se lleva bien con Crookshanks y parecía soportar bastante su compañía sin morir de aburrimiento en el intento. Recordó la manera apasionada como la había besado. Fred podía hacerla sentir deseada y eso era lago muy novedoso para ella. Había tenido novios antes pero ninguno la había hacho sentir de esa forma. Nunca se sintió amada ni tampoco importante en la vida de ninguno de sus ex. Jamás había sido la prioridad de ninguno de ellos, pero con Fred la cosa era diferente. A pesar de las dudas que resonaban en su cabeza, sentía que para el pelirrojo ella si era una prioridad.

**(* — * —*)**

Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder procesar completamente lo que les había contado Fred a su novia y a él en cuanto la madre de este se había marchado.

Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¿Entonces ya salen?  
-La pregunta más apta es: ¿Cómo paso?  
-¿A que te refieres Potter?  
-Me refiero a que Hermione… bueno ella no es de las que se tiran encima de cualquier hombre…  
-Mi hermano no es cualquier hombre, Harry.-entornó los ojos Ginny.- Tú mismo lo dijiste, Hermione siempre lo quiso.  
-Lo se, pero…-resopló.- Olvídenlo, me alegro por ti, Fred. Me alegro por los dos.

-Si esto es perfecto. Ahora mismo voy a hablar con Hermione para que me de detalles…  
-No se te ocurra, Enana.-le advirtió en tono seco su hermano.- No quiero que presiones a Hermione.  
-Pero…  
-Después que hable con ella mañana, tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para sacarle toda la información que desees. Por ahora déjala en paz, ya a tenido suficiente de los torbellinos Weasley por hoy.

**(* — * —*)**

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano, era domingo y solía utilizar ese día para recuperar el sueño perdido durante la semana. Pero igual puso el despertador. Quería levantarse temprano para ir a ver a Fred y asegurarse que tomara sus medicamentos. Y para que mentir, también moría de ganas de verlo al menos por un rato. Había pasado toda la tarde y la noche del sábado dando vueltas por su apartamento tratando de controlarse para no ir por el pelirrojo como una desesperada, pero ya no soportaba ni un minuto más. No entendía con exactitud lo que le pasaba, quería estar con él aunque no lo besara nuevamente.

Se mantuvo un breve momento en la cama, era extraño despertar sola después de haberlo hecho junto Fred. No toleró mucho aquella sensación y se levantó con energía.  
Se vistió con rapidez, poniéndose los primeros vaqueros que encontró y una blusa. Después de un rato se encontró frente al espejo del baño, arreglándose de una manera que pocas veces hacia. Atrapó su enmarañado cabello castaño en una apretada trenza y abandonó el baño sin querer mirarse ni un segundo más en el espejo. Nunca se había considerado una chica muy linda que digamos, había vivido toda su juventud en una aburrida biblioteca y jamás había aprendido los trucos de la feminidad más allá de los que le había enseñado vagamente su amiga Ginny. Ni siquiera entendía el arte del coqueteo.

Tomó la llave que Fred le había deja y se dirigió a su apartamento. Al entrar fue invadida por un silencio muy fuerte. ¿Fred aun no despertaba? Se suponía que hacia media hora que debía haber tomado su medicina. Entró a su habitación, lista para despertarlo y darle una buena regañada. Pero el lugar estaba vacío, al igual que el baño, la cocina y el balcón. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? Comenzó a preocuparse, Fred no estaba como para estar por ahí.

Miró a su alrededor, y junto a la cama desecha encontró un faco de hojas unidas por un clip. Las tomó curiosa. En la primera hoja tenía el titulo de "De paseo con el diablo por Celine Parker". Al abrirlo notó que era el libreto de una obra. Al notar que todos los diálogos de un personaje llamado "Arik" estaban marcados, supo que era la obra en que Fred había trabajado.  
Volvió a dejar el libreto sobre la mesita de luz, ya tenia una vaga idea de donde podía estar su bromista favorita.

Tomó su móvil y buscó en su agenda el número de su amiga.

-¿Ginny?  
-_Ho-la_-bostezó la chica_.- ¿Qué se te ofrece taaaannn temprano?_  
-Necesito que me pases la dirección del teatro donde trabajaba Fred.  
_-¿Para?-_preguntó extrañadísima.  
-Es para algo importante ¿me la pasas, si o no?  
La pelirroja se lo pasó aun media dormida.  
_-Ahora dime ¿para qué quieres la dirección?_  
-Te lo diré después.-cortó antes que Ginny pudiera seguir haciendo preguntas.

Su auto seguía en el taller, así que pidió un taxi. No entendía porque sentía que debía estar allí. Era absurdo ver un libreto y ya saber donde estaba su propietario. Era irracional. Pero recordaba la mirada de tristeza de Fred el día anterior al pensar que su oportunidad en el teatro se había ido por el inodoro.

Sabía que estaba ahí.

Al bajar del taxi frente a la entrada principal del teatro, se encontró con un hombre alto que llevaba un uniforme de guardia de seguridad que estaba en la puerta fumando un cigarrillo. Hermione se acercó a él, no muy segura de lo que iba a hacer.

-Si vienes por las audiciones, se hacen mañana a las ocho. El teatro estará cerrado hoy.  
La castaña negó con la cabeza.  
-No vengo por ninguna audición.-le aseguró.- Se que esto le va a parecer raro pero… ¿Ha visto a algún pelirrojo alto con la pierna enyesada?  
El guardia soltó una carcajada.  
-Fred esta adentro. El muy idiota no me escuchó cuando le dije que era mejor que se fuera a casa a descansar.  
-Si, es demasiado terco.-aceptó Hermione.- ¿me puede llevar a donde esta el? Soy su amiga.-Añadió al ver su mirada de recelo.  
El hombre asintió, tiró el cigarrillo casi terminado a la acera y entró al teatro. La llevó directamente a la sala principal, la cual estaba en penumbras y le señaló al centro donde una persona estaba sentada.

Hermione se lo agradeció con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia el pelirrojo. El lugar no era uno de esos teatros enormes e importantes, era bastante pequeño, por lo visto había estado mucho tiempo cerrado, ya que a las butacas les faltaba una mano de limpieza. Habían muchas herramientas y escaleras esparcidas por todas partes, aquel sitio estaba en plena restauración. No era un lugar seguro.

A medio camino tropezó con el alfombrado viejo, para no caerse se aferró a una butaca, soltando un fuerte resoplido que hizo que Fred alejara sus ojos del escenario.

-¿Hermione?-su voz resonó por la sala.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
La chica se encogió de hombros antes de sentarse junto a él en una polvorienta silla.  
-Fui a verte y no estabas. Me preocupe.  
Fred la miró aun mas sorprendido. Aunque se sentía feliz de saber que ella se preocupaba por él.  
-¿Pero como sabias que estaba aquí?  
Hermione volvió a encogerse de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Vi el libreto en tu cuarto y recordé que estabas preocupado por no poder actuar… Pensé que tal vez estarías aquí, amargándote un ratito  
El pelirrojo sonrió.  
-Vaya, me conoces bastante.  
-Yo también me torturaría si no pudiera hacer lo que amo.- dijo mirando el escenario a medio reparar.- ¿Sabes? De pequeña soñaba con ser actriz, subirme a un escenario y hacer de Julieta.-Soltó una risita ligera.  
-¿Por qué nunca lo intentaste?-preguntó curioso.  
-No tengo madera de actriz, jamás podría estar sobre un escenario frente a cientos de personas. Soy demasiado vergonzosa.

Fred sonrió al tiempo que tomaba su mano, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Creo que hubieras sido una Julieta muy hermosa y yo con gusto hubiera audicionado para ser tu Romeo.  
Hermione se mordió el labio por un segundo.  
-Eso fue muy cursi.- Soltó una carcajada que Fred compartió con ganas.  
-Lo se, fue mas empalagoso que ver a Harry y a Ginny intercambiando saliva cuando piensan que nadie los ve.

Permanecieron un largo rato callados, a Hermione le dolió mucho ver la mirada melancólica de Fred al observar su pierna enyesada.

-Se que lo lograras.- le animó.-Se que si no es en esta obra será en otra. Se que eres un gran acto y algún día todo el mundo lo sabrá.  
La miró agradecido.  
-Jamás me viste actuar.  
-No necesito hacerlo, eres bueno, lo se y ya esta.-le dio un apretón cariñoso en la mano antes de acercarse lo suficiente para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Fred la miró con el seño fruncido. ¿Por qué solo un diminuto besito en la mejilla?  
-Creo que te debo una respuesta ¿no?

Hermione lo miró al principio sorprendida pero al darse cuenta a que se refería el hombre, sintió como su estomago se revolvía de forma violenta. No quería esa respuesta.

-No es necesario Fred… prefiero no saber, te lo demostré ayer.- Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.-No se que pasara ahora pero… me gustaría poder estar contigo, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Quiero entender todo lo que siento ahora y creo que tú eres el único que puede ayudarme en eso.

Aquella confesión tomó con la guardia baja a Fred. Había creído que tardaría mucho tiempo para sacarle algo como eso a Hermione.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo.-le aseguró Fred.-Y por eso mismo quiero responder tu pregunta. Te quiero, Hermione. Jamás bromearía con una cosa así

La castaña lo miró boquiabierta. Fred jamás se iba por las ramas y eso le gustaba.

-Me gustas. Aunque antes no lo tenía tan claro.  
-Me alegro, porque te he esperado mucho más tiempo de lo que piensas.-le sonrió.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-frunció el seño, recelosa.  
-Desde los cuatro años me has gustado, Copito.

Esa confesión la dejo aturdida por un momento, cuando al fin recupero un poco el habla no logró decir demasiadas cosas coherentes.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Tu…?  
-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-la chica negó con la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos.-Bueno, no me sorprende. Cuando te mudaste a nuestra calle apenas tenias dos años. Eras una pequeña pulguita adorable.-soltó una risita.-Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos mi madre llevo un plato de galletas de chocolate a tu casa para darle la bienvenida a tu familia. Yo me quede con George y Ron en el jardín jugando mientras nuestras madres hablaban. Tu apareciste y te acercaste a mi, solo a mi, y me ofreciste una galleta a medio terminar.-sonrió ante el recuerdo.-Tenía cuatro años, pero le dije a George que serias mi novia, que nos casaríamos y tendríamos un montón de hijos.

Hermione lo miró sin aliento.

-¿Te guste desde el primer momento?  
-Me parecías la niña mas tierna del mundo.-la miró directamente a los ojos, haciéndola estremecer.- Con el tiempo simplemente comencé a enamorarme mas y mas. Y cuando Cormac McLaggen dijo que quería jugar al juego de la botella en esa fiesta, les supliqué a Harry y a mi hermana que me ayudaran a que esa botella me señalara.

_¿Harry y Ginny?_

-¿Ellos…?  
-Ellos siempre lo supieron y me ayudaron. Aunque no lo parezca Harry hasta ahora me ha dado consejos muy útiles para conquistarte.  
-¿Le pediste ayuda a Harry? ¿A nuestro Harry?  
Fred se encogió de hombre con una sonrisita tímida.  
-Estaba desesperado.-se defendió.- Además fue él el que se encargo de que la botella me señalara.  
-Lo tenias bien planeado….  
-Sabía que me iría con mi tío, tenia que tener de plan de emergencia ¿no?  
-¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo en estos diez años me hubiera enamorado y casado?  
-Ginny me mantenía informado. Si yo hubiera creído que en verdad había una posibilidad de que tú te casaras, te aseguro que hubiera tomado el primer avión hacia Londres.  
-No puedo creerlo.-soltó una risita temblorosa.-En verdad no puedo…  
-Pero es la verdad-se inclinó hacia ella sin dejarla de mirarla de esa forma que le aceleraba el corazón.-Te quiero…

La beso con suavidad. Disfrutando cada centímetro de su boca. Hermione se dejó hacer, se sentía feliz, tan feliz que deseaba ponerse a saltar como una niña pequeña mientras gritaba a todo pulmón; ¡La quería! La había querido de la forma que ningún hombre la había querido antes.

-¡Oigan, par de tórtolos!-El guardia de seguridad los miraba desde una de las puertas que daba al atrio.- Ya me tengo que irme. Así que tendrán que volar palomitas, al menos que quieran quedarse encerrados aquí hasta la noche.

Hermione y Fred se miraron por un momento.

-A mi no me molestaría estar encerrado contigo.- Le sonrió pícaramente.

La castaña rodó los ojos. Fred no tenía ningún remedio, pero eso ya no le quitaba el sueño.


	14. ¿Celosa?

**¿Celosa?**

Hermione permaneció en silencio durante todo el viaje de regreso al apartamento. Todavía estaba muy sorprendida por lo que le había confiado Fred. Sentía como se aceleraba su corazón cada vez que pensaba en eso. Era increíble.

Lo miró de reojo y notó su mirada brillante y su eterna sonrisa juguetona.

Sonrió al tiempo que lo abrazaba y se recostaba un poco sobre su pecho, mientras el taxi se acercaba cada vez más a su destino. Fred la rodeó con su brazo, ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¿Te digo un secreto?-le susurró la chica jugueteando con uno de los botones de la camisa de Fred.  
El pelirrojo rió por lo bajo, Hermione acababa de usar esa vocecita dulce que siempre lograba arrancarle una sonrisa. De pronto se sintió trasportado a aquellos años en que todos se reunían en el parque para jugar, esas largas horas en las que se dedicaba a observarla, viendo cada una de sus mañas y cambios, y al final conociéndola mejor que nadie.  
-Soy todo oídos.-susurró en su cuello haciendo que su aliento la hiciera estremecer.  
-Te extrañé cuando desperté esta mañana. -Admitió roja como un tomate.  
-Yo también.-le sonrió antes de obligarla con suavidad a que lo mirara a los ojos.- Tendremos que hacer algo para evitar extrañarnos en la noche ¿no crees?  
Hermione soltó una carcajada al tiempo que le daba un suave golpe en el brazo.  
-Te extrañaré toda la noche, pero tú no tendrás tanta suerte.  
-¿Por qué crees que todo tiene que terminar en "eso"?-la apretó un poco más contra su pecho, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.-Aunque si tú quiere…  
-Por Dios Freddie, ni con la pierna rota paras.  
-Wow, suenas exactamente igual a Harry.-Rió.- ¿Segura que no son hermanos o algo así?  
-Eso no es verdad.-dijo fingiendo indignación.  
-Claro que si.-se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar su excelente imitación de Harry.-"Freddie no hagas eso" "Weasley se cuidadoso con Hermione" "¡Por Dios! ¿Ni con la pierna rota puedes dejar de pensar en ella?"

La imitación del pelirrojo le arrancó más de una carcajada a Hermione, la cual se alegraba de poder compartir un momento de diversión junto a Fred. Para ser sincera hacia tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

-Sigo sin creer que le pidieras consejos románticos a Harry "tarde dieciséis años en darme cuenta de lo que tenia enfrente" Potter.  
-Ey, no seas tan mala, desde que sale con mi hermana ya no es tan tonto.  
-Si, pero igual es raro.-suspiró.- Además aun no me acostumbro a la idea de que usaras a mis amigos para saber cosas de mi.  
-Se que suena a acosador.- reprimió una sonrisa.- Pero ellos me hicieron sentir cerca de ti mientras estaba en el extranjero y cuando regresé fue gracias a ellos que pude acercarme tanto a ti.  
-Sabía que ellos te habían contado que mi coche andaba mal.  
-Y también me avisaron que estabas sola en aquel bar.  
Hermione lo miró boquiabierta.  
-No puedo creerlo… ¡Cuando los agarre!  
-Cuando los veas, no les harás nada.-le atajó Fred.- Porque gracias a ellos te evitaste un mal rato con ese idiota de tu jefe y yo tuve la oportunidad de darte el mejor beso de la vida.

Hermione no dijo nada. El idiota tenía razón.

-Déjate de tonterías…  
-Tienes razón, hay mejores cosas que puedo hacer.- sonrió con picardía antes de besarla con ganas.

El taxista tuvo que toser un par de veces para hacerles saber que habían llegado. Hermione muriéndose de vergüenza, salió del coche y ayudó a Fred a hacerlo también.  
El pelirrojo la miró sin poder contener su sonrisa más seductora, al instante la chica comprendió que era lo que pasaba por la turbia cabeza del hombre.

-No estoy acostumbrada a dar demostraciones de afecto en público-. Susurró antes de subirse al ascensor.  
-Pues no lo parece- rió risueño- Al revés, tuve la sensación que sabías lo que hacías.  
-Eso no es verdad.-bufó comenzando a perder la paciencia -. Yo jamás me he dejado llevar en público.  
-Hasta hoy.-la rodeó con un brazo mientras subían.  
-Creo que es algo que tu provocas.-Lo pensó por un momento-. O algo que provoca tu familia, cuando estoy con Ginny también me olvido un poco de la vergüenza. Mi primera borrachera me la agarré con ella.-soltó una risita.- Aun no entiendo como hizo para convencerme…. Definitivamente es algo de familia.  
Fred rió con ganas.  
-Tal vez, pero apuesto cualquier cosa a que Percy no esta en esa lista de alocados y divertidos.  
-No, seguro que no.  
-¿Sabes algo? Me pregunto si mi hermano alguna vez tuvo una borrachera o al menos hizo algo divertido en su vida.  
-Mmm siendo sincera creo que es tan santo que debería ser cura.  
-¡No!-agitó la cabeza de forma exagerada-. ¿Te imaginas un sermón de él? ¡Dormiría hasta al más devoto!

Hermione sonrió totalmente de acuerdo.

Fred no podía estar más feliz, él y una inocente conversación habían provocado tan buen humor en la castaña. Al fin estaban juntos sin pelear.  
Al final tanta espera había valido la pena, se inclinó un poco para darle un beso bastante corto. Era increíble ver lo rápido que Hermione lo había aceptado y se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca.

-¿Susan?-Fred quedó muy sorprendido al ver a la pequeña y hermosa prima de su cuñada francesa frente a la puerta de su apartamento. La chica se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, haciendo oscilar su brillante cabello rubio. Llevaba una falda y una blusa que parecía ser dos talles más pequeño de lo que tenía que usar.  
El pelirrojo tembló al verla con su sonrisa más coqueta. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Miró de reojo a Hermione, la cual había quedado muy quieta.  
Tomó aire, Hermione no podía molestarse. Susan y él apenas habían hablado un par de veces y además él no tenia ni idea que estaba haciendo ella allí.

-Hola Fred-. Lo saludó muy risueña.  
-Hola…

La castaña contó hasta diez mientras veía como Fred se ponía nervioso. "¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Acaso tenia algo con esa niña?"  
Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras trataba de callar a la venenosa vocecita que retumbaba en su cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos echaran chispas y una sensación desagradable apareciera en la boca del estomago. Miró a Susan, era la digna prima de Fleur. Rubia, hermosos ojos y cuerpo de infarto.  
Ya iba a sacar las llaves de su apartamento cuando notó la mirada de Fred en ella.

_**"Te quiero, Hermione. Jamás bromearía con una cosa así… Tenía cuatro años, pero le dije a George que serias mi novia, que nos casaríamos y tendríamos un montón de hijos."**_

Decidida, dio un paso al frente, situándose junto a Fred.

-Hola Susan ¿Cómo estas?-la saludó lo mas cortes que pudo.  
-Hola Hermione.-les sonrió antes de volver la mirada hacia el pelirrojo-. Me enteré por mi prima de tu accidente y me preocupé muchísimo. No deberías estar levantado, Fred. Deberías hacer reposo para sanar más rápido.  
-Si lo se, pero tuve que salir.- se acercó con lentitud a su puerta al tiempo que sacaba las llaves.- Eh… no quiero ser grosero pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?  
La chica soltó una risita alegre.  
-Fleur comentó que estabas solo, tontito, así que vine a darte una mano.

El pelirrojo maldijo en su interior. De inmediato miró a Hermione, no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que estaba apunto de explotar.

-Eso no es necesario Susan.-El tono tranquilo de la castaña dejos pasmado a Fred.  
-¿Cómo dices?-la miró la adolescente haciendo un esfuerzo para no perder su sonrisa de comercial.  
-Que no necesita tu ayuda.-le contestó ella de forma fría, dejando que por primera vez en su vida aquel diablillo de los celos saliera de su interior, preparado para arruinarle el día a aquella jovencita de dudosa moral.- Su novia puede cuidarlo perfectamente.-lo tomó del brazo con una sonrisita acida.- Lo he cuidado muy bien desde que salió del hospital ¿verdad osito? Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento. Es bueno saber que mi lindo noviecito cuenta con tanto buenos amigos y amigas.

Fred estaba que flipaba. ¿Lo había llamado "novio"? bueno habían estado muy juntos en el teatro y en el taxi, pero nunca habían llegado a aclarar las cosas en su totalidad. Sonrió, abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿Ustedes salen juntos?-su sonrisa se volvió mucho mas forzada al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.  
-Si, somos novios hace un tempito.-asintió Hermione sin dejar de sonreír. Ella no era una persona mala, pero estaba disfrutando mucho ese momento.  
-No lo sabía.

El silencio se volvió un poco incomodo mientras Hermione hacia un esfuerzo para no reírse de ella en la cara.

-Bueno…-comenzó Fred con tono significativo.- ¿Quieres pasar? Hermione y yo íbamos a desayunar...  
-No gracias, solo pasaba a saludar y preguntar como estabas-se apresuró a decir Susan.-Bueno espero verte pronto. Adiós Fred, Hermione.

Pavoneándose camino hacia el ascensor y desapareció en este.

-Miren a la niña.-Bufó Hermione- Apuesto lo que sea a que sus padres no saben que se vistió de esa forma para visitar a un tipo diez años mayor.  
-Ocho.- sonrió el pelirrojo.  
-¿Perdón?  
-No le llevo diez años, si no ocho.  
-¡Eso me da igual!-lo miró furiosa, haciéndolo pasar saliva ruidosamente.-Es una…. ¿te imaginas que hubiera hecho si yo no hubiera estado aquí? Seguro que se te hubiera tirado encima sin importarle tu pierna.

Hermione siguió dándole vueltas al asunto mientras Fred abría la puerta de su apartamento sin dejar de reír.  
Tuvo que agarrarla del brazo para indicarle que entrara, ya que estaba tan sumida en su borbotéate mal humos que se había quedado parada en el umbral.

-Copito.-se sentó en el sillón y puso la pierna en alto mientras seguía viendo a la castaña retrucar.

-Hermione…  
-Esa niña odiosa ¡¿Quién se cree para venir?! ¡¿La viste?! Parecía que estuviera usando la ropa de Vicky. Es una…  
-¡Granger!

La chica dejó de lado el sin fin de insultos que aún tenía en su interior y lo miró de una forma envenenada.

-¿Acaso la estas defendiendo?-entornó los ojos, acercándose de una forma amenazante.- ¡Seguro que te encanto verla con esa faldita!  
-Copito…-resopló, dolido.-No la estoy defendiendo, me importa un rábano si vino en minifalda o desnuda. Ya te lo dije, te quiero a ti y solo a ti.-Estiró los brazos, invitándola a sentarse en su regazo. Al verla dudar, añadió.- Vamos, déjate mimar por tu novio "osito Freddie".

Hermione soltó una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentarse con cuidado en su regazo.  
-¿No te molesto?-preguntó con voz rasposa.  
-Ni que estuvieras tan pesado.- rió  
-Te recuerdo que tuviste un accidente hace menos de 48 horas.- dijo abrazándolo con mucho cuidado.  
-Eres una pluma Granger. Apuesto lo que sea a que mi madre se queja de tu peso cada vez que vas a comer a la Madriguera.  
-¿Qué comes que adivinas?-soltó una risita. Pero al pensar en la señora Weasley, no pudo evitar recordar a la prima de una de sus nueras. Al instante se puso de un humor de los mil diablos.

Fred lo notó.

-Te ves muy guapa cuando estas celosa.-le dijo con un poco de adulación exagerada antes de besarla, callando toda protesta de parte de la castaña.


	15. ¿En casa de mis suegros?

**Almuerzo de domingo… ¿En casa de mis suegros?**

Hermione sintió sus manos temblar, y se aferró un poco mas al volante de la camioneta de Fred.

-Hermione, no es necesario si no quieres-. Le recordó por enésima vez el pelirrojo mirándola preocupado.  
-No pasa nada, no es la gran cosa.- le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.- He ido muchas veces a almorzar a la casa de tus padres.  
-Lo sé, pero… estas temblando, cielo.-señaló.  
-No es cierto.  
-_Hermione…_  
-Está bien, está bien. Tal vez estoy un poco nerviosa, nada más.  
-¿Pero por qué?  
-No será como las otras veces.-murmuró.  
Fred frunció el seño.  
-¿Te refieres al hecho de que ahora tenemos una relación?

La castaña sonrió para sus adentros al escuchar esas palabras._ "Tenemos un relación" _sonaba muy bien.

-Bueno si, no será lo mismo.  
-Si no quieres no décimos nada. A mi no me molesta.-le aseguró apoyando con suavidad su mano sobre la mano de la chica, infundiéndole confianza.  
-Harry y Ginny lo intentaron cuando comenzaron a salir. Molly tuvo que verlos solo un segundo para saber que ya no eran solo amigos.-le contó la joven.- Y te aseguro una sola cosa, ella no se tomó nada bien el hecho de que trataran de ocultárselo

Fred no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para imaginarse la situación. Aunque se hizo una nota mental para recordar preguntarle a sus hermanos si habían grabado ese divertido momento.

-Entonces demos la vuelta.-propuso.  
-¿Acaso no quieres que sepan que salimos?-lo miró de reojo con cara agriada.  
-No digas tonterías Granger, bien sabes que no es verdad.-la miró seriamente.- Pero no quiero hacer algo que a ti no te parezcan. Acabamos de empezar hace un par de horas y yo ya quiero llevarte a casa de mis padres para decírselo a todo el mundo.  
-Fred.- tomó aire, se veía adorable cuando se preocupaba por estupideces. Adorable y un poco bobo.- Vamos a ir, vamos a almorzar esa deliciosa comida que tan bien sabe preparar tu madre, nos divertiremos, tu serás muy mimado por Molly y yo esperaré hasta que haya un momento sin testigos y torturaré un ratito a mis queridos amigos.- sonrió tranquilamente.

-Eres increíble.  
-Lo sé, por eso te traigo loquito.

**(* — * —*)**

George fue el que les abrió la puerta cuando llegaron. Ya al verlos tan cerca uno del otro, su rostro se volvió un poema.

-No me digas que…  
-Si hermanito.-rió Fred levantando la mano que sostenía la de Hermione.  
-No te creo.- agitó la cabeza con los ojos como un par de platos.- Esto es una broma…. ¡¿Gred que te dije de hacerle este tipo de cosas a tu cómplice?! ¡Se supone que hacemos las bromas juntos! ¡Somos un equipo!  
-No digas tonterías Feorge, esto es verdad.  
-No…  
-Si.  
-No…  
-Si.  
-¡Que no!  
-¡Que si!  
-¡Que no!

-¡Que si! ¡Ya déjate de payasadas George!-le retó Hermione, harta.

El gemelo de Fred la miró pasmado antes de soltar una fea exclamación.  
-Ahora le debo un viaje a Centroamérica a Angelina.-se lamentó.  
-¿Apostaste contra tu propio gemelo?  
-Y este es el Amor Fraternal Marca Weasley-. Sonrió Fred.

George no dijo nada más y ayudó a su hermano a ir hasta la sala donde todos sus hermanos y cuñadas estaban reunidos con su padre y su tío Luis hablando animadamente.

-Hola a todo el mundo.  
-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?-se sorprendió Ginny al verla entrar a la sala detrás de los gemelos.  
-Fred me invitó- se limitó a decir con una mirada que dejaba en claro que había mucho mas detrás de esa sencilla frase.  
Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada de desconfianza que fue vista por todos.  
-Me alegra verte Hermione.- la recibió el señor Weasley con una sonrisa cansada pero feliz.-Gracias por cuidar de Fred estos días.  
-Oh no fue nada, de verdad.

-Claro que no fue nada, apuesto lo que sea a que la paso de maravilla haciendo de su enfermera.- masculló George tan bajo que solo su prometida lo logro escuchar. Angelina le clavó el codo en el estomago mientras lo miraba con mala cara.

-Bueno la comida estará lista en unos minutos.- anunció la señora Weasley entrando a la sala con su delantal de flores amarillas. Al ver a Fred y Hermione sentados demasiado cerca en un sillón. Una sonrisita picara muy parecida a la de su hijo apareció en sus labios. En el acto Hermione supo que ya había descubierto la verdad.

-¿Al fin paso el "milagro", Fred?-le preguntó a su hijo con un tono juguetón.

El pelirrojo solo sonrió en forma de respuesta al tiempo que volvió a tomar la mano de Hermione entre las suyas. Al instante la sala estalló en exclamaciones, la mayoría provenían de los hermanos del hombre, los cuales se quejaban de haber perdido sus apuestas.

La castaña miró a Fred sin poder creerlo.  
-Tus hermanos son encantadores. Si dudas alguna vez en suicidarte, ellos son buenos para darte el empujoncito cuando estas en el balcón.  
-La familia es así.-le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Sin su apoyo incondicional no sabría que hacer.

**(* — * —*)**

La castaña no paró de divertirse en todo el día. Definitivamente no había grandes cambios en los tratos de la familia Weasley hacia ella por ser la novia de Fred, aunque ahora parecía ser que los hermanos de este ya no se censuraban frente a ella.  
En menos de una hora descubrió que todos los integrantes de la pelirroja familia estaban más que dispuestos a relatarle alguna anécdota que dejaba al descubierto los sentimientos de Fred hacia ella.  
Se enteró por Bill y Charlie que el pelirrojo había estado como embobado durante días cuando ella se mudó a la casa de al lado. Gracias a Percy supo que Fred no había hecho ni una broma durante casi un mes después de que ella se rompiera el tobillo cuando jugaba con él. Y George no tuvo ni la más minima compasión por su gemelo al contarle a Hermione en pleno almuerzo y a todo pulmón, la cantidad de veces que lo había escuchado hablar de ella durante sus diez años en Italia. De ese hecho, Luis se presentó como un pícaro testigo que se divertía tanto como los demás de la cara ruborizada de su sobrino.

Hermione se sorprendió al verlo tan abochornado. Fred era el tipo de persona que aceptaba las burlas con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro, pero en aquel momento estaba tan rojo como su cabello y tenía la mirada clavada en su plato.  
-Si hubieras dejado que tus hermanos me contaran todo esto antes, no hubieras tenido que luchar tanto para conquistarme.- le susurró acariciando su oreja con la punta de la nariz.  
-¿Lo dices enserio?-Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una carcajada al ver su cara de sorpresa.- ¡Diablos! Soy más idiota de lo que creía.

Hermione estaba muy cómoda con todo y cuando la familia volvió a reunirse en la sala después de comer, recordó algo que había querido hacer desde que había llegado.

-Tú no te metas en problemas Fred, yo enseguida regreso.-le dio un beso muy corto en los labios antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse al sillón donde Harry y Ginny estaban besuqueándose ante la asqueadas mirada de los hombres presentes.- ¡Ey! Ustedes dos, sepárense y síganme ahora mismo.

Caminó hacia la puerta que daba al jardín. Sus dos mejores amigos la siguieron, no muy confiados. Al llegar al seto que separaba la casa de los Weasley de la de los Potter, dio media vuelta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los enfrentó con la mirada mas rabiosa que logró fingir.

-¿Te enteraste, verdad?-le preguntó muy temeroso Harry, medio escondido detrás de su novia. La pelirroja miró al chico de reojo antes de rodar los ojos. ¡Vaya cobarde y faldero le había tocado!  
-Si.- alzó las cejas al tiempo que se erguía con la cabeza bien en alto y los labios fuertemente apretados para no sonreír.- Un par de besos y Fred cantó como un canario.  
-Hermy, Copito…-comenzó Harry espantado.  
-Nada de Copito, Potter.-agitó la cabeza.- ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-Porque Fred te quiere, y tú tiendes a alejar a los hombres. Queríamos ayudarte.- contestó Ginny sin dar rodeos ni con pelos en la lengua.- Eres feliz ahora ¿no? Solo disfrútalo… _gózalo_.-le dedicó una sonrisa sugerente.  
-Apoyo a Ginny.- dijo Harry asintiendo con fervor.- Él te quiere, no le des mas vueltas al asunto, la vida es demasiado corta.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Saben qué?... _Gracias._

**(* — * —*)**

-¡Wow que bonito!- sonrió Fred al ver el tulipán que había dibujado con gran esmero su sobrina en el yeso que tenía en la pierna.

Vicky miró su trabajo con gran orgullo antes de comenzar a dibujar una mariposa de colores.

-Mira mami.-dijo Vicky con una vocecita aguda cuando su madre se sentó junto a su tío.  
-Te quedó muy bonito.-le sonrió Fleur. Y cuando la niña continuó con su trabajo, su madre miró a Fred con una mirada cómplice, y aprovechando la salida de Hermione, preguntó.- ¿Y? ¿Te _sigvió _que Susan te_ fuega_ a _visitag_?

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada muy fuerte que llamó la atención de unos cuantos.

-Tendrías que haber visto a Hermione, estaba que echaba fuego por la nariz.  
-¿De _vegdad_?  
-Si.  
-¿Ni intentó _disimulag_ los celos?  
-Cuando vio a Susan ya habíamos aclarado un par de cosas, ella sabía que la querría y me acababa de confesar que también sentía algo. –le explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Uuuy lo siento.-lo miró con cara de susto.- Lo siento de _vegdad._ Pensé que todavía seguías en la lucha, _pog_ eso envíe a Susan, _paga acelegag _ las cosas.  
-Hubiera sido más útil que fuera una semana antes.- se encogió de hombros para darle menos importancia y hacer sentir mejor a su cuñada.- Pero igual dale las gracias a Susan, es una gran actriz.  
-A Susan no le _integesa _que le des las _gragcias, Fregd._-le sonrió alzando una ceja.  
-Esta bien, dile de mi parte que cuando tenga la oportunidad hablaré con Celine para que le de algún papel en alguna de sus obras.

**(* — * —*)**

_Hola gente! Bueno aquí de nuevo ¿no? Ahora subo otro capítulo y mañana prometo que subo el epilogo y ya esta, terminamos con esta locura ;D Muchas gracias por sus comentarios Valeria y lobita22 : D espero que les guste los capis que siguen! Besos!_

_PD: Hace unos días subí un one fremione que pueden encontrar en mi perfil! "El truco más dulce" les ordeno que lo lean! (?) jaja xd Espero que tengan una productiva noche de brujas! ;) Jiji Chaito!_


	16. Donde todo comenzó

**Donde todo comenzó.**

_**Seis meses después.**_

El telón se cerró y el teatro estalló en aplausos y ovaciones.

Hermione, Harry y todos los Weasley fueron los primeros en ponerse de pie, sin dejar de aplaudir y gritar más fuerte que nadie.  
La castaña soltó una risita al oír como la señora Weasley decía con gran orgullo: "¡Ese es mi hijo!" Mientras Percy, aún un poco receloso comentaba con tono grabe, "Es bueno… Pero lamentablemente el teatro no lo va a llevar a ningún lado". Soltó una carcajada al ver que Charlie y Bill unían fuerzas para darle unas cuantas patadas disimuladas a su pomposo hermanito.

La sala comenzó a vaciarse mientras las luces comenzaban a encenderse en los pasillos.

—Vamos a casa para arreglar los últimos detalles de la fiesta ¿Tu te quedas a esperarlo?— le preguntó Ginny con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.  
—Claro, ustedes vayan y asegúrense que sea algo épico— sonrió Hermione volviendo a sentarse en la butaca que había ocupado durante toda la función.

La familia Weasley sé retiró junto con todos los demás. Hermione se quedó sentada allí mientras el silencio poco a poco se apoderaba de cada rincón de la enorme estancia.

Se acomodó en la silla mientras esperaba; era increíble pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde la primera vez que había estado en aquel lugar. Habían pasado miles de cosas increíbles, y todas maravillosas.  
Miró con cierto estupor el anillo que adornaba su mano. Aún no podía creer que hubiera aceptado casarse con Fred Weasley.

Jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de casarse, ni mucho menos de formar una familia, desde muy joven había tenido muy en claro su futuro laboral pero nunca se había detenido a pensar que mas quería, que mas necesitaba.  
Contra todo pronostico -Harry le había dicho a Fred que era muy pronto para dar ese paso- Hermione no pudo decir que no cuando su pelirrojo, el mismo día que se pudo deshacerse de su yeso, se arrodilló frente a ella en pleno pasillo del hospital y sacó el anillo. Había llorado y reído al tiempo que gritaba un "si" monumental.

Estaban yendo demasiado rápido, sus padres y medio mundo se lo habían dicho. Pero ellos les habían asegurado que no se casarían hasta dentro de un año. Eso pudo apaciguar las agitadas aguas, aunque el padre de Hermione seguía pensando que su única y adorada niña estaba embarazada.

— ¿Quién soy?— Un par de manos taparon sus ojos mientras un aliento calido rozaba su oreja.  
—Mmm… No se. ¿Brad Pitt?  
Una carcajada atronadora retumbó en el lugar.  
—Soy alguien más sexy que él — aseguró con un tono arrogante.  
—Que ego Weasley— se sacó las manos del muchacho del rostro y volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, Fred la miraba con una gran sonrisa.  
—Digas lo que digas, ambos sabemos que estoy más bueno que ese actorcillo insignificante.  
Ahora fue turno de Hermione de reír a carcajadas  
—Por supuesto, se me olvidaba que estaba hablando con el mayor sex symbol del mundo.

De un salto, Fred llegó a la misma hilera de butacas en que estaba sentada su prometida, y ni lerdo ni perezoso la abrazó con fuerza antes de besarla apasionadamente.

—Estuviste sensacional— le sonrió al separarse— fuiste el mejor, tu madre estaba muy orgullosa. —La sonrisa de Fred parecía iluminarse al escuchar la última frase. — Ven, vamos a la fiesta para que ella mismo te lo diga.  
Lo tomó de la mano y con una gran sonrisa salieron del teatro.

**(* — * —*)**

En la casa de los Weasley habían organizado una gran fiesta para celebrar el debut de su hijo. Toda la familia, sus amigos y el elenco estaban allí.  
Cuando Fred y Hermione cruzaron el umbral una lluvia de melenas pelirrojas se arremolinaron a su alrededor, entre gritos, risas y fuertes manotazos en la ya adolorida espalda de Fred.

—No le peguen— los regaños la señora Weasley llegando a empujones ante su hijo.  
—Gracias mami. — sonrió el pelirrojo al tiempo que se frotaba el hombro.  
—Estuviste asombroso, te veías tan feliz allí arriba—. Lo abrazó con una fuerza demoledora. — Siento no haberte apoyado donde el principio. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.  
—Gracias. — susurró. Y Hermione vio con claridad como los ojos de su novio se humedecían mientras su madre lloraba sin el menor disimulo.

—No puedo creerlo—. Susurró Fred cuando su madre fue a hablar con Celine, la directora de la obra.  
— ¿Qué cosa?— frunció el seño Hermione mientras le rodeo la cintura con un brazo.  
—Mamá esta orgullosa de verdad—. Murmuró pasando el dorso de la mano por su mejilla, de una forma que trataba de ser disimulada.  
—Por supuesto que esta orgullosa, igual que yo—. Le susurró Hermione cerca de su oído— Te quiero Freddie.

¡Jamás se cansaría de escucharla decir eso! Fred la miró con una sonrisa torcida al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con el asomo de una nueva travesura.

—Sea lo que sea, yo no te voy a ayudar—. Le atajó la castaña antes que abriera la boca.  
—Por supuesto que me vas a ayudar— la tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera de la casa.  
— ¿Qué quieres hacer, pervertido?

Fred no contestó, simplemente la guió por el jardín hasta llegar a la acera. Caminaron sin hablar y llegaron a la puerta principal de la casa de al lado, la de los padres de su amigo Harry.

—Lily y James están en la fiesta. — le dijo Hermione pero el pelirrojo la ignoro con una sonrisita misteriosa al tiempo que sacaba un juego de llaves del bolsillo. — Oye ¿Y eso?  
—Quiero hacer algo—. Sonrió abriendo la puerta e invitándola a pasar.

Dudosa entró a la casa en penumbras.

—Esto puede ser considerado allanamiento— comentó.  
—No si el hijo de los dueños te da las llaves.  
—Harry, claro—. Susurró rodando los ojos. — Ese chico nunca puede decirte que no ¿verdad?  
—Es un don que tengo— sonrió con picardía alzando las cejas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, intentó ir hacia la sala pero la mano de Fred la tomó del brazo, tirando hacia atrás. Quedó boquiabierta al ver que el pelirrojo la había metido, sin el más mínimo miramiento, en el armario bajo las escaleras. Él también se metió antes de cerrar la puerta.  
El bombillo que había dentro del armario se encendió y se encontró con Fred pegado a ella, mientras agachaba la cabeza para no golpearse con los escalones de la escalera.  
—¿Y estamos metidos en un armario porque…?—Dejó la pregunta en el aire al tiempo que alzaba las cejas tratando de no darle importancia al asunto, aunque sus mejillas ya habían adquirido un tono rosa.  
—Recuerdas el contrato…. Aquí lo hicimos.  
—Cierto, creo que tarde menos de un día para pagártelos todos— rió rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo con los brazos, mientras se pegaba totalmente a su cuerpo. —Creo que ahora estoy libre de ese contrato.  
—Si, pero a pesar de eso no te has ido. — comenzó a jugar distraídamente con uno de los mechones castaños de la chica.  
—No creo poder alejarme de ti jamás—. Se puso de puntillas para poder rosar apenas sus labios. Su corazón volvió a alocarse, como siempre.

—Te amo, Copito.  
—Y yo a ti Freddie.

La besó con ganas, de la misma forma que le hubiera gustado haberlo hecho diez años atrás, cuando gracias a una linda botellita bacía terminó encerrado en aquel armario con esa intelectual.

Se dejaron llevar, olvidándose completamente del mundo que los rodeaba. Sintiendo y haciendo sentir…

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, haciendo que la pareja se apartara de un respingo. Fred soltó un gruñido al chocar la cabeza con la escalera. En medio segundo el pelirrojo se acordó de toda la familia del inoportuno recién llegado.

—Oh lo siento— la cara de Harry era un poema cuando vio a sus dos amigos con la ropa arrugada, el cabello despeinado y los labios hinchado.  
—Harry—resopló Fred de mal humor al tiempo que se frotaba la coronilla.  
—Lo siento amigo, cuando me pediste las llaves pensé que querías la habitación ¡No el armario!— Agitó la cabeza con la mano en la frente—. Y después Ginny y yo somos los pervertidos ¡Si, como no!

Hermione quedó mas roja que un tomate mientras escuchaba los comentarios de Harry.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, Harry?— preguntó Fred tratando de ser paciente y educado con el chico que tanto lo había ayudado en los últimos meses.  
—Vine por un alargue para el equipo de música— señaló una caja llena de cables que había junto a Fred.  
—Toma— el pelirrojo le entregó la caja entera antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

— ¡Dios! ¿Tan urgente es?— se escuchó la voz de Harry alejándose—. ¡Diablos jamás podré entrar a ese armario otra vez! ¡Par de pervertidos!

Fred y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas mientras lo oían quejarse.

— ¿Sabes? Deberíamos hacer esto en su casa, mas precisamente en su cama, solo para molestarlo un poco. — Sonrió maliciosamente la castaña abrazándose otra vez a Fred.  
—Es un hecho, soy una influencia muy negativa para ti, Copito—. Rió con ganas.


	17. Gracias a un Maldito Juego de Botella

**Epilogo:**

**Gracias a un Maldito Juego de Botella.**

**Unos cuantos años después.**

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Gred Weasley sacó sus ojos azules de su cómic de "Iron Man" al escuchar el grito de su padre. No se sorprendió al verlo soltar la caña de pescar como si esta le estuviera quemando las manos, mientras daba saltos cómicos en la orilla del río.

Tomó aire, a veces se preguntaba si era adoptado, pero luego miraba a su madre y lo comprendía todo, sin duda lo que le decía siempre su tío Harry era verdad, él solo había sacado el físico de su torpe y alocado padre. En momentos como aquellos daba gracias a Dios por eso.

—Mamá, papá se clavó el anzuelo…—puso los ojos en blanco el niño— Otra vez.

Hermione soltó una risotada antes de levantarse de la roca junto al rió donde había pasado la última hora observando a su marido intentando pescar.  
Se acerco a Fred sin dejar de reír mientras él trataba de sacarse el anzuelo del brazo sin provocar más dolor. ¡Era tan divertido verlo actuar como tonto!

—Quédate quieto tonto. — trató de quitárselo pero los movimientos frenéticos de Fred se lo impidieron. Lo miró con seriedad— ¡Que te quedes quieto!  
A regañadientes el pelirrojo dejo de moverse.  
—Que no me duela—pidió poniendo su carita de cachorrito patentada.  
—Amor… no prometo nada…— le sacó el anzuelo de un tirón dejando un pequeño punto rojo en su brazo.

— ¡Ay!— Chilló— Eso no fue un cariñito.  
—Es un quejón señor Weasley—. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.  
—Pero dolió…—hizo un puchero tan dulce como el que hacia su hijo.

—Ay papá, tío George tiene razón, actuar en cine te esta aflojando ¡Mira que ni un pez puedes atrapar!—dijo Gred con gran seriedad antes de volver la mirada a su historieta.  
—¡Cállate enano!—. Lo miró sumamente ofendido por un momento antes de dirigirse a su esposa— ¿Lo escuchaste, Copito? ¡Que falta de respeto!  
—Lo regañaría, pero creo que tiene toda la razón— susurró la castaña al tiempo que sonreía de una forma maliciosa.

Fred los miró aún más ofendido, aunque en el fondo le causaba gracia.  
—Iré por mas carnada, y cuando regrese espero que ambos se disculpen por mostrar tan poco respeto hacia mi, especialmente tu Gred— dijo en un tono serio sobre actuado antes de dar media vuelta. Mientras se alejaba de su familia se dedicó a murmurar algunas cosas que gracias a Dios su "inocente" hijo de nueve años no llegó a escuchar.

— ¿Mamá?— Gred dejó su revista a un lado y se acercó a su madre— ¿No crees que papá esta un poco sensible estos días?  
Hermione se mordió el labio para no soltar una risita.  
—Solo un poquito, Gred—. Abrazó a su hijo al tiempo que comenzaban a caminar hacia la carpa que habían montado él y ella –Fred había demostrado ser un desastre para las cosas de campamento- a unos cuantos metros de la orilla del río.  
— ¿Mami?  
— ¿Si, corazón?  
— ¿Trajiste comida por si papá no pescaba nada, verdad?—le preguntó sumamente preocupado.  
—No te preocupes mi cielo, jamás he confiado en la capacidad de tu padre de cazar su propia cena—. Le revolvió el cabello antes de irse a sacar la comida que había empaquetado.

**(* — * —*)**

—Fred ¿puedes dejar eso de una buena vez?—Hermione se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que veía con cara agria a su marido, el cual seguía a la orilla del río tratando de pescar algo cuando el sol ya había caído llevándose consigo unos cuantos grados de la esplendida tarde de verano que habían disfrutado en aquel bosquecito.  
—Estos peses tienen que picar…— masculló el hombre mirando con determinado el agua.

—Weasley ven aquí o te parto la caña de pescar en esa cabeza hueca que tienes. —le amenazó.  
— ¡Si!—saltó Gred sonriendo entusiasmado—. Quiero ver eso.

Frustrado, pero al mismo tiempo asustado por la amenaza de su amada esposa- era completamente consiente que ella iba a cumplir su palabra si no le hacia caso- dejó a un lado la caña de pescar y fue a reunirse con Hermione y su hijo frente la fogata que habían ascendido.

Se sentó junto a Gred, el cual estaba claramente decepcionado por no poder ver como su madre lo golpeaba con la caña de pescar.

— ¿Un emparedado? —le ofreció Hermione con una sonrisa juguetona.  
Fred miró con malos ojos el alimento.  
—Que gran confianza le tienes a tu marido, Copito. —refunfuñó, tomando el emparedado—Apuesto que mi hermana jamás le hizo esto a Harry en ninguno de sus campamentos.  
—Freddie, sabes que te amo con toda el alma, pero…  
—Pero a diferencia de tío Harry, tío Ron o tío George, tú no sabes pescar. —Terminó Gred poniendo la sonrisa más inocente en su pecoso rostro—. Acéptalo papá, no tienes madera para estas cosas. Debiste haber invitado a los tíos, así al menos hubiéramos comido pescado asado y yo hubiera jugado con Roxanne y James.

—A dormir enano, ya es tarde. —ladró su padre.

—En serio, está bipolar, hasta parece la tía Luna cuando estaba embarazada. —murmuró el niño lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo su madre lo escuchara mientras caminaba hacia su carpa. Hermione soltó una risita, su pequeño era muy observador.

—Estás muy susceptible hoy amor—sonrió sentándose al lado del pelirrojo y recostándose contra su pecho.  
—No estoy "susceptible"— negó Fred rodeándola con un brazo sin sacar los ojos del suave movimiento del fuego.  
—Claro que si, te ofendes y te enojas por todo—afirmó acomodándose un poco más a su lado. —Casi parece que el que tiene las hormonas alborotadas por el embarazo eres tú. ¿Sabias que se supone que tengo que ser yo la que actúe como bipolar alocada?

Y ya lo había dicho, dos semanas guardándose el secreto para decírselo en el momento que él menos se lo esperaba. Sonrió al ver como el pelirrojo se enderezaba de golpe, sorprendido pero feliz.

— ¿Estas…?  
— ¡Estamos!-le corrigió con una sonrisa radiante— ¡Estamos embarazados!

Fred quedó con la boca abierta por un momento. ¡Iba a ser padre por segunda vez! Su corazón se aceleró cuando la noticia fue completamente asimilada. ¡Otro niño, o tal vez una niña! Una sonrisa enorme ilumino su rostro tan pecoso como el de su hijo.

— ¿Es broma?  
—Nop, hice las pruebas y dieron positivas— le explicó arrodillándose frente a él —. Y no se porque tengo el presentimiento que será una niña.  
Fred soltó una carcajada al tiempo que también se arrodillaba y la rodeaba con un fuerte y a la vez cuidadoso abrazo.  
—Esta, señora Weasley, es sin duda una de las mejores noticias que me has dado—. Rodeó su rostro con las manos y la besó con ansias.

—La otra vez te desmayaste, con cada bebé vas mejorando Weasley—Bromeó.  
—Te amo con todo mi corazón, Hermione. Eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida.  
— ¿Sabes? Doy gracias por haberte dado aquella galleta mordisqueada esa tarde que nos conocimos. —lo beso con suavidad.  
—Y yo agradezco que aceptaras jugar al juego de la botella. —le obsequió su mas coqueta sonrisa torcida, la cual a pesar de los años seguía siendo irresistible.  
-Te amo idiota…

Fred Weasley, el irritante bromista que siempre la había molestado en su niñez, había sido sin duda la mejor elección para formar esa maravillosa familia que tenía.  
Sonrió al tiempo que dejaba que su emocionado esposo la abrazaba. Era increíble pensar que todo se lo debía a un maldito juego de botella.

**Fin.**

**(* — * —*)**

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el ultimo capítulo :D espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias a todas las que siguieron esta historia con sus comentarios! Muchas gracias por el apoyo!_

_Espero que nos volvamos a leer! Besos grandes._

_Elly_


End file.
